Lincoln, Lola, Lana the Tripletes!
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: It is the first day of summer and Lincoln Loud was expecting it to be like any other. He would hang out with friends, read comics, play video games, ect. But that all changes when Lisa builds a device that, by accident, turns Lincoln into a 6 year old making him the same age of the twins. How will he survive the summer as a 1st grader. ( before Relative Chaos) Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Loud House Fandom 7lights13darknesses here. This is my second fanfic and this time there is no crossover. I got the idea for this story from another story called "Shrinkin' Lincoln" by MrTyeDye. If you haven't read I would suggest to look it up. It's a really good one. I don't have much to say this time so enjoy the story and hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House does not belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. Any other content that is mentioned is not mine either. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: How It All Began

It was the weekend and also the begging of summer for Royal Woods, Michigan. Knowing this it is surprising to see or more accurately hear that a certain house on 1216 Franklin Avenue a.k.a the Loud House, is surprisingly quiet. That's because most of the residents are gone.

Lori is on a date with Bobby and took Lily with her again, Leni is at the mall for summer sales, Luna is at a concert that started in the early evening and wouldn't be home until late that night, Luan is doing birthday-parties for her job, Lynn Jr. is at the park doing some sport or her extreme version of one, Lucy is at a poem club with her friend Haiku, and the parents are at work.

The only people home are Lincoln, the twins Lola and Lana, and Lisa. Our 11 year old boy with natural white hair is reading Ace Savvy comics, Lola is having a tea party with her stuffed animals, Lana is playing with her pets Izzy, Hops, and El Deablo, ( In order that's her lizard, frog, and snake) and Lisa is of course working on one of her newest inventions/experiments. We see Lincoln in his room, if you can even call it that since it's actually a converted linen closet, reading comics in his underwear. One of his weirder hobbies but hey his whole family is pretty weird. He may actually be the least weird aside from baby Lily. He is the only child of Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. to have his own room since he is the only boy out of ten sisters. While reading his comics he is also enjoying the peace and quiet, something he thought he would never enjoy again ever since the noise-be-gone incident as he called it. Long story short he learned two things: 1) never ignore his sisters and 2) never make Lola mad. Even if all those stories were made up about what she did to the other siblings he didn't want to take any chances. He decided to take a break from reading and talk to the reader.

"Hey. Lincoln here. Usually I would say something about chaotic the day is and all that but today is one of those rare days where its actually quiet. Mainly because only three of my other sisters are here and the twins haven't got in any fights….yet." Little did he now that he just jinxed himself.

"Lanaaaaaa! How many times have I told you to keep your stupid, stinky pets on your side of the room?!" "Well Lola, maybe if you didn't use real cookies for your stupid princess tea parties they wouldn't! Besides I'm only strict with my babies when I need to be."

As if on cue the twins started to fight again and thanks to the unnaturally thin walls could be heard easily.

"Will you two Homo sapiens keep your vocal cords down!?" yelled Lisa who is the resident scientist of the house. Which is both ironic and confusing since she is only four years old. "I am almost done with my newest invention and I need to concentrate!"

"Dang it. Spoke too soon." Said Lincoln. He sighed and got his cloths on which include an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white shoes with red stripes on the sides. He as three freckles on each side of his face and buck teeth. Before he got out he grabbed a bag of cookies that he uses for these types of situations of situations. "Lana, Lola, Lisa hallway now!" he said with a stern voice, he most likely got that from Lori the oldest sister of all the siblings. Normally she babysits but Lincoln was able to convince her and his parents to let him baby sit three of his five younger sisters. He was able to find a balance of letting them be able to do what they want to do while also still able to have fun. He basically told them they couldn't do anything that would blow up the house or destroy it in any way and they had to ask him to go outside, that one was directed to mainly Lana. Other than that they could do whatever in their rooms or go watch tv. Since he is the oldest sibling left in the house and the most sensible, sometimes more than Lisa, he is obviously in charge. And he wants to make sure that the house was still standing and nothing was broken by the time his parents or Lori were home. So that he can show he is responsible and because he didn't want to be grounded or turned into a human pretzel respectively. Sure it was only three of his sisters but Lana and Lola were known to fight a lot and Lisa is known for stuff to randomly explode. Luckily no one gets hurt but surly that wouldn't always be the case. All three, knowing that they have to listen to him, (not they didn't mind. They would still pick him over Lori any time who was still pretty strict when in charge) came out of their rooms and they were pretty sure they knew why. Lana the oldest of the two twins by 2 minutes wears a green shirt with a pair of overalls covered in mud. She as blond hair with one end on each side tied in a pigtail. (that's the most girly thing about her aside from when she gets something that makes her squeal in excitement) she wears a red baseball hat that's almost too big for her. Lola is next. She wears a long pink dress that always covers her feet and she may as well look like she is floating of the air. She as blond hair like her twin but it is a little longer and just goes straight down. The top of her hair is similar to Lincoln's with the three tuffs at the top and how it curves. She also wears a crown on top of her head as a symbol of being a 'queen' as well as being a champion in beauty pageants. The last one for now is Lisa. She wears white shoes, brown shorts, and a green sweater. Her hair is brown and goes down to her neck. The pieces at the bottom split so her hair is a little spaced out at the bottom. She as glasses that make her eyes look about 10 times bigger than they are.

"Alright! What is the problem?" Lola and Lana speak at the same time. "She won't keep her stuff on her side of the room and is being annoying! Me? No, it was you!"

"Enough!" he told them. "I heard part or more like all of your argument so….. one of you can stay in your room and the other can go play somewhere else in the house that isn't someone else's bedroom. Or, you can get along and actually SHARE your room." He proposed stressing the last part of that sentence. "So which is it.?" The two girls thought for a moment before silently reaching an agreement.

"I will go play with my pets in the living room while Lola can do her tea party in our room."

"Agreed" said Lola

 **"** Alright, go back to what you were doing you two." He said with a smile surprised at how easy that was this time. He didn't even have to use the cookies. They went to their respective places while Lisa tried to sneak back to her room hoping Lincoln didn't actually need to talk to her. She was almost at the door when Lincoln called.

"Lisa." He said in a you're not getting away that easy tone.

"Dang it" she said turning around to her older brother. "What do you need elder brother?" she asked as if she had no clue.

"I thought we agreed that you couldn't do any experiments unless mom, dad, or one of our older sibling minus Lynn and Leni were home."

"That is correct elder brother."

"Then what are you doing in there that needed so much attention?"

'"I'm glad you asked Lincoln.' She said. Lots of times Lisa has gone back on deals or tried to trick the sisters and Lincoln so she could do her work. Like giving Leni a fake antidote or giving Luan a cookie that made her glow when the parents said she wasn't supposed to experiment on them anymore. So Lincoln wasn't surprised that she apparently went down on this deal too. And that she didn't seem to care. "I was actually about to come get you to show you a possibly new scientific breakthrough."

"No Lisa, you are not doing any testing on anything….or one for that matter that has any chance of exploding. If anything bad happens I'll be blamed because I'm in charge. But, since we are on the topic what does this new invention do?"

"Well I could give you a long complicated answer that you wouldn't understand or I have a deal. If you let me show you what it does, hopefully it will work, I will do no other experiments until one of our elder sisters, minus Leni and Lynn, or parental units get home. How does that sound?"

Lincoln thought about her deal. On one hand he knew any of his older sisters could show up any moment, but knowing them he guessed they would be gone for another couple hours.(And Leni and Lynn were the two most likely to show up first.) On the other hand he was really curios as to what this invention does. "Okay you got a deal. You better keep your end of the bargain." They went to Lisa's room, which she shares with baby Lily, and Lincoln sees what looks like a to gun based of a video game. It is green and black with a gold line going down the middle. The end is several circles with a tip at the end where it collects the energy to fire. So think of that part as like a 'Buzz Lightyear' blaster from 'Disney Infinity' which Lola and Lana like to play. Lincoln hopes when they get older they may play other video games with him. The 'blaster' was on her desk next to all of her stuff. It looks like a hurricane was in her section of the room. Stuff were scattered everywhere and everything looked out of place. 'She must have been working on this for days if not months without stopping.' he thought in his head. After thinking of what it could possible do he finally spoke. I have a few questions. 1) What does it do?

How long did it take you to make it? And 3) Why does it look like its from a video game?

"To the last two it took me almost half the year to make and pure coincidence. To the second question it is a machine that can change anything back to the way it was before it say got broken or just stopped working. It depends on how far back you put the scale." Lincoln then noticed that on the left side the was a dial that had different settings of time from a day to years. Lisa was now holding it and also got an old apple. Lincoln guessed it was at least 2 days old. She goes over and puts it on a a stool at the other side of the desk.

"Riiiigghht. And you suspect me to believe it will work?" Lincoln knew she could some pretty neat things but he was being skeptical on this one.

" I do. At least I hope it will work. This will be its first test."

Lincoln then had another question. " How come you wanted to show me this anyway?"

"If it works it will be a scientific breakthrough and I need a witness. Also you are the only sibling that shares even a little interested in what I do." 'You may even be the second smartest person in this house. Your the only one that understands me half the time and even helps me with some of my experiments.' she thought inside her head not saying that out loud.

" Fair enough." he said.

Lisa then set the dial to 2 days. "As you can see that apple I put on the stool is 2 days past expiration. So of course I set the dial for two days. I haven't made a name for it yet if you were wondering. Now Observe." the blaster then starts to warm up. It fires a small light beam hitting the apple directly. Lincoln half expected it to split in half or explode. But when it finished he couldn't believe his eyes. The apple was still there but it looked almost new with only a small bruise to show it was getting old.

"Yes! It works! Lisa said victoriously. " I will be the greatest scientist in the world!" then remembering that Lincoln was there turned around to see him looked amazed not at the success of the invention but also at the four year old's reaction. He hardly ever saw his little sister show any emotion, he would see more emotion from Lucy. The last time he could recall was when they tried to get him to kiss Ronnie Anne for the first time, her excitement could rival against Lola's. They have been boyfriend girlfriend about a month after that but hadn't told anyone yet. Of course he suspected that a couple of his sisters like Lisa or even Lola knew about it. Lisa looked embarrassed and quickly composed herself. "I mean it worked just as I expected."

Lincoln just rolled his eyes. "You know you don't always have to hide your emotions. What you did there would be expected from you. Especially with you being so young. But that was awesome Lisa! Now as much as I would like to celebrate with you I need to go finish my comic book." He went and opened the door hoping that she would stay true to her word this time. The moment he opened the door however Izzy, Hops, and El Deabilo crawled, jumped, and slithered into the room. Hops came in first scaing Lincoln causing him to fall down. Hops landed on his head and Izzy and El Deoblo craweled over him.

"Guys get back here. You know you aren't supposed to go into aunt Lisa's and Lily's room!" Yelled Lana coming in herself running over Lincoln, "Sorry Linc, She said. Lincoln could only groan in response. El Deablo went into Lily's crib thinking it was his cage so Lana didn't have to worry about him. Izzy went under Lisa's bed to find a snack, and Hops was just jumping all over the place. Lana went under the bed to grab her lizard. A few seconds later she stuck her head and hands out holding Izzy. "Got ya!" she said. Hops then jumped in front of her and then jump to Lisa's desk. He started to knock stuff over including papers, beakers, ect. Thankfully he didn't cause an explosion.

"Lana get that amphibian of yours before he destroys something." Said Lisa worried he could destroy her work.

"He isn't an amphibian, he's a frog."

"Frogs are amp- never mind just grab him! Said an annoyed Lisa. Lana got out of Lisa's bed putting Izzy in her overall pocket. She then jumped up to the desk herself. She almost grabbed Hops when he suddenly jumped of the desk and landed on Lisa's head causing her to accidentally press the dial on her invention and also starting it before dropping it to grab Hops.( which she is thinking about using for experiments now) Not noticing what happened Lisa grabbed Hops and threw him off her and Hops landed right in the aim of the blaster.

"Gotcha" said Lana who also didn't notice that the blaster is on. Fortunately Lincoln, who finally got up, did.

"Lana look out!" He said running towards her.

"Huh?" She said. Looking at the blaster a few feet away from her. When she saw it was about to fire her eyes filled with terror too scared to move. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as it fired. Lincoln not being sure he would make it jumped towards her and pushed a scared Lana out of the way. He got back up to his feet but before he could do anything else got hit square in the chest. "Lincoln!" yelled Lisa. Lana was too shocked to say anything still thinking about what happened. All she could do was watch. He started to glow white wandering what would happen. In a few seconds he felt like he was shrinking his cloths becoming baggy. His hair became shorter and teeth shrunk. His chipped tooth wasn't chipped anymore either. His skin got a little lighter. He felt like he was shrinking- no more like he was getting younger. When it was over he realized he was buried under his shirt. He got up making sure to keep his shirt on him holding it at the front scrunched up. He looked around not noticing Lisa and Lana behind him with shocked looks on their faces. He was still trying to find out what happened when he saw that everything was so much bigger. Like Lily's crib or Lisa's desk. Before he was taller but now he isn't even half the size of the crib and can't even see the top of the desk if he were to stand next to it. He also just realized that his shirt was the only piece of clothing on him, but it was dragging in the floor and he to hold it up to keep it from falling off. "What happened to me?" He asked not noticing that his voice was much higher. He was still trying to proceed what happened when Lana spoke.

"L-Lincoln, you f-eel okay bro? She asked nervously, not sure how he would react. Out of habit he turned around and looked down to Lana. But instead he just saw her feet! He looked back up and to both of their surprise were exactly eye level.

"Um... Lana did you get bigger." he asked too shocked to think straight.

"Nope." was all she said and all Lincoln needed to hear before everything started to black out. "Lincoln!"

 **So what do you think? This one is really fun to write. It will hopefully be updated more often than my other fic "Lincoln Universe" I actually have four chapters written for this one. Counting this chapter. I still need to type the other ones. And with school starting again in a little more than a week it may slow me down so I will update whenever possible. I am also thinking about changing the title but I can't think of anything at the moment. Please review and if you have an idea let me know. Also sorry if Lisa seems a little ooc. She is the hardest one for me to write and this is my first time using her. Next Chapter we will see the other sisters which I'm pretty sure I got in character more. Have a good week and see you next time.**


	2. And Then There Was Three

**Hello again everybody. Sorry I didn't update this as soon as both you and I would like. I've had a busy schedule for the last week of summer and school has started back up. I know Its been a while since I posted. I may have lied a little as well. Chapters three and four are where the other sisters find out. This one is about the twins and Lisa finding out what exactly happened to Lincoln. I would like to thank all those who liked or followed my story. I have 10 favorites and 18 follows and over 400 views! I didn't think this would be so popular so quick. Sorry for the wait again. I would also like to thank "Melody Thunder" "GrandMassaSpectre" "hardrocker21" and the guest for the reviews. I really like "GrandMassaSpectre" story "Loud and Proud" I can't wait for the next chapter. I also want to say that "Out of Sight" by "hardrocker21" is also been a fun one to read. I was wondering if Ronnie Anne is ever going to find out what happened by the way. I have been reading both for a while and you both keep up the good work. As for the "Guest" that is actually a great title. I don't know if it will be the story title or if I decide to make it the title of the first chapter but I am sure I will use it somewhere. Thanks for the idea. Thank you all again and please leave more reviews weather they are about something I messed up on or any ideas you have I will appreciate it. This is both my first and second story because I made my other one the same day. I mentioned it in the last chapter. I dragged this on long enough so I hope you like the next two chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Loud House or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2 "What Happened To Me?"**

"Lincoln!" Yelled Lisa as Lana laid on the ground thinking about what happened. 'He saved me?!' she thought in her head. Both hoped that he would be alright. 'How will this affect him? Thought Lisa. 'Sure it worked on the apple but a human! I don't know what it will do to him.' She was finding ironic that the one time she wasn't testing it on one of her siblings it ended up doing just that.

"Ummmm-Lisa what is that supposed to do anyways?" Lana asked getting up. Both watched the best they could but the glow surrounding Lincoln made it hard to see. Lana was worried, especially since it almost hit her.

"It is supposed to make whatever it hits newer or fix it depending on how far the dial is set." She didn't even bother to use scientific terms as she too was scared for her brother. "I don't know what it will do to Linc-." She suddenly stopped as she realized that the glow had faded and she could see Lincoln again. She wished what she saw wasn't true and this was just a dream. At first they didn't see Lincoln at all but then they saw a tuft of familiar white hair pop out from the shirt. A face soon followed. Lincoln got up holding the shirt that was now much too big so he wasn't completely naked.

Both Lisa and Lana were shocked at what they saw. Lincoln was there but he looked younger and was about as tall as Lana.

"What happened to me?" he asked so dazed he didn't even notice the two other sisters in the room. He was looking all over the room realizing himself how big everything is. Lisa noticed that even his vocal cords changed making her wonder what else had possibly changed about him that wasn't just physical appearance. Lincoln was obviously getting more nervous still not saying anything two his younger sisters.

Lana finally decided to speak to him to see if he was, despite everything that has happened so far, okay. "L-Lincoln, you okay bro?" It seemed Lincoln forgot about his current size and looked down at Lana's feet out of habit of being taller. When he looked up both of their eyes were as wide as saucers. Lana was so shocked cause she finally got a clear look at his face and realized how much had changed. His hair was shorter, freckles weren't as noticeable, and his buck teeth had shrunk a little. Lincoln was shocked because he was exactly eye level with Lana.

"Ummmmm- Lana did you get bigger?" he asked not being sure what else to ask.

"Nope." Was all she said before Lincoln fainted. "Lincoln!" she yelled catching him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry Lana I'm sure he just fainted from shock." But even her voice sounded uneven. She walked over to her invention looking at the setting of the dial. Her usual calm uncaring look was replaced with one of fear and worry. "F-f-ff-five years!?" 'Why do I even have that setting?' she thought in her head. "Lana take Lincoln to his room and give him a pair of your cloths for when he wakes up I will get the rest of his stuff." She said with a serious expression.

"Why my clothes?" She asked.

"Because the machine was set for five years meaning he is the same age as you so its either your clothes or Lola's and I am 100% sure he wouldn't want to wear a dress." She said stating the obvious.

"Fair enough."

 _Meanwhile with Lola_

(A few minutes ago)

"So Mr. Sprinkels did you hear about the latest pageant I won?" said Lola who was talking to her stuffed bear Mr. Sprinkels. She was still doing her tea party and was wearing her newest tiara. She had been trying to tell him about all of the things that she had done….trying. The other siblings had been making a lot of noise. First it was Lana chasing her pets so she didn't give it a second thought. Then there was a bunch of yelling and she heard Lincoln's name a couple times. She thought about investigating the situation for possible black mail but decided that she didn't want to end her tea party. But her patience was getting thin. "Lincoln!" She heard Lana yell. That was the final straw. Even when there was only four of them it still wasn't that quiet. She would have to teach them a lesson. She got up from her chair and went into the hallway not knowing what she was walking into.

(Back to Lana, Lisa, and still unconscious Lincoln)

Lana was starting to drag Lincoln to his room making sure that his shirt was still on. She didn't even reach the door when an annoyed Lola slammed it open.

"What is going in here? Mr. Sprinkles can't hear talking about myself! I outta-" but she stopped when she saw an unconscious Lincoln with his shirt covering his whole body being dragged by Lana, who had a look of oh yeah Lola is still here. Kind of forgot. 'Why is he so small? He looks like he's no bigger than me and Lana' she thought in her head. Still not believing her eyes she asked the obvious. "I-Is that Lincoln!?" She yelled.

"Affirmative." Said Lisa, she was able to calm herself down and had her normal attitude back. She just finished getting the rest of Lincolns stuff and was sneaking some of the cookies from the bag.

Lola just stared at the now six year old boy before squealing in excitement. "Eeeeeee! O.M.G. he his cute now! I totally want to dress him up like doll now." She said before passing out half from shock and the other from all the things she could force him to wear. Plus he did look a little cute. ( **Before you say anything, tell me Lola wouldn't react like that at least a little. Also no I do not ship them or any of the sibling together. Just getting that out of the way.)**

"She watches way too many MLP episodes. Especially the ones with Rarity." Said Lana.

"Agreed fellow sibling. Mabey I can find a way to lower how much of that she watches a day. Now back to business. You continue what you were doing and I will bring Lola back to conscious, understood? She nodded and went back to her job. Lisa then went over to her desk and grabbed a water bottle that was contently there. 'Now I can test how well water can actually wake up someone.' She thought before opening the lid and pouring the water on her.

"Gasp. Why am I all wet?!" She asked before seeing Lisa with a water bottle in her hand. "You better have a good reason for this!...or else!" she said already thinking of ways to get her back. One involved a little help from Luan, the comedian of the family.

"You lost consciousness after seeing Lincoln who looks like and may be the same age unit of you and your polar opposite sister."

"Huh" was all she could say not fully understanding what Lisa just said.

"You past out after seeing Lincoln who looks like he is the same age as you and Lana." She said with a deadpanned look. Sometimes it was annoying being the smartest person in the family. She was starting to think about what Lincoln said earlier about showing more emotion and acting more her age. Until Lola brought back to reality.

"Oh…Right. I remember now. By the way what happened?"

"Well…."

Meanwhile….

"Lincoln, Lincoln. Come on big bro wake up." Said Lana who was still trying to wake up Lincoln. He was a lot easier to carry now so she was able to get him up to his bed easily unlike the last time Lynn and her had moved him to his room in his sleep during the whole roommate situation. She had gone and got him a pair of her cloths already before she tried to wake him up. She found a clean pair of socks, underwear, shorts, green shirt, (that had a picture of a frog on it, all her shirts do but the overalls cover the picture) overalls, and even found her extra pair of shoes and baseball cap. (She has a large supply of both for in case they get worn out and are beyond repair) After trying the gentle approach she decided to, as Luna would say, turn it up to 11. She made several attempts including moving him around the bed, jumping on top of him, which she found really funny, yell at him, and even got Walt the families pet canary to peck at his head until the beak somehow got bent. Lana was able to straighten it out before he flew away. **(You didn't think I forgot the other pets to did you? Seriously that is one thing I notice in a lot of TLH fanfics is that they hardly ever if even mention the pets in the story. Not saying that's a bad thing I just wanted to point it out. Also I'm not talking about a specific author(s). it's just something I noticed. I feel like the pets should be in it more. Especially after the episode "Pets Peeved" its one of my favorites.) "** Sorry Walt." Said Lana. "Did Lincoln go into a coma?" she asked. Immediately after thinking that she ignored the question thinking it would be best not to think of things like that. "Come on Lincoln. Wwaaaakkeeee uuuuuuuuup. How am I supposed to repay you if you can't even talk? Or see for that matter."

Lisa and Lola walked in seeing a still passed out Lincoln and a frustrated/sad Lana. Lana looked up seeing them and noticed that Lola was wet. "Hey guys. Why are you all wet? She asked looking at her twin.

"Ask Lisa." She said still annoyed about that.

"Hey Lis can you help me I can't get him to wake up.?"

Lola then got a look on her face that said 'I know how to deal with this'. "Here let me try I have been wanting to try this on him for a while." She said climbing up the bed. She leaned down to Lincoln's ear a whispered in a sweet voice (but still loud enough that the others in the room could hear.) "Lincoln, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne is on her way for your date and you only have five minutes to get ready." Lola had been wanting to try this ever since she secretly found out that the two were dating. She normally saves it for black mail but this seemed like the perfect time to test out the trick.

"What?" said Lincoln getting up instantly. It surprised Lola how much his voice had changed. "I have to get ready!" He said trying to get up but the shirt along with Lola and Lana on both sides of him restricted his movements. He looked at the three sisters who were trying not to laugh but couldn't help it and laughed out loud. He looked annoyed until he remembered his small (Pun intended) predicament. He looked over to Lisa so she could explain what had happened. "Okay…give me the short easy to understand answer." He told her trying to make this go by fast. He was a little embarrassed that he was only in his shirt, even though it was covering his whole body.

"The machine I built made you shrink in size and quite possibly turn you into a six year old." She said in her normal voice. "I will need to run some tests to get a better analysis."

"So you're telling me that I am possible a six year old again?!" he said shocked and a little bad. 'I don't know which is worse this or the "bad luck" fiasco. He thought to himself. He shivered at the thought of that. Ever since that event Lincoln tried not to think about luck good or bad and also never thought about the event ever since. He was afraid he would become even more timid and found himself for the lack of a better term lucky that nothing too bad happened to him or that he wasn't traumatized. The sisters found it best to forget it too and be a little nicer to Lincoln. Even Lynn.

"Affirmative." Said Lisa bringing him back to the world.

"How long will it be until you can change me back?" He asked his genus sister. Hopping it wouldn't be too long.

"Well…..seeing on how I will have to order/find new parts and then build the same machine but with the opposite effect. Carry the one…. I would say a-aat lea-least the whole s-s-summer." She said nervously. Normal she wouldn't be this nervous but she had heard about the few times that Lincoln was finally tipped over the boiling point and she can tell how much anger he tries to hide. She had actually been trying to find ways to help calm him down so he wouldn't lose his anger.

"What!" said Lincoln, Lola and Lana at the same time. Each had a different reaction. Lola thought she would have plenty of time to make Lincoln somehow wear a dress for 2 reasons. 1) She would use it to blackmail him later by taking a photo, and 2) she thought maybe she could have someone play dress up with her. Not even Lincoln would want to do that. He was fine with being a butler but he crossed the line at dress up. He even made a deal with her that he would do basically any other game except that and she couldn't refuse. Lana now felt even guilty about what happened. Not only was her only big brother now her age, which she had to admit was cool, but for at least the whole summer. She really hopped Lincoln wouldn't get mad. Lincoln could only think about one thing 'at least the whole summer!' he couldn't wait that long he couldn't let people see him like this.

"You can't expect me to be like this for at least the whole summer." He said in disbelief.

"Quite possible. It could be sooner but I wouldn't count on it"

"This is why we had those rules in the first place Lisa!" He yelled losing control of his anger for one the very few times. "You better fix this asap because from what the older sibs and Mom and Dad tell me I was very much like Lola attitude wise. Maybe not as bad but you get the point. Believe me when I say I did not have very good control of my anger back then. I am pretty sure you don't want that for the next couple years." He warned. The tone of his voice made it sound believable.

"I will get on. It right away. But first I need to run some scans to make sure there is nothing else wrong with you." She said in her normal voice, she was able to go back to her regular composer. But Lincoln could tell from slight twitches that she was actually nervous. He had been able to find little ways his sisters were hiding something when they weren't making it obvious.

Lisa ran off to get her things while the twins walked out so Lincoln could change into the spare cloths Lana gave him. "Thanks for the cloths Lana." He said before Lola closed the door for him.

"I wonder if what Lincoln said about being like me was true?" she herself had heard about Lincoln's anger outburst but they were few and far between.

"I'm not sure. He made it sound believable but with nice he generally his I wouldn't be surprised if he made it up so Lisa would work faster." Lana replied while thinking 'And I am going to help him in any way I can! Maybe Lisa could use some help on her invention.'

 **Finally done. Sorry again for the wait. This took me a little bit to type because it was way shorter than it is now and there were a few things I forgot. So I tried to make it a little longer and have it make more since. I am having so much fun writing this and again please review, like, or follow. I could still use ideas for titles and if there is anywhere I messed up please let me now. For those who have read my other fanfic "Lincoln Universe" I will try to have that updated soon but this one seems to be doing better so I will focus more on this. Don't worry though I haven't forgotten it.**

 **Lincoln (6year old)-"Hey can I do the whole see you next time thing? Also why did you turn me into a six year old man? Come on. I go through enough already.**

 **Heh heh c-c-calm d-d-down Lincoln how about you just say goodbye to the readers for now.**

 **Lincoln (6 year old)- Okay fine. See you guys in the next chapter. This is Lincoln Loud and 7lights13darknesses signing out. Bye."**

 **Its cute hearing you say that in a six year old voice.**

 **"Is not!"**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sisters Find Out Part 1

**Lincoln (6 year old)-Hello again everybody Lincoln here. 7lights13darknesses was going to do the introduction but fainted when seeing the views this morning. Before the last chapter they were at 498 I believe. And this morning they were (Checks his phone) over 1,000! It wasn't even up for the full 24 hours before that. Wow even I am shocked. There is also 13 likes and 20 follows. Now you know what's like to pass out author person. Oh right still asleep. Anyways we would like to thank you for the reviews which will be answered at the end of the chapter from now on. I am still not used to this voice. (Realizes that he is still on the spotlight) oh yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. We will see the rest of my siblings in this and the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: the author does not own me, my siblings, or The Loud House. All of them belongs to nickelodeon and Chris Savino.**

 **Chapter 3 "The siblings find out" part 1**

Lincoln had just finished putting on the overalls on and decided he would wear the hat too. 'red is more of Lynn's color. I wish it was orange. Oh well.' He thought as he put on the hat. When he finished he was surprised at how well the cloths fit him if not just a little loose. The underwear was a little tight but that is to be expected. Lincoln may have been older than Lana but he was apparently very skinny compared to her.

"I'm glad Lana is a Tomboy." He said to himself glad that he didn't have to wear anything girly like one of Lola's dresses. He pulled out a mirror that was in-between the dresser and desk that he had there for whenever he would get ready for a date with Ronnie Anne. He was surprised at how much he looked like his sister now. All he have to do was diy his hair blond let it grow out and cover his freckles and you would hardly tell the difference between the two. His buck teeth were not as visible at this age. You could only see the tip of them. He, Lana, and Lola could pass for triplets as far as anyone outside of the family knew. Which is really ironic since the three of them actually share the same birthday. Lincoln was upset at first that he had to share his special day but now all three of them actually like sharing their birthday like they actually were triplets. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashba-**

"Oh no we are not putting a flashback in this chapter. It is already the longest one so far." Lincoln stopped the flashback.

 **Come on man it was going to be really good.**

"No. save the flashback scene for another time.

 **Okay one I am in charge and two how come tiny linc?**

 **"** I don't care and Tiny Linc? Really if that's my new nickname its already been used and you can do better than that."

 **Fine I won't call you that. So about that flash-**

 **"** Moving on"

"Wait does this mean that we are actually triplets now?" He asked himself again. Just then he noticed something hanging over the top of the dresser and suddenly became curios as to what it was. While also at the same time feeling like he should know what it is. He climbed up to the top of the dresser and saw it was a comic book, Ace Savvy to be exact. "Hmmmm, this looks interesting. I wonder what it is about. It might help if I find the 1st…wait I know what it is. This is the comic I was reading ealier. Why was I thinking that?" He was starting to get worried. Suddenly he felt a small headache forming and started to look drowsy.

Just then Lisa walked in with her things bringing Lincoln back to reality causing the headache to go away. It took a little bit for her to spot her still older brother. When she saw him two things went through her head. One why was he on top of the dresser and two she was surprised at how much he looked like Lana minus the hair and freckles. "I'm am ready to proceed if you are but first I must ask why are you on top of your dresser?"

"Just getting my comic." Linc said convincingly. Lisa seemed to believe him and just sighed wondering how he could be thinking of comics at a time like this. "Just let me get down." He said. He looked down and realized hoe high he was. Sure the jump wasn't that high but he wasn't to being at a size where he could actually stand at the top of his dresser and was small for a six year old. He was actually a little scared about getting down. 'Why am I so nervous? I'm not actually a 6 year old am I? Lisa saw the look on his face and wondered why he was scared.

"Its okay Lincoln. It is not that high. You should be able to jump down without sustaining any injury." Believing her words Lincoln took a deep breath and jumped down landing on his feet right next to Lisa.

"That wasn't so bad." He said relived. "Okay Lis, what do I need to do?"

"You JUST Stand there and I will do the rest." She said. She grabbed a scanner tht she made herself and wait for it…..scanned Lincoln. (shocker) When she was done she put it the machine behind her also made by herself. She watched the results her face quickly going to one of curiosity, to nervous, to worry.

"This is worse than I feared!" she yelled causing the twins to come out of their room to see what the matter was.

"What is!?" All three of them shouted at once. They all stopped and stared at each other. "Okay that is just getting weird." Said Lincoln.

"Agreed." Said Lisa while the twins just nodded.

"So what's wrong?" Said Lincoln really wanting to know now.

"It would appear that the device that as still yet to be named, not only made you physically a 6 year old but also half mentally one as well. The other half is still the 11 year old part of the brain."

"Wow cool. Said Lana honestly finding that pretty awesome.

"So wait is he a six year old or eleven year old? That is just confusing." Said Lola.

"He is a six year old with half the brain of an eleven year old. This is quit fascinating."

Up to this point Lincoln wasn't paying much attention to the conversation not sure what to think of his situation. What will his sisters and parents think? Not to mention Clyde and his other friends at school. Especially Ronnie Anne. At that thought he started to panic in his head. What would he tell his supposed to be secret girlfriend, how did Lola find out anyways? Yeah Ronnie I was turned into a 6 year old and have half the mind of one. He was not sure if he would tell her or not. Ronnie Anne, or Nie Nie as he found out thanks to Bobby, was very much like Lynn, except she didn't play sports but was somehow still very strong, and wasn't sure how she would react. When he heard Lisa mention the condition of his brain being "Fascinating" he was once again pulled into reality. "Do any experiments on me not related to changing me back and you will regret it." He sounded a lot like Lola right there. 'Man I know they said I acted like Lola but even I am shocked.' He thought. He actually wasn't sure which part of him said that. The 6 or 11 year old side.

"Relax Lincoln. Even I know when not to go too far."

What about the time you tried to experiment on Lily?" he asked skeptically.

"That is all in the past. Plus I am in enough trouble as it is with the rest of the family unit."

"Okay." He said choosing to trust her.

"Now that that's out of the way I suggest we tell the rest of the siblings that we need to have an emergency sibling meeting asap." What about mom and dad?" asked Lana.

"Yeah shouldn't we call them too?" Asked her twin.

"I believe it would be best if we tell the other sibling units first."

"Okay Lis. I will text the rest of the siblings a message. Said Linc getting his phone out of his now way to big pair of jeans on the floor. He went to messages and selected the group messages that had each roommate of the other siblings so he wouldn't text it to those who were already here. He sends to everyone minus the parents and Lily since she didn't have a phone.

'Emergency sibling meeting! Code Green L3!' he texted. All the other sisters got the text at the exact same time and knew they had to hurry.

 **Lori**

Lori and Bobby were at the park having a picnic date. They were at the top of a hill with a beautiful view of the lake. Lori was in here usually get up blue tank top, shorts, and white shoes but she had done her hair a little bit making it a bit straighter. Lily was just wearing her diaper her other clothes next to the tree. "Oh Boo Boo Bear this was a great idea for a date." She said. Lily was behind her chasing a butterfly.

"I knew you would like it Babe. When I saw this spot I just thought "man that would be a great place to-"

BUUZZZZZ! Suddenly Lori's phone went off. Usually she wouldn't answer it during dates but recognized Lincoln's ringtone and thought he might need advice for babysitting the few siblings that were there. "Hold that thought Bobby it's from Lincoln. Twerp better have a good excuse or I will turn him into a human pretzel." She reached for her phone and was shocked. "I got to go Bobby family emergency!" She ran down the hill thinking she forgot something. Realizing what she went back and grabbed her baby sister and few toys before kissing Bobby goodbye.

"Bye Babe. Hope it's nothing too serious." He said knowing how chaotic her family can be. Lori went to the family van or as they call it "Vanzilla" and put Lily in her car seat. She got it started and figured she should go get her other siblings too since at least two of them were at the Mall. She decided to get Lynn first knowing she was at the park as well. "What did Lisa do this time?" she wondered.

 **Lynn**

Lynn is at the park field playing soccer with her friends, including Polly Pain, the two teams were tied 5 to 5 and Lynn was going for the winning goal. She was in her red and white jersey with the number 1 on it, shorts, shoes and hair done in a pony tail."Go Lynnsainity!" Yelled her team. She was almost in range when she felt her phone go off. Like Lori she recognized the ringtone as Lincoln's and called a time out. Both teas were confused until they saw her pull out her phone. They figured it might be an emergency when they saw the look on her face but all of them were surprised when she just started to run off the field. The players look at one another not sure what to do with it being on time out and with the best player leaving. She suddenly ran back and gave the signal for the game to continue and kicked the ball into the goal. She started to head off again when Vanzilla pulled up. "Where number 1! Where number 1!" She yelled with the rest of the team cheering and the other looking sad. Lynn then jumped into the van and Lori drove off to get the others.

 **Leni and Luna**

Leni was at the mall taking advantage of the begging of the summer sales. Luna was at the mall as well but at a concert. Leni was in her usually get up cyan dress, sandals, and a pair of sun glasses on top of her head. Her Lori and Luna all three wear earrings. She was walking to the checkout line when she heard her phone. At first she wasn't sure how to grab it with her hands full until she remembered that she could just put the bags down. She looked at the message and new she had to hurry. She may not be the smartest tool in the shed but even she knew when something bad most have happened. She grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when the cashier called her saying she still had to pay. Leni blushed in embarrassment because the cashier happened to be Chad. Who she may or may not have a crush on. (Chad is shown in the episode "L is for Love") She walked over to check out.

Luna was having a blast at the concert. Luna was in her purple shirt with a skull on it, skirt, and purple boots. Her hair was shorter having cut to a pixie cut. 'Nothing says starting the summer like going to a Mick Swagger concert on the first day' she thought. Her friend Tabby was also there right next to her. "This is awesome mate!" Tabby said in her own British accent.

"You now it dude!" she replied. She then felt her phone vibrate at checked real quick to make sure it wasn't from mom or dad. When she say it was from Lincoln and what it said she knew she had to go. "Sorry Tabs I got to go. Family emergency!"

"I understand mate. Let me know if everything is okay!" Luna nodded before heading to the doors using her skills from going to so many concerts to get out in under 2 minuets! She ran to the front of the mall where she met Leni. Both had worried looks on their faces wondering what could have caused Lincoln to call them all home. Luna grabbed some of Leni's bags and both were about to start running to the house when vanzilla pulled up. They got in and saw that Lynn, Lori of course, and Lilly were already in meaning Luan and Lucy were the only two left.

 **Lucy**

Lucy was at a poetry club with Hikue. She is her all black shirt, shorts and of course her all black hair that covers her eyes. It had been so long since they had seen it that very few of the siblings even remembered if her hair was blond or brown, they just knew that the black was hair diy. Her socks were black and white striped going up to her knees. She also has the palest skin looking almost white. The only time she was whiter was last Aprils Fools Day. She is now about to read one of her newest poems that of course Lincoln helped with.

"Darkness…"

BUUZZZZZZZ! That is until her phone went off. Due to only being eight she had to have her phone on at least vibrate when she was out by herself. Royal Woods was a pretty peaceful place so the parents were fine with the kids going out as long as they were back before sunset. With a few exceptions for the older sisters.

"Sigh." She said instead of actually sighing. She walked of the stage to look at her phone. How she was able to read it or her poem for that matter through her hair, which covers her eyes, I don't know. She saw it was from her only brother and even though she didn't show it was worried about what it said. 'What did Lisa do this time?' she thought to herself. She told Hikue she had to go but even Hikue could tell something was bothering Lucy. That and she had a little help.

"Family emergency?" Hikue guessed.

"How did you know?"

"The spirits told me. What else?"

"Fair enough. I will be back next week." She then walked out the doors just as the van pulled up. She got in and saw that most of the others were already in.

"Okay all we need to do is get Luan and then head home." Said Lori.

 **Luan**

Luan was dressed up in her clown uniform juggling different fruits in her hands on her unicycle. Giggles was there too since Lincoln couldn't be her assistant. He was watching some of the younger sisters that had nowhere to go today. She believed it was the twins and Lisa which did not surprise her. Luan went on a little more before doing the finishing part of her act.

"Water you say we add some melons?" she spoke to the audience. She gave Giggles the cue but before Luan could catch it her phone went off startling her. You would think that she would be used to that with how often Lucy scared her and the rest of the family. She fell off the unicycle dropping what fruit she had and a second later the water melon fell on her. This caused the kids to laugh, they were only 6 and 7 year olds. This reminded Luan of when Lincoln did something similar when he first joined her has an assistant. She grabbed her phone thinking that it better be important or someone was going to get it next April fool's Day. When she saw what it said she knew it was no joke. She went back stage to where Giggles was who was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Hey can you finish the other scenes for me and bring my stuff back when you're done? I got to go, family emergency."

"Sure thing Luan." Said Giggles. She was more than delighted to help.

"Thank you. You can keep the leftover cake." Luan then went over to the mother and told her she had to leave but her friend was more than capable of finishing it. The mother nodded but before Luan could leave someone stopped her by pulling her skirt. He had a hat that looked like Lana's but was green, brown hair, a blue shirt with oil stains and was a little loose on him, he also had a pair of black sweatpants that were also a little dirty, and a pair of white shoes. He also had freckles and little buck teeth that sorta reminded of Lincoln when he was this young. He looked like somone that would do mechanics. She looked down seeing it was the birthday boy! He looked at her blushing as if he was too shy to say something.

"U-U-um. Luan I w-w-was wondering if you could give this to your sister L-Lana? I would give myself but I'm too scared." He handed her an envelope that looked normal but when she looked at the front she was shocked. It said 'to Lana from Skippy' but what surprised her was that it had hearts drawn around it. 'Is he the secret admirer Lana talked about?' Luan thought inside her head.

"Sure thing Skippy I'm sure Lana would **LOVE** to see this. She said making a pun and a hint hint at the same time. Skippy seemed to brightened up from that.

"Thanks!" He said excited.

"No problem. And happy birthday." She said heading off to her home. She couldn't believe that she just met Lana's secret admirer. That or another boy that liked her. Either way she was exited. The van showed up a minute later and Luan got in seeing all the siblings minus the ones that stayed home. She told them that Giggles would bring her stuff home later. They then started to head home.

 **Meanwhile with Lincoln**

"Okay I sent everybody a text. Lincoln said. They will probably be home in about 20-30 minutes seeing that there spread out across town. So with that in mind can I have some alone time? I'm still having trouble processing this." 'I'm still trying to get use to my own voice.' He thought to himself.

Lisa, Lola, and Lana nodded in understanding going to do their own things for a little bit.

"So you are probably wondering what 'code green L3' is right?" Lincoln said talking to the viewers. "Well whenever we have an emergency and any of the siblings aren't there we send them a code with the color that represents the sister or me the most. For Lisa that is of course green. Lori is light blue, Leni is cyan, Luna is purple, Luan is yellow, Lynn is dark red, I am of course orange, Lucy is black, Lana is dark blue, and Lola is pink. Lily doesn't have one since she is always with someone and the most trouble she causes is not wearing her diaper. Then there are the levels. Each of us have two levels, except for Lisa and Lola, for time's sake I will just explain Lisa's. L1 is something like the roof exploded off again, L2 is something that she built went haywire and destroys things in the house, and L3 is her invention did something to one of the other siblings or herself. There is actually a L4 which is when something like the house caught on fire but thankfully we haven't had to use that one. I came up with the whole system myself."

Lincoln then climbed back up to his bed wondering what her sisters would say. He was starting to get nervous and scared although he didn't know why. "Great the six year old side of my brain is taking over again, I think." He honestly couldn't tell if his nervousness was coming from one side or both even. "UUggggggg! I got to find a way to at least balance this. Don't worry Lincoln Lisa will fix this. Besides it still going to be a while before the other sisters get-

"Were here!" Said Lori pushing the door open. The other siblings walked in oldest to youngest with Lucy holding baby Lily.

"So what's the emergency Lis? Asked Luna. Lisa, Lola, and Lana were in the living room. She would ask Lincoln but since he wasn't in there, which kind of scared her, she asked Lisa since it was related to her. Lincoln was startled that his sisters got here really quick and started to make room for himself under his bed with the hidden hand me downs.

Lisa looked nervous as she knew that once she told them she would probably know how Lincoln feels when all the siblings go against him. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that. Sure may be the residential genius and showed less emotion than Lucy most of the time, but even she had limits. She got scared by the shadow of a cat once. A CAT! She was still embarrassed about that. Again she thought about what Lincoln said to her before this all happened. 'I need to focus at the task at hand.' She thought to herself not allowing herself to think of usel- not important at the time, emotions. She did think she may have to think more about it. She finally sighed before looking at her sisters.

"First I think it would be best if we all went to Lori and Leni's room for an emergency sibling meeting. Me and Lincoln will explain everything. Lana will you go get Lincoln for us?"

"Uh…Sure." she replied hesitantly not wanting the others to get suspicious. She still felt bad for what happened but she knew she didn't want the other siblings to find out. She ran up to Lincoln's room while the others went to Lori and Leni's room.

"Wait Lana I need to give you something." Said Luan. Lana turned around and saw Luan was holding a letter.

"What's this?"

"A letter from the boy that had his birthday today. He seemed to now you pretty well. His name was Skippy."

Lana eyes widened in realization. "Aw man I forgot today was his birthday I will have to text him later." In her head she thought 'I will read the letter later. I would do it now but I need to get Lincoln. I just hope that he liked the one I gave him.' She put the letter in her pocket and went to Lincoln's door.

"Hey Linc, everybody else is here. Are you ready? She said through the door. When she got no response she opened the door and saw Lincoln finally found a spot under the bed.

I'm not coming out!" he said in a hushed yell.

"Come on Link. They will find out sooner or later. Plus you may want to show them before you show mom or dad."

"No. this is just embarrassing. And a little scary." He mumbled.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry to say this but you are going in there weather you want to or not. I will drag you in there if I have to. And before you say I can't let me remind you who here in the family can wrestle gators." She said with a smirk.

She couldn't see it but Lincoln went wide eyed at the mention of that. The last time she mentioned that was during… no not going to mention that incident again. Anyways let's just say he kind of forgot about her sister being an alligator wrestler. Scared out of his life he didn't move not sure what to do next. The two sides of his mind were both trying to come up with ideas and it was starting to give him a headache. It was like he was having an argument to himself but one was the eleven year old and the other was the six year old.

When Lana didn't hear a response again she got another smirk on her face. "So that's how it's going to be then? Alright Linc you leave me no choice." She then grabbed a rope that came from apparently nowhere and then jumped under the bed with Lincoln. In seconds there was a fight cloud that soon covered the whole room somehow. It cleared away fast and when it was gone both were in the middle of the room with Lincoln's hands tied together and Lana holding the rope like it was a leash. "Wow ten seconds! That's a new record." She said proving it wasn't the first time she did this. Though to be far they were all surprise attacks. "Alright let's go." She started to drag him while he was still trying to stay in his room by hanging his feet on the nearest door frame.

"Don't make me tie your feet too."

 **Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room**

"What is literally taking them so long? Asked the eldest Lori.

Lori was sitting on her bed holding Lily, Luna was next to her on the floor. Leni was on her bed which is closer to the door, with Luan sitting next to her still trying to pick out water melon seeds off of her. The rest made a circle with after Luna is Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa. There were two spots left for Lincoln and Lana.

"I don't know. Like maybe Lincoln turned invisible… or shrunk." She said now looking down at the floor around her."

"No Leni I don't think that's what happened to our little bro. Right Lis?"

"Suureee." Said Lisa thinking that in a way Leni was right. The shrinking part anyway. Maybe she could build a shrink ray in the future.

"Well I'm sure Lisa can fill us in on our missing **LINC**!" Said Luan doing her laugh. "Get it?" she asked. As usual the other siblings just groaned.

"They better hurry. I had to leave my soccer game for this."

"And my date with Bobby."

"I had to leave in the middle of a Mick Swagger concert."

"I had to leave a birthday party. Good thing Giggles was there."

"The sprits told me that there was a chance something bad would happen today but couldn't it have waited after I read my poem?"

"I was about to leave the mall anyway so I was like fine with it. Leni then pulled out a pair of white shoes from one of the many shopping bags. "What was thinking?!" she yelled. "I totes should have got the blue pair." Most of the siblings just slapped their faces. They all loved Leni but they wished she would at least stay at the task in hand instead of going into her own world.

"Wow! Ten seconds that's a new record." They heard Lana yell. "Sounds like Lana tied up Lincoln again." Lynn said.

"Poo Poo!" Said Lily not understanding what was going on other than it had to do with her big brother. "Wincoln" She said. Everyone in the room froze when she said that.

"Did Lily just say Lincoln's name?" asked Luna.

"Aw no fair she should have said my name first." Said Lola.

"That was literally the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah like I would like to see something be cuter than that."

"Lana will you untie me already?" said a new voice in the hallway. It sounded familiar to the older sisters and Lucy but they weren't sure why.

"No not until we get to the other room." She responded.

"What did you do to our brother Lisa?" asked Luna now very worried.

Before Lisa could say anything Lana finally came in dragging someone tied to the rope. When the two got in the center of the room she untied the person who now just stood there not knowing what to do. He was wearing the same clothes as Lana and even had a hat that was currently hiding his face and hair.

"Um Lana who is this guy?" asked Lynn who like many of the other siblings were confused and nervous cause they were pretty sure they knew who it was.

Without saying a word Lana took the hat off Lincoln's head and reveled his face and of course snow white hair. The second it was removed all the sisters, minus Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily, who was still trying to figure out who this was, gasped. Some looking like they would pass out. Even Lucy looked surprised. Which was still hard to tell since her eyes were covered. Leni immediately took a picture of the six year old Lincoln in Lana's cloths and compared it to a picture of Lily.

"I can't decide which one is cuter." She said seeming to forget that her brother should be 11.

"H-h-Hey everybody." The six year old said. Many of the sisters suddenly realized why that voice sounded so familiar. Lori looked over to Lisa being the first to break from shock aside from Leni. If looks could kill she was sure she would be dead right now.

"Lisa Marie Loud you have a lot and I mean a lot of explaining to do!"

 **So what did you guys think? Hope it worth the wait. Sorry this one is so long but I couldn't find a good stopping point and like chapter 2 I had added a couple scenes like some of the moments with Lisa, or Skippy giving Luan the letter. That idea came from " 1" who suggested I should have him and another certain character in the story who will show up later. By the way that is a good idea about Clyde helping Lincoln. And good guess on Leni. How did you know? I was going to have something similar.**

 **To the reviewers that wanted to see the sisters reactions don't worry you will see more in the next chapter. Hope Leni's reaction was good for now.**

 **"Wolvenstrom"- glad you like it and you guessed right. As for the whole being like Lola. I haven't completely decided on that. Like I said Lincoln acts like her attitude wise but he might have an evil said too. I guess we will both find out.**

 **"Quest"- Glad you like the story. And thanks. I was glad when you said you were waiting for a story like this and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **By the way this is my longest chapter yet. Counting both author notes it is over 5,000 words. Don't worry the next chapter is shorter. Please, Review, follow, or Favorite. See you guys next-**

 **Lincoln- hey don't I get to say anything.**

 **Nope you did the intro. My turn.**

 **Lincoln- you now my sisters may be mad if you don't let me do this. It is kind of my thing.**

 **Like I care. You are the only one that does this.**

 **(The sisters then appear behind Lincoln. Looking angry.)**

 **How did they get in here?!**

 **Lincoln-You seem to forget that some of my sisters could do it too. So we just told the rest. Oh and by the way they don't like that you made me a six year old. Sure they think I am cute but they want me back to my normal age.**

 **(the sisters start to charge with Lynn in the front when I decide what I should do.)**

 **Okay Okay. You can do the ending again.**

 **Lincoln- thank you. So see you next time Loud Crowed. From Lincoln and 7lights13darknesses have a good weekend.**

 **(They all leave leaving me tied up in a chair.) Hey guys you forgot to untie me. Come on this isn't funny. How am I supposed to continue the story?**

 **Lynn- figure it out.**

 **Harsh.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sisters Find Out Part 2

**Hello again everyone! I am back! I tried to get this chapter started as soon as possible when I saw how many views I was getting. I am now at 2,274 views, 12 reviews, 28 follows, and 16 likes! I honestly didn't think this story would become so popular so quick. Also thank you " 1" for pointing out that I was miss spelling Haiku's name. (Didn't do it this time) I actually knew it was misspelled but I couldn't figure out how and it was annoying me like crazy. So again thank you. Glad you like that I got the sisters good. I was hoping I was. Also I was wandering if anyone noticed that I specifically mentioned Haiku, Tabby, Polly, and Giggles. They will be in the story later. I foreshowed it with Giggles. And thank you everyone else that has been reading this story. If there is any other spelling mistakes let me know so I can get better.**

 **Lincoln (6) - Yeah don't forget me.**

 **You did the intro and ending in the last chapter it's my turn.**

 **Lincoln (6) - (thinking about it) Okay I will let you get a free pass this time.**

 **(Mumbled) Man you really did used to act like Lola.**

 **Lincoln (6) - (confused) What was that?**

 **Uhhhhhhhhh….(in a nervous/fast voice) On with the story!**

 **Lana- The author does not own the Loud House or the pets. They all belong to their respectful owners. Like on how I own Charles and Walt and Geo and Cliff and-**

 **Lincoln (6)- Lana we don't have time for you to name all your pets. And Charles is more or less my dog.**

 **Lana- No he's mine.**

 **Lincoln (6) - He's mine.**

 **Mine!**

 **Mine!**

 **Mine!**

 **Uhh you guys read the story while I try to settle these two down. Hope you like it. Okay you two…**

Many of the sisters were still speechless and shocked at what they were seeing. Some like Lori had finally snapped out of it and were staring at Lisa for answers while others like Leni were taking pictures and talking about how cute he looked now. Lincoln found it annoying but he also liked the attention towards him not being to get even with him or someone was mad at him for once. He couldn't even think of the last time he got this kind of attention.

"Well Lisa? Are you going to literally tell us or not?" Asked Lori causing everyone to look in her direction. All of them except Lily, the twins, and Lincoln had looks of 'well'. Lincoln gave her a look that said 'I will tell them' but Lisa knew she had too. But the problem was that she did not know where to begin. She was also afraid of what the sisters. Would do. And the parents for that matter. Ever since the 'bad luck' incident she and a few other of the siblings made sure to be careful around the parents. I mean if they were willing to kick Lincoln out of the house for supposedly being bad luck she didn't want to know what happen to her. Sure it wasn't completely her fault but she could have waited until someone came home to test out the device. So basically she still broke the one rule Lincoln enforced on her. Even before they made the deal. Lisa had sweat going down her and but she finally relaxed and tried to explain.

"Well you see...Ummm-funny story…."

"It wasn't Lisa's fault you guys!" Lana suddenly yelled. Surprising everyone in the room. "My pets got into Lisa's room and messed with a bunch of her stuff. Hops jumped on top of Lisa at one point causing her to drop her thingamajig and turn it on. It was pointed at Lincoln but he didn't notice in time. Lincoln, Lola (who knew the true story thanks to Lisa), and Lincoln looked at each other confused.

"After that the ray fired at me and the rest that happened right after is kind of a blur." Said Lincoln playing along. The sisters were going to have to get use to his new, or would it be old, voice. Like Lisa and Lola Lincoln noticed Lana left out a huge part of the story but didn't know why. He would have to ask her later.

"Okay, but that still leaves one question." Said Luna. "Why were you doing one of your experiments when none of us older sibs or mom and dad home?"

"I made a deal with my still elder brother that if let me test it with him watching I wouldn't do anything else tonight until one of said sisters or parental units got back." Lisa finally spoke. She felt that not all the hate was towards her now, not that she wanted it to be on Lana, but she felt a lot calmer now.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Lynn who felt like they hadn't told everything.

"Well, Lisa said that she won't be able to turn Lincoln back until at least the end of summer and—oh right Lincoln as half the brain of an eleven year old and a six year. I think that was why he was so scared to come."

"I wasn't scared…just nervous. Maybe a little scared." He said blushing.

"Lincoln, Lana had to tie you up and drag you in here as if you were some kind of prize she caught." Said Luan.

"So wait." Said Leni. "Linky is both physically and half mentally a six year old?" Everyone in the room stared at her in shock surprised that she knew what Lana said. "What? Like I said before there is more than just air in here." She said pointing to her brain. She was referring to the time she picked a lock to a case that had hidden money in it. There was also the time she help Lincoln get his comic by getting someone to tow the van.

"I think I may need to do a retest on Leni's IQ. This is the third time that she has proven that she is smarter than a primate." Lisa said baffled by this.

"You can worry about that later Lisa. Right now you need to find a way to fix me."

"Correct brother of mine. To put what Leni said mildly, yes you are correct. Never thought I would say that."

"Is there anything we can do to help dude?"

"One Luna I'm not a 'dude'. And two not really. I should be able to use a few parts from the original machine but I will need to but many new parts. I can handle the machine part but, Leni, it would probably be best if you made Lincoln some new cloths. I doubt he wants to only wear Lana's cloths."

Leni was excited she would get to make new cloths for her brother. "Like okay. But first I have to get some more pictures of him in Lana's cloths. He's so cute in them." She and many of the other siblings started to take pictures of him. Lincoln was afraid he would go blind with all the flashes.

"For the last time I am not cute!" he yelled his face getting as red as a tomato and crossing his arms.

"Awwwwwwwww" all the sisters said. Lily looked at Lincoln and then to the sisters thinking in her head. 'He not that cute.' It would appear Lily is a little jealous. "PooPoo!" she said. Luan looked at her and being the only one to understand her said "Don't worry Lily. You're still super cute too." Lily smiled at this until Lori said something.

"Ohhh! That gives me an idea. Let's take a picture of Lincoln and Lily together." The other sisters cheered while both Lincoln and Lily looked annoyed. They both smiled in the picture but it was fake. Lola too was getting jealous thinking that she should be getting the flash photography session.

"With that out of the way. Lola and Lana you will help Lincoln get used to things again since you're the same age now."

"What, I don't need help. I can take care of myself just fine." Most of the sisters found this cute and funny and were trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh come on Link. It would be fun. We could hang out more, play in the mud, and show you how to feed my reptiles. Plus it's the least we can do in return for everything you've done for us."

"For once I agree with Lana. Never thought I would say that. It would be fun to have another playmate here that is our age. We could do more makeovers, tea parties, castle, and it would be even more fun to do dress up." At this point Lincoln was only half listing thinking about what Lana said. 'Plus it's the least we can do in return for everything you've done for us.' Did Lana really feel guilty about what happen? And from the sound of it she was talking about more than just today's incident. He also thought about what Lana said earlier about this not being Lisa's fault. 'I need to talk to her. But not later. So much as happened today. And I still have to tell at least Clyde about this. And Ronnie Anne.' He thought.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln!" yelled Lola bringing him back to reality.

"Uh….What?! Oh sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying Lola. Some of the sisters had worried looks on their faces when they saw him space out but decided to go with his excuse.

"I said do you want to diy your hair blond or brown for my tea party? You are going to be the guest of honor and you need a makeover.

"One I don't want to diy my hair and Two since when did you learn that?

"I now a professional."

"Has he decided on which color he wants?" asked Lucy appearing behind the two scaring them. "Ahhhhhha" "How am I not used to that?!" asked Lincoln.

"No. I'll let you know when he decides. If he doesn't we will just make it blond."

'Off course Lucy is the professional.' He thought.

"I still think he should diy it black." She said.

"Okay,' said Lisa, 'are there—

"Hey wait I didn't agree to this."

"You don't have much of a choice Lincoln." Said Lori.

He gave it some thought before answering. "Fine. Anyways what were you saying Lisa?"

I was trying to ask if there were any further questions in regard to our brother's current condition?"

Lynn raised her hand. "So are Linc, Lola, and Lana triplets now? I mean they already share the same birthday.

"To put mildly yes, but not really since they weren't born the same year."

Lucy then spoke up since no one noticed her whenever she raised her hand. "So is Lincoln going to still be the role of peacemaker or is that going to be someone else's job now?" Many of the all of the siblings looked at each other not sure how to answer. Usually whenever mom and dad were at work or on a date Lori would be in charge but on most days Lincoln would be the unannounced peacekeeper between the siblings since he had the most sensible and kind mind set over half the time. But with Lincoln now being the way he is they weren't sure. Lori would be the first by default but even though she changed a little the siblings didn't think she would be a good peacemaker. Besides she would be distracted by texting Bobby. Leni was the exact opposite not having enough command and even though she is the least aggressive, not counting Lily, she wouldn't really be able to handle the job, Luna may be a good choice but she was usually too busy jamming to know what was going on around her. She was still a maybe. Luan would just make everything a joke, Lynn would somehow get in a fight being the most aggressive sibling, Lucy might work being that like Leni she wasn't very aggressive and she could use her weird hobby of teleporting out of nowhere to her advantage, the twins would argue with each other on how it should be done since they would try to work together. Lisa will be too busy making the machine to fix Lincoln.

"I think it should be either Luna or Lucy." Lisa finally said.

"Why us?" they both asked.

"Because out of everyone else you too are the least aggressive aside from Leni, Lily and myself. Lily can't be peacekeeper for obvious reasons, Leni is the opposite of Lori and doesn't have enough command or the ability to always understand what is going on. I have to work on the machine to fix Lincoln and there other factors for why I can't. So I deduced that it should be you two. Luna you are one of the siblings closets to Lincoln and take care of the younger siblings yourself from time to time. The only thing that is a backfire for you is that you don't always pay attention to your surroundings when playing or listing to music."

Luna looked offended from that but knew it was true thinking about a couple of times she had run into a wall or person.

"Lucy on the other hand would be able to use her ability to suddenly appear out of nowhere as an advantage. She could get there faster than maybe even Lincoln and I am sure she could learn a thing or two from him. Same goes for Luna. Also Lucy is technically the middle child now."

Most of the siblings went wide eyed at the sudden realization. Lucy, as the middle child. That would take some time getting use too. "I will try because I own Lincoln a favor. But I think it would be best if we work together." Said Lucy.

"Alright we can try. I don't see how this can go wrong." Said Luna with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know I could try to still be peacekeeper. It is kind of my thing." Said Lincoln.

"You are about half your size and just too cute to be taken seriously right now Lincoln. Besides with how your mind is right now I don't think that's a good idea. Especially with the way you used to act at this age." Said Luna. The older sisters soon had nervous looks on their faces while most of the younger ones were just confused by the statement and followed reaction not knowing what Luna was talking about.

"Guys I won't act like **'that'** again. I am still half eleven too. I think I can control it."

'I hope you do Lincoln. Or we are going to have a big problem on our hands.' Lori thought in her head.

"What are you guys talking about? Asked Lucy.

"Nothing!" Said Luan a little too quickly. "Just going down memory lane a little."

"Okayyyy." Lucy replied suspicious but decided not to question it futher.

"Any other questions?" asked Lori.

Luan raised her hand.

"So what are we going to tell mom and dad? 'Hey guys your son and our only brother is a cute six year old again! Surprise!"

"He's WHAT!?" Asked a woman's voice. They all turned around only to see Rita and Lynn Sr. at Lori's door. The moment they saw Lincoln, who they almost thought was Lana at first glance until they saw Lana next to him, both had fainted from shock!

"This is going to be a long summer." Said Lincoln the other siblings nodded in agreement.

 **Hopped you liked it. I know this one was short compared to all the other chapters but I didn't want it to feel dragged out. Now as far as the whole what will the parents do to Lisa thing. I won't go much more into than that. I am not trying to make the parents look bad. But don't you think something like this would actually happen?** **I mean the parents never got into stuff like this before and the one time they do he is kicked out of the house. It is the only episode where I hate them. But like I said it won't go much further** **than them fearing what would happen. The parents won't do anything too drastic. Sorry again that this one is so short. Also I don't know when I will update again I haven't written past this chapter which sadly means it will be a while before I update. Who can guess the favor Lucy owes Lincoln? It should be pretty obvious. On to the reviews.**

 **There was no name for the first one it didn't even say quest. Just ha am guessing that is the name. But I am glad you are enjoying the story. And thank you.**

 **Quest—Glad you are enjoying it too. Thank you as well. And just so we are on the same page you are the one that suggested the title right? Or are you the other quest?**

 **I answered 1 at the top.**

 **I also finally got Lincoln and Lana to stop fighting over Charles…..for now. I just told them I had pudding in the pantry and they left in under 2 seconds. See you guys later. This is 7lights13darknesses signing out.**

 **P.S. I just realized this is the fastest I updated in between chapters.**

 **Lincoln (6)—Yeah new record.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Parents Find Out

**Hello again everybody. Sorry for the long wait. I have had a busy school year. I started Drama for the first time and I have a lot of practices. I am also in Cross Country. With both of those and other events at school going on I have been busy. I try to write when I can. Which is often. It's the tying that takes me a while.**

 **So as you can tell from the ending of the last chapter, the parents are finally going to find out. Don't worry it is not going to be two chapters like with the sisters. For two reasons. 1) It not going to be the reaction of 7 other characters and it will be a little easier to write. 2) I want the story to continue. I don't think I am dragging it on but this is the 5** **th** **chapter and it is still the same day. So after this chapter it will continue on the next day and so forth. I will not drag other days on like I did on this one. (Unless it is a really important event) I honestly didn't think I would make the first day so long. I enjoy writing this so much but I hope to get far enough to do other stories. I have ideas for a….** _ **few**_ **…other stories. I know I have this and my cross over one (which I hope to continue but I am not sure if I will) but I really want to start writing them before I forget them. Also thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. I have 18 reviews (last I checked) 36 follows and 21 favorites! And 3,453 views! Again thank you.**

 **I drag this on long enough. Let the story continue!**

 **Lola- "Standard disclaimer. The author does not own the Loud House or any of its characters. Just the story plot. Also I wanted to do this before Lana. But someone wouldn't let me" Looks over to me.**

 **Hey not my fault that Lana is my favorite character. Aside from Lincoln.**

 **Lola- "What did you just say?!"**

 **UHHHHHH-oh look a shiny tiara. (Lola turns around while I run off.)**

 **Lola-"There was no t- Dang it. Where did you go? You won't get away from me!"**

 **Enjoy the story. Hopefully I will still be around to see the reviews.**

 **"** Well that was unexpected." Said Luan. The siblings are now in the living room with the parents on the couch still unconscious.

"You have to admit the timing couldn't have been better." Said Lynn who was worried about her parents but couldn't help but find this funny. "I mean seriously, what were the odds of them showing up right then and there?"

"About 3703 to 1." Said Lisa.

"Shouldn't we try to wake them up?" asked Leni wondering why they hadn't yet.

"Fear not second eldest sibling. Our father should be waking up in about 5….4….3….2….1...now."

Just had she said that they all heard an alarm go off and a second later Lynn Sr. got up. "Time to make dinner. How does spaghetti sound tonight?" he asked seeming to forget what happened when he got home. Lincoln had hid behind Lynn Jr. afraid he would make his father faint again.

"That sounds great Dad." Said Leni apparently forgetting about the current situation. He walked to the kitchen to start cooking leaving the kids-aside from Leni- to wander what they should do now. There question was answered when their father came back a minute later now with a confused expression.

"Wait, how did I get in here and why is your mother passed out on the couch?"

"We will explain everything father but first we need to wake our other parental unit." Lisa replied.

"Okay. Just tell her something crazy like Luna has to get ready for a date. You remember how excited she got when Lori went on her first date with Bobby."

"Why me?" Luna asked.

"Oh you could say any one from Lincoln up. I was just saying that for an example." He said.

"Alright." Said Luna. "Hey mom I need help getting ready for a date tonight!" She yelled so their mother would hear her. Almost like clockwork Rita got up squealing with excitement like when the sisters found out about Ronnie Anne when she was just known as a bully.

"My baby girl finally has a boyfriend!" Luna looked embarrassed when her mother said that. She actually hadn't told anyone yet that she was bisexual and was secretly dating a girl from school named Sam. The only exception was Lincoln because she had to tell someone and she trusted him the most. Plus his best friend has two dads so she felt like he was the best person to talk to. He was surprised of course but said he was happy for her and didn't think any different of her than before. He also said the rest of the family would have the same reaction more or less, but she wanted to wait to tell them. Their mom was still freaking out asking her all kinds of stuff like what he was like and where he was taking her.

"Tell me everything! What is-?"

"Mom." Said Luna who was trying to calm her down.

No wait we need to get you for tonight. Lola where is-"

"Mom! Mom!" Luna was now screaming but still didn't get her attention.

"I still can't believe my little rock star finally got a d-"

"Mom!" Luna screamed as loud as she could getting her attention.

"Yes Luna?"

"I don't have a date…..or a boyfriend for that matter. I just said that to wake you up." She said now in her normal voice.

"Oh." Rita said trying to hide her disappointment and embarrassment. "You know I had the craziest dream." She said trying to change the subject. "I came home from work and so all you kids in Lori and Leni's room having a meeting. Only when I saw Lincoln he looked like a young boy, six at most, in Lana's clothes."

"Hey now that I think of it I had the same dream."

"Strange. By the way, why was I passed out on the couch and now that I think of it where is Lincoln?" she asked.

"Lisa told me that she would tell us once you got up."

Correct Father. But before I begin I feel I should tell you, as you would say it, to not freak out or loose conciseness again."

"I don't think we can make any promises." Rita said now more worried and curious.

"Well, you see-"

Knock, Knock, Knock. They heard from the front door.

"Hold on Lisa. Who could that be at this hour?" Lynn Sr. asked. He went over and opened the door to show Giggles standing there with all of Luan's props and the leftover cake.

"Oh hey Giggles. I forgot you were coming over to bring my stuff back." Said Luan who was sure the other sibling were glaring daggers at her.

"That's fine. By the way how is everyone doing? I hope the family emergency wasn't too important." She said not noticing most of the Loud Siblings face palming at the turn of events.

"Family emergency?" Asked Rita. "Luan what is she talking about?"

"Mom Dad you may want to sit down. You too Giggles. I can your already suspicious about this and you will probably find out one way or another." Luan responded.

Giggles came in with the stuff and sat down on the couch with Rita and Lynn Sr. the Loud siblings standing in front of them.

"Just literally don't freak out." Said Lori.

"You ready Link?" Lynn asked who he was still hiding behind.

"I guess." He responded, the sound of his younger voice confusing the three on the couch. When Lynn moved out of the way they all could see Lincoln and gawked in surprise.

"Wha-When-H-How is this possible!?" Both the parents said at the same time while Giggles could only stare. All three then looked at Lisa knowing she would have the answer.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Asked the genius already knowing the answer.

All three nodded their heads.

 **A few minutes later**

"Lisa, Lincoln, and Lana are almost finished explain what happened telling them what they told the other sisters once again leaving out the part where Lincoln saved Lana.

"I also have half the brain of a six-year-old while the rest is my eleven-year-old part of my brain. And Lisa said she can't fix me until at until at least the end of the summer." Lincoln finished.

"Lisa, I don't even know where to begin. I understand that you didn't mean for this to happen this time but you were still disobeying orders in the first place. I would ground you from any and all experiments but since you are the only one that can fix this we will talk about your punishment when you change your brother back." Said Rita.

"Agreed." Said Lynn Sr.

"On a side note— **YOU ARE SO CUUUUTTTTEE LINCOLN!** " Said Rita picking up Lincoln hugging him to death. Some of the sisters had done this to him already but this was just embarrassing. Especially if you consider the fact that Leni could do this to him when he was eleven. Even though he was not the most fit Loud in the house he was always very light weight and skinny. His dad was trying hard not to laugh at the scene, he wasn't the only one as it turns out Giggles and the all the sisters were either giggling or even recording the touching moments on their phones.

"M-mom. Can't breathe." He said in-between breaths. He looked like he was going to pop. His mom quickly put him down and turned to see that most of his sisters still had their phones out.

"Here Lincoln. I think you deserve this more than me." Said Giggles giving him the cake. "It's homemade chocolate." She said. His face immediately brighten up at the site of it.

Without even thinking he took the cake and took a bit. "Thank you Giggles!" he said excitedly not catching right away that his six year old mind took over again for a few seconds. When he did he started blushing beat red.

"Awwww." She said. Your so cute when you blush like that." She teased.

"Stop saying I'm cute! He yelled. He had heard that at least 50 times today alone and it was getting annoying.

"Poo Poo." Said Lily agreeing with Lincoln that they should stop calling him cute.

"We can't. Cause if we did we would be like lying." Said Leni.

"Ok Giggles I am being 100% serious when I say this. You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. We don't want the whole town knowing right away if at all." Said Luan. Giggles was shocked at how serious she sounded but understood.

"Okay Luan. Hey I should be heading home its getting late. See ya later." She said as she walked out the door. "And don't worry Link your secret is save with me." She said before finally leaving.

"You know I could just erase her memory of seeing all of this right?" asked Lisa.

"We are not erasing anyone's brain Lisa." Lincoln said.

"Am I in trouble too?" asked Lana who had been quiet since explaining what happened today.

"No Lana you're not in trouble. We know you didn't let your pets in there on purpose. Although I will say that you need to try to keep your pets in your room as often as possible." Said Lynn Sr. "So is there anything else we need to know about or can I go make dinner? I pretty sure I am not the only one hungry right know." He said. He like Rita was still trying to let everything sink in and thought maybe a little cooking would help his mind.

"Well…" Said Lucy who somehow got behind her father. This caused him and everyone else to jump since she had been quiet for almost all of the meeting. "Luna and I agreed to have Lincoln teach us how to try to keep peace in the house until he is normal."

"And if you're wondering why us it as to do with me being good with the younger kids and Lucy being the middle child."

"That's going to take some time to get used to." Lynn Sr. said. "Well I will start dinner. You kids go upstairs, I'll call you when dinner is ready." All of them went upstairs with Lincoln being the last. But before he made it half way up his father called him down.

"Lincoln."

"Yeah dad?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I will help you and will be here for you if you ever need us." He said with a smile on his face. Lincoln brighten up at that.

"Thanks!" he said. "Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Well I have been wandering and your mother has been as well I am sure, you haven't had any other certain problems have you?" He said stressing out that last part hoping his son would catch on. He didn't want anyone else to catch on to what he was saying except for Rita.

Lincoln guessed this question was coming and was preparing for it. "No dad. Like I told Lori and the other older sibs I am keeping it under control."

' _That's a relief.'_ Both parents thought relaxing. They didn't even realized they had been so tense."That's good. You go upstairs now and relax. You can finish that cake after dinner."

"What? I can't have a before dinner desert?" He asked half-jokingly.

"No. You can wait." His mother said trying not to laugh at how cute he was. _'I need to start taking pictures for the scrapbook.'_ She thought not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"Ok I was just joking." He said going back up the stairs. The sisters all went to their rooms doing their own thing. Lincoln went into his thinking what was going to be in store for him this summer.

"This is still hard for me to believe. Even for Lisa's standards." He said once again talking to the reader. "I know Luan told Giggles not to tell anyone but I will more than likely have to tell Clyde and…..Ronnie Anne. And who how many other people will find out!" He said starting to panic. "I need to relax. Maybe I can finish that comic I was reading earlier. Before I forget it again. Know that I think of it. It seems that the six-year old side of me doesn't have any memory of things like comics. I so far remember friends and family. Hopefully it won't get worse. I know I should tell Lisa, but she has enough to worry about as it is. And it isn't so bad for now." He then grabbed his comic and jumped up to his bed. He read the whole thing seeming to not have any problems. His sisters decided to give him some alone time as well. He just finished reading when his dad called.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" The next thing he knew there was what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. Most of the girls ran while Lana rode done the railing and Lola drove her princess car. Lincoln came down last walking and went to the kiddie table.

"I don't know if it's a good thing to look at or a bad thing but at least I look like I belong at the kiddie table now." He sat in-between the twins who were already starting a fight almost as soon as they started eating.

"Lana! How many times have I told you to keep your mouth closed when eating?!" she said disgusted.

"You could just not look. Also you're not the boss of me."

"Oh really?" She asked with her famous 'I have a plane to get you back' grin.

"Yes real-but she didn't get to finish because in a split second there was a meatball on her rolling down her face. "Ohohohoho. It is on princess!" she said already grabbing a handful of spaghetti. She took aim and threw it at Lola—or attempted to as it slipped out of her hand too soon and hit Lucy instead! Lucy just stared at Lana. The fact that you can't see her eyes only added to the suspense.

"Release the hounds of war." She said with a small grin on her face. Soon the twins, Lucy, and even Lily (who always enjoys food fights) were having a spaghetti war. Lisa and Lincoln tried to stay out but Lisa wanted to take the chance to test her catapult….again. She loaded it up and aimed for Lana who had accidently hit her a couple times. She fired it but like many times before it was a little off and hit Lincoln instead. At first he looked annoyed like he usually did when they did this but that was soon replaced with a playful grin. _'I usually try to stay out of this but what the heck?'_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure which part of his brain this was. His six-year old side would do this for sure but he has done it at eleven as they all knew. It seemed that the two sides were agreeing. Which explained why he didn't get any headaches. He finally grabbed his whole plate deciding to get revenge on Lisa for the countless times this has happened." Take this!" He yelled throwing the plate. It made a direct hit covering Lisa's whole face. When she grabbed the plate she scrapped the noodles off of her and wiped of her smeared classes. She put them back on and had a look of determination on her face.

"Vengeance shall be mine!" Soon all of them were in the war laughing and having fun. Little did they know that the others at the grown up table were all recording or taking pictures.

"Maybe this summer won't be that bad." Lincoln said. If he only knew how far downhill it would go from here.

 **Again sorry this took so long but hey a lot has happened. Like I said before I have a busy school year. So the parents now know and along with Giggles, hope she is good at keeping secrets. Lincoln is slowly realizing what else has happened to him and still has to tell Clyde and Ronnie Anne. And just so we are clear "Relative Chaos" has not happened in this version of Loud House. I just wanted to make sure no one was confused. Also I know it's a little late but I just want to say that the newest episodes were amazing! My favorite episodes were "Yes Man" and "Friend or Faux" (Which is my favorite Lisa Episode so far. I really hope they show Darcy (Sorry if it's spelled wrong) again. My third favorite was "Future Tense" and the last one is "No Laughing Matter" I didn't hate it or anything, on the contrary I loved it mainly because we got to see another side of Luan and that she was so out of character that it was kind of cool to see that, the other episodes were just better. Back to "Friend or Faux" I am definitely going to have Darcy in this story. I know that may be a spoiler but just wait until you see what happens. I am also thinking about making a Halloween one shot this month. I have to go so has always please review, like, and follow. And I am always opened to ideas. One last thing I have decided to not change the title of the story. It has kind of grown on me.**

 **Lola-There you are!**

 **Oh yeah I am still running from Lola as well. (sprints off)**

 **Lola- You can't run forever! (grabes a golf club)**

 **OH COME ON! First tied to a chair and now this?! I can't catch a break. (Just then Lola caught up and hit my leg causing me to fall.)**

 **Lola- I will give you one chance. Who was your favorite character again?**

 **You are of course Lola. (I said. But by hands are tied behind my back with my fingers crossed.)**

 **Lola- Good. Carry on then.**

 **7l13d Out.**


	6. The nightmare and The Next Day

**Hey everyone. I am back. For those of you that didn't already know I had to do an essay for a writing contest which I finished the night I started typing this (10/29/17) so that is why I disappeared for so long. If you haven't already please read my Halloween fic (Lucy's First Halloween) I posted during fall break. Not much else to say except please review, fav, and like and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Lisa- Though there is little point in saying it by know, the author does not own the "Loud House" it belongs to Nickelodeon and owns none of my experiments.**

 **What she said.**

 **Lisa- You know I need a new test subject. Maybe you would like to be my new queni- I mean assistant?**

 **That's not happening.**

 **Lisa- Fine**

 **Really that was easier than I thought it woul- wait what are you doing with that bat?**

 **Lisa- I told you I need a new test subject. (she starts swing the bat at me)**

 **Oh come o-(gets knocked out and falls unconscious)**

 **Lisa- perfect. Step one is complete.**

"Yawn." Lincoln yawned stretching out his arms still looking tired. He quickly got out of bed to get a spot in line to the bathroom but saw that no one was in the hall and it was as quiet as an empty library. "Huh. No line to the bathroom. That's weird." He said aloud to no one specifically. Not wanting to ruin this opportunity he ran down the hall and into the bathroom to take care of his business. When he finished washing his hands he noticed something was different and looked at the mirror above the sink. That was when he realized he could not only see his reflection but that he was….. "I'm back to normal!" he exclaimed almost not believing it. But it was true. He was back in his own pajamas and height. "Was everything that happened last night a dream? It felt so real. Which part was even the dream?" He wasn't sure but he was glad to be back to normal. Last night he was the same age as the twins and now he is suddenly eleven again. He was going back to his room when he realized just how quiet it was. "Where is everybody? He knocked on all of his sister's rooms getting no response until he reached the one with the two youngest siblings in it.

"Come in." came Lisa's voice. He opened the door to see that one, Lily wasn't in there, and that two, Lisa was on her bed reading a how to speak Spanish book.

"Hey Lis. You will not believe what I dreamed about last night."

"Entertain me." She replied.

"Okay so I had this this weird dream where, long story short, you built a machine that turned me into the same age as the twins, everyone fainted from shock or almost did, I had to wear Lana's cloths, and I think Lily and Lola were jealous of how much attention I was getting. The rest of you guys I think we're having a debate on whether Lily or I was cuter." At the end he looked back at Lisa who surprisingly had a look of concern on her face as if trying to decide what to say.

"Are you sure you're okay elder brother?"

"Never better. Why?" He asked a little unnerved by her reaction with it being not what he expected at all. He thought she would have given him some scientific lecture about dreams or something.

"Because that wasn't a dream Lincoln," She replied, "That did happen yesterday. All of it. Remember?"

"W-what?!" He looked down and saw he was in Lana's cloths again and noticed he was barley taller than Lisa who was now somehow in front of him.

"Interesting. It seems that your brain somehow made you believe that everything that had transpired yesterday was just a dream and didn't happen at all."

Lincoln went pale, the blood draining from his face. He turned around to run into his room not really sure why. But before he could take a step out the door he ran into someone's leg. Looking up he saw it was Leni who had a wide smile on her face…except it wasn't one of her bright and happy smiles. It was more like an evil Lola or Luan smile.

"Hey Linky." I made you something you need to try." She pulled out a white and pink suit with long stuffed ears and a cotton tail. "I thought you would look adorable as a little bunny."

"Leni I am not wearing a-" But before he could finish the costume was somehow on him and was also now in Leni and Lori's room. "How did I get in here and more importantly how did this get on?! He asked now really freaked out.

"Oh that's only the first costume I made you. There are like twenty more you need to try." Leni said suddenly right next to him again. He was scared so bad that he hopped (pun intended) of the platform Leni used whenever having Lincoln be her model and ran into the hallway towards his room again. The more he ran however, the further away the room seemed to get. It felt like forever but Lincoln finally got to the door. Before he could open it though it opened from the inside showing the parents with boxes full of his stuff! Including his games and comics.

"What are you guys doing with my stuff?!" He exclaimed without thinking.

"We decided that until you're back to normal you shouldn't be playing these games." Lynn Sr. said in a weird voice that freaked him out.

"Or read these comics either." Rita said in an as equally creepy voice.

"What am I supposed to do for the summer then?"

"Your sisters all have planes for you." Rita said without missing a beat.

He turned around and saw that all of his sisters were behind him each with creepy smiles, in Luan and Lola's case creepier.

"You literally have to go to the mall with me."

"I need him to try more clothes. I totes found a cute dress for him."

"No way dude I need him to jam with me."

"Well it looks like I'll have to 'jam' your sessions because I need him for some new acts."

"He should still be a good sports assistant. I will need you to carry most of my stuff and maybe you can help with some sports."

"I need him to help me with some new poems about what's it like to be young again."

"Well I want to mud wrestle. It should be a lot easier now."

"Ewwwww. He won't want to do that. He wants to be the prince at my tea parties.

"I would like to study with him more. This could be a scientific breakthrough."

"Wincoln new pwamate." (Lincoln new playmate)

The sisters started to form a sisternado around him arguing over who got to do what with him. Lincoln was trying to escape but couldn't and panicked the best way he knew how…..by screaming at the top of his lungs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

-hhhhhhhhhh!" Lincoln woke up. He looked around and saw nothing was missing from his room and he was wearing a pair of Lana's pajamas instead of a bunny costume. He looked at the clock and it said it was only three in the morning. He noticed he was sweaty from the nightmare he had.

"It was just a nightmare." Suddenly the door swung open showing all his sisters with Lana in front. They all had worried looks on their faces. Of course this scared him so bad that he fell off the bed resulting in him being dazed for a couple seconds. (Sure he had fallen off the bed before but not while this small.)

"Are you okay Lincoln?! Asked Lana first. The rest of the sisters were asking similar questions.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream." He replied hoping to leave it at that. Sadly for him that wasn't the case.

"What was it about Linc? From the looks of it you were sleeping with the fishes." Said Luan referring to how sweaty he was.

"Rally Luan. One not the time and two, you could have done better." Said Luna.

"Guys focus at the task at hand before I literally turn you to human pretzels. Now what was your dream about Lincoln?" Asked Lori.

"I would rather not say."

"Come on Linky there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just us." Said Leni.

"Besides it is believed that talking about your fears will help you get rid of them." Said Lisa.

"Guys! Really I am fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Oh no. You Lincoln Loud are not getting off the hook that easily. You woke me up at three in the morning and I am missing my beauty sleep! So you are telling us right now." Said Lola who wasn't completely awake yet. Otherwise she would have threatened Lincoln with some form of blackmail.

Lincoln finally gave in seeing that they were not giving up. "Fine I'll tell you."

One long discussion later. "And then I woke up screaming and you now the rest." Lincoln finished. Most of the sisters had shocked looks on their faces. Sure in retrospect it wasn't that bad, but then again they haven't been in Lincoln's shoes before.

"Wow. That was deep bro."

"Yep. And I don't know if this is bad or god but even in my dreams Luan still makes puns."

"My mission is complete." Said Luan laughing.

"Well Link I don't know what else to say except that just remember it was just a dream and you don't have to worry about it. Trust me. I used to get nightmares about losing my games when I was your age….at eleven I mean." Said Lynn

"Thanks guys. I feel a little better."

"No problem little dude." Sad Luna ruffling his hair. Well I am going back to bed. I don't know about you guys but I am still very tired.

"Same." Everyone else agreed. They all started going to go to their rooms with Lana in tow. Just as she was about to leave Lincoln stopped her.

"Hey, Lana. I now this will sound silly but could you sleep with me tonight?" He asked slowly.

Lana was shocked that he would ask that. Especially to ask her out of all the other sisters. "Why?" She asked really not sure.

"Because I don't want to have another nightmare and I would ask the older sibs but I don't want them teasing me." 'And I need to find out what's wrong with you.' He thought to himself. Lana thought for a moment. She did want to help Lincoln but wasn't sure about this. But then again she does the same thing with Lori whenever she had nightmares. Lincoln's was pretty scary too. More than the one she had about the aliens. She finally decided she would stay with Lincoln tonight. She couldn't be worse than Lynn.

"Okay. But fair warning. I sometimes kick in my sleep." She said with a half grin. They went into Lincoln's room and jumped up to his bed. Lana slept next to the wall and Lincoln one the outside. With both being really small there was a lot of room on the bed. Lincoln was still trying to get use to everything being bigger, or him being smaller?, a comic book was almost too big for him to hold! Which he found annoying. They got a little closer and were about to fall asleep when Lana remembered something.

"Hold on I need to get something."

"Okay but hurry back." Lincoln mumbled already half asleep. Lana ran out of the room coming back a few minutes later with Charles, Izzy, and Hops. None of them looked happy about being woken up from their slumber.

"Sorry guys but I thought you could help." Lana brought them not just for her but for Lincoln too finding that the pets usually calmed her down when she and Lola ever have a really big fight. She put the pets on the bed and Charles went straight for Lincoln. He jumped up and laid on top of his head. Lincoln just reached an arm out and patted his head. Izzy and Hops waited for Lana and laid on the other side from her. Once they all got comfy Lincoln tried to get some sleep but couldn't. He was very tired but he didn't want to have another nightmare. That, and Lana's pets can be very noisy, but found Charles on his head surprisingly relaxing.

"Hey Lana, are you asleep yet?" He asked already knowing the answer. In response he got kicked in the gut. "Oh come on. No one falls asleep that quick." He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He then felt something around him and saw that Lana was hugging him to back him feel better.

"Night Linc."

"Night Lana." He said with a smile on his face. He finally fell asleep and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

 _The next morning._

Lincoln woke up to see Lana still asleep next to him and that the pets were still there too. Charles was on his stomach now and the moment Lincoln woke up the dog was licking his face. "O-okay Charles c-calm down." He told the dog. He quickly got off and went to go sleep some more with Lana. Lincoln quietly got out of bed deciding to let Lana sleep. He went to the hallway and saw that it was quiet for a Saturday morning. He figured everyone must still be asleep and went to go get breakfast. Normally he would make breakfast for everyone but with his predicament he thought he would just get some cereal for himself. He got to the kitchen and saw that it was on top of the fridge.

"Great. How am I going to get that down without waking anyone up?" he asked himself. Deciding to break the fourth wall he looked to the reader and said "Montage time."

The scene changes to Lincoln trying to push a chair from the grown up table but it's heavier than expected and takes him a while. He gets half way through when he decides to try something else.

He is now using the kiddy table chairs by stacking them. He climbed all the way to the top and almost got the box when he lost balance and fell. The chairs then fell on top of him. Somehow now one woke up from this.

Lincoln then tries to shake the fridge but can't grab it good enough so tries to kick only for him to hurt is foot more than the fridge. "Ow!" He jumps on his other foot and hopes back a couple feet landing in the pile of chairs he still hadn't picked up.

He tried to go back to his first idea but is so worn out that he can't move the chair at all.

He now has a broom and is trying to knock the box down. He missed the first two times but was not giving up. He throws the broom at the fridge only for it to miss again and make a hole in the wall behind it. "I'm doomed. Hopefully Lana can fix that before Mom or dad find out." He smiled sheepishly. He then went back to getting the cereal.

We now see that he is so frustrated that he is just banging his head against the fridge door. 'End of Montage'.

"I give up." He said accepting defeat. Just then Luna came down stairs and saw Lincoln in the kitchen with it being a mess. Including the broom sticking in the wall.

"Bro what happened in here?"

"I was trying to get the cereal but everything I tried failed." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. And he was extremely embarrassed to be caught by one of sisters when he told them he could take care of himself last night.

The scene touched Luna's heart not liking to see Lincoln so upset. It was even worse with how young he is now. "Don't worry bro. I can get it for you." She reached up and got the cereal and also everything else and made him his bowl.

"Here you go little dude." She said placing it on the kiddie table in front of him.

"Thanks Luna." He said still really embarrassed. He was also blushing.

"Giggles was right. You are cute when you blush." She said teasingly.

"Okay I get I'm cute." He said a little annoyed. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet but he could tell it was going to be a long day.

"I'm just messing with you little dude." Luna then went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with cereal and a cup of coffee. Soon the other sisters came down and were getting breakfast themselves. They were all talking about things they were going to do this summer and also talking about things they wanted to do with Lincoln. The only one that wasn't there was Lana.

"Anyone know were Lana is?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. She wasn't in our room when I woke up this morning." Lola said getting everyone's attention.

"That's because she slept with me after I had the nightmare." Lincoln realized what he said and tried to save himself from embarrassment. "It was her idea."

"Okay." Said Lola a little suspicious.

"I literally have no clue." Said Lori who was texting Bobby already.

"I think she is, like, still asleep." Said Leni. She seemed to be drawing something. "Oh and Lincoln, I will need you to come to my room so I can get the measurements for your new cloths."

"Okay. I'm going to go check on Lana." Lincoln ran up the stairs and went to his room. He opened the door and saw that Lana was sitting on his bed reading something. "Hey Lana." Lana didn't hear him come in and fell of the bed from freight.

"Lincoln. Don't scare me like that. Has Lucy been training you or something?" she asked.

"Nope. But I think I now understand how she does it and understand her a little more now. What were you doing?" He then sees the letter on the ground. He picks it up only for Lana to panic and grab it before he could read any of it.

"Nothing!" She quickly said putting it in her pocket. "I think I will go get breakfast. So if you don't mind." She tried to run past Lincoln but he grabbed one of the straps of her overalls, she had slept in them instead of her pajamas, and slowed her down. She was dragging Lincoln but he was able to hook his feet to a door frame and held Lana until she was worn out.

"Lana just tell me, please." Lana thought about it for a moment. She was really wanting to keep it secret but since she and the other sisters usually did this to him in similar matters she would tell him. But on one condition.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Especially Lola."

"Deal." Lincoln said seeing nothing wrong with that.

Lana pulled out the letter and showed to Lincoln. This is what the letter said.

" _Dear Lana,_

 _When I first read this letter I didn't know what to think. I like doing mudwrestling with you too and I sometimes wish the time we spend at the bike shop would never end. I will be honest I did not take you for the mushy type of girl but I still think you are awesome. I am trying to say I like you too."_

" _P.S. I like what you did to my bike but do you think you could help me turn it back to normal?" (_ **I know this may be a little to mature for a 1** **st** **grader but I thought it was cute.)**

Lincoln was to say the least shocked. He honestly forgot about the whole letter thing. All of his sisters sent letters to a secret crush of theirs, minus Lori of course, he didn't send one either. He just made up the whole Paige thing to get them off his back about Ronnie Anne. In truth him and Paige are friends and see each other mainly at the arcade but Ronnie Anne is still his girlfriend. **(Remember that Relative Chaos hasn't happened in this….universe if you will.)** Seeing this as a chance to get some payback and to just mess with her Lincoln looked at Lana with a smirk.

"So you have a boyfriend now huh?" He asked teasingly. Lana blushed even though she expected this. She didn't expect this next part though. "I'm proud of you Lana. If I were you I would go see him as soon as possible."

"T-thanks Lincoln." I was going to go to his house after lunch and help fix his bike."

"Good idea. But for now why don't you come eat breakfast." He said with a smile. They walked down the stairs to see that most of the siblings were now in the living room done with breakfast. The only ones that were not there was Leni, Lucy, and Lola. Leni was going up the stairs, Lola was eating, and who knew where Lucy was.

"What took you two so long?" Lynn asked.

"Lana is a hard sleeper." Lincoln said without missing a beat. He was expecting this. Lana went to the kitchen while Lincoln stayed in the living room to see what they were watching.

Leni is in her room working on the sketches for Lincoln's clothes. They were going to be basically the same but would fit him better. She also had a few ideas for costumes and other designs. She was drawing when she felt someone was watching her. She looked behind her but didn't see anyone but when she turned around Lucy was right in front of her! "Ahhh." She screamed. "Lucy. Don't, like, do that. Please."

"Sorry." She said in her monotone voice. She was really sorry though.

"What do you need?" Leni asked guessing Lucy didn't come just to say high. Although that would have been nice too.

"I need to ask you a favor. But you must promise not to tell anyone." She said.

"Okay. I can like totes keep a secret. Like the one about whenever Lori says a fart was her shoe it was actually a fart." She realized what she said. "Ooops."

"Everyone knew that anyway." Lucy said.

"So what do you need?" She asked again.

"I need you to make this for Lincoln." She said holding up a picture. "It needs to be done by this weekend if possible."

"I can totes do that. But why?"

"Let's just say its to return a favor." Lucy replied walking out the door.

 **Where I'm I?**

 **Lisa-In my lab. I am strapped to a table and connected to wires.**

 **I can tell there is no escape so just curious…. Will this hurt?**

 **Lisa-Oh don't worry it won hurt me at all. She said before pulling the swith.**

 **Oh thank- wait what?! Starts getting electrocuted.**

 **Lisa- That will be enough. Thank you.**

 **What was that supposed to do?**

 **Lisa- it was supposed to be a machine that makes you older. My first prototype. But it has seemed to do the opposite.**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Lisa- Um nothing**

 **Lincoln- Dude what happened to you?! You look like my age now. As in six.**

 **What?!**

 **Lincoln- Lisa I thought told you to not experiment on anyone.**

 **Lisa- I am only human. Besides I can't do it to you and I won't do it to Darcy.**

 **Lincoln- Who?**

 **Lisa- No one!**

 **Lincoln-Let's get on with the ending.**

 **And there is the end of this chapter. This was a fun one to write. What does Lucy have planned? How will Lana's meeting with Skippy go? And of course what is Lincoln going to do throughout the summer? This chapter was going to be longer having the rest of the day in it but I decided to cut it short. Because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. The next chapter will pick up somewhat where this left off. I am thinking about making the next chapters basically where Lincoln spends a day with one or two sisters and of course other things like that. Next chapter will also have Clyde in it. Will he find out about what happened to Lincoln? I also realized how many ships I am doing. I have LorixBobby, LunaxSam (if the chapter where the parents find out didn't give it away.) LincolnxRonnie Anne, eventually LucyxRocky, LanaxSkippy, and LolaxWinston. So basically all my favorites. Sorry again this took so long. Also I know this is late but I loved the newest episodes. My favorite was "Read a Loud" Like "Friend or Faux" I like that we got more character development for Lola like Lisa. I feel like Lola's and Lincoln's bond as siblings is a lot closer know. "Not a Loud" was hilarious and I am surprised by the story. I don't get why Lincoln can't tell anyone his birth story. Just don't tell them where the president was going and you're good. Seriously I feel like they just wanted to make that complicated. I feel like there is still a reason for the white hair aside from getting it from his Grandpa. I am okay with that answer but I feel with the way the left it off it is going to become a big deal later. Plus just a coincidence that a family has white hair and have a daughter that is literally the oldest sisters combined. That must be a nightmare. But I am still glad the theory has been answered.**

 **Ouat Prisky0731: Glad you like the story and I hope this will be good for now. Your part of the reason I posted today. Don't expect it every time.**

 **1: Glad you like Rita's reaction. I was afraid it seemed too forced. As for the whole Leni thing that is actually a good idea. I like the idea for when Ronnie Anne finds out but I have never seen American Dad so it will be different. I am thinking I made it too obvious with the idea for Darcy. I can see the classmates doing that too.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I felt that it was spelled right and glad you like it.**

 **DJTimmer: I can neither confirm nor deny that question**

 **OmegaDelta: Thanks. And that will be reveled at some point.**

 **Thank you every one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 7l13d out.**


	7. Lana's First Boyfriend

**Hello everyone. I am glad you guys liked my newest chapter. In the list of ships I forgot to mention that there will be LynnxClyde. I always liked that ship. I am trying to type this on my kindle instead of my mom's computer. This hopefully means I can work on stories more often and update more often as well. As always please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Lori- as always the author literally does not own the Loud House. It belongs to its respective owner.**

 **Hey Lori you should be excited. Your the first of the older siblings to do this.**

 **Lori- cause I was literally born first.**

 **I am just going to say it. That excuse is getting (trying to copy her voice) literally annoying.**

 **Lori- what are you literally going to do about it shrimp?**

 **Hey not my fault Lisa did this to me. ( I am still six because of her experiment)**

 **Lori- I somewhat feel bad for you. You can't seem to catch a break.**

 **Your the only on that hasn't done anything to me.**

 **Lori- I wouldn't say that. Check your phone.**

 **What did you do? (Look at my phone and can't believe what i see.) YOU POSTED A PICTURE OF ME LIKE THIS!?**

 **Lori- my sister's dared me too.**

 **Lincoln- I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. Saying it was getting even.**

 **Fair enough. But I will get you back Lori.**

 **Lincoln- let's get on with the story for now.**

* * *

It was afternoon now. Lana and Lincoln are now walking down the neighborhood to a certain boy's house. Lana to say the least was excited and nervous. Lincoln couldn't have been happier for her. But unknown to him there was something else on his little sisters mind. Unknown to him and all the other siblings including Lola, Lana to had a nightmare like Lincoln. Just a little...okay a lot different.

* * *

 _ **Lana's nightmare**_

"There you are." Said Lana picking up Hops. She was in Lisa's room and had been looking for Hops, the two were playing hide and seek.

"Okay know i'll hide and you try to find me." She told her beloved frog. She was about to walk out when something caught her attention. "Uh?" She looked over at Lisa's desk seeing her machine that made Lincoln six-years old. (She didn't know what it is in the dream.) She picked it up and started to mess with it.

"This looks really cool. I wonder what it does?" She accidentally started it and held it forward not sure what to do. She then dropped it and backed away from it. However it was pointed to the door which was opened, and Lincoln just came out of his room.

"Hey Lana. What are you doing in Lisa's room?" He asked completely oblivious to the machine. Lana however noticed where it was pointed tried to warn him.

"Lincoln move out of the way!" She screamed. He just looked at her confused.

"What's wrong sis?" Lana was wondering what was wrong with Lincoln. Why was he acting so wierd? Lana didn't have time to say or think of anything else before it fired. She ran ahead and tried to save him but wasn't fast enough. There was suddenly a bright flash that blinded her for a few seconds. When she could see again she looked at where Lincoln was only to see the six year version of him.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?"

Lincoln mumbled something but she couldn't understand him.

"What was that?"

"I said how could you do this to me?!" He yelled surprising Lana. She like the other sisters knew Lincoln had points where he would lose is patience and would snap but she had never seen him this angry before. "Why did you do that?!" Lana wasn't sure but she swore that their was tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to! I was just playing with hopes and I found this!" She defended. But what Lincoln said next completely took her off guard.

"You completely ruined my summer...no you ruined my life! And I thought you were one of the nice sisters." He mumbled that last part but to Lana he might as well have been using a megaphone. When he said that it broke her heart and she started to cry. Just when she thought it was over she heard him say one more thing.

"I don't want to be around you ever again. In fact, you are no longer my sister."

She was too stunned to say anything for several seconds, to her it felt like minutes, but she finally regained her senses she looked at him giving him her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Lincoln I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I will do whatever I can to help you. Please. I'm sorry." She whispered that last part but Lincoln still herd.

"Normally I would forgive you. But this as well as other instances has finally crossed the line."

Other instances? What did that mean? It then clicked to her what her brother was talking about. He wasn't just talking about what happened that day but also events like the 'Sister Fight Protocol' and the bad luck instances. Sure she wasn't solely to blame for those but she thought about any good things she had done with lincoln. The only major event was that time they saved frogs from being dissected. Aside from that when did the two last do something together? She then realised that she wasn't feeling guilty just about what happened to him that day but other events where she didn't treat him like a brother.

"Lincoln please I'm sorry." Lincoln didn't say anything as he closed the door to his room in front of her.

The slam of the door is what woke up Lana. She saw that she was in Lincoln's room but Lincoln himself wasn't there. Unlike her brother she didn't wake up screaming. But did gasp out loudly. She was sweating like crazy and she could feel tears going down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Lincoln." She mumbled to herself. She knew it was just a dream and that Lincoln wouldn't do that to her...She hoped. She knew how well Lincoln could hide his feelings when he wanted to. But with the way he is now she didn't now how he will be around her. She was starting to wonder if she should be around him. She sat there crying for a few minutes until she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Skippy's letter to her. She opened it and read it hoping to take her mind off of the nightmare she just had. She was reading it when Lincoln came in scaring her by accident.

* * *

Present time

To say Lana was nervous about having Lincoln coming with her to see Skippy was an understatement. At first she was going to say no but she didn't want him to get suspicious of think she didn't want to spend time with him. She tried to hide her nervousness but wasn't doing very well. Luckily he thought it was about seeing Skippy. Which was half true. While thinking about Skippy her nightmare also kept running through her head. She was so distracted that she couldn't hear Lincoln trying to talk to her.

"Lana, Lana...LANA!" He screamed waving his hands in front of her.

"Uh-what?" She broke out of her daze and looked at Lincoln almost lifting her head up out of habit. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you are nervous to see your now soon to be boyfriend? I think I got my answer though." He said with a smirk.

"Stop teasing me." She said getting annoyed. Ever sense he found out about the letter he wouldn't let forget it even if she wanted to.

"Can't. This is revenge for when you guys made me kiss Ronnie Anne. And don't worry I will do it to the other sisters too. Minus Lori of course." ' And Luna for that matter' he thought in his head.

"Aren't you and Ronnie Anne secretly dating now? She countered. His confidence drained from him forgetting that Lana and Lisa, along with Lola, who somehow figured it out before Lori, knew about his secret relationship. Ronnie was not going to be happy when she found out. Lincoln did not know how to respond walked for a few more minutes and finally made it to Skippy's house. They were almost to the front door when Lincoln realized something.

"Wait Lana what are we going to tell him about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can't now that I'm your brother. I am assuming that he knows you have a twin so we can't say we are triplets, and I am guessing you mentioned you have an eleven year old brother that is your only brother."

"True. I have told him about all of you guys." She thought for a minute and came up with an idea. "I know! I'll just tell him your a cousin visiting for the summer."

"That-is actually not a bad idea. Good job si-cuz." He said getting into role.

"You too cuz." They then walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"You know this could count as your first official date." Lincoln said trying not to laugh. Before Lana could respond a women answered it a few seconds later. She was fairly tall with brown hair like Skippy's, wore a dark green collared shirt(so Lincoln's shirt but green instead of orange), jeans and white shoes.

"Why hello Lana." She smiled down at the two. "I didn't expect you to come so soon. I figured you would visit sooner or later when Skippy told me about the letter." She knew about Skippy's crush on Lana and thought the two would be great together. She would just have to make sure she didn't add rockets to his bike again. Lana blushed even harder than she had been earlier if that was even possible. "And who is your friend here?" She asked noticing Lincoln.

"This is my cousin Lincoln." She said deciding not to change his name cause it would be easier for both him and the family.

"Hi." He said a little shy. 'Why am I so shy all of a sudden?' He thought to himself.

"Well aren't you cute." She said making Lincoln blush harder than Lana. "Skippy is in his room upstairs Lana."

"Thank you." She said walking up the stairs with Lincoln right behind her. Lana went to the first door on the right and knocked.

"It's unlocked." Came a voice from the other side. She opened it to show Skippy in playing a video game. He looked up and his eyes windened. He was not expecting to see Lana.

"H-hey Lana." he said blushing.

"Hey Skippy." She said blushing just has hard.

Trying to start a conversation that wouldn't be awkward Skippy noticed Lincoln and was wondering who he is. "Who are you?" He asked pointing at Lincoln.

"I'm her cousin Lincoln."

"I thought that was your brother's name Lana. Also.I thought you said your brother was the only one with white hair. Which I think is really cool by the way." He quickly added.

Lincoln looked like he was fine on the outside but on the inside he was screaming. How could he forget about his hair?! Maybe he should have Lucy dy it. It was too late now so he would have to play it off. "Thanks. The name and hair thing are a coincidence. Although I like to believe that I was named after him. Partly because off the hair and because he is pretty awesome. Like me." Lincoln couldn't help but gloat about himself. Although he told himself it was too sound more believable.

"Okay Lincoln that's enough." Lana said through clenched teeth. She tried not too show it but she was getting embarrassed again.

"What I'm just saying that I'm-i mean your brother is awesome. Like that time he told me when you-" he didn't get to finish before Lana put her hand in front of his mouth. She looked at him before turning to Skippy.

"Excuse us a minute Skippy." She said with a obviously fake smile. She moved her hand away from Lincoln's mouth but then automatically grabbed him by the ear to the hallway. "Bro what are you doing? Do you want your secret to be blown?! She asked clenching her teeth.

Lincoln thought about what she was saying and agreed with her. "Sorry Lans. I'll turn it down a notch"

"Good. You were starting to embarrass yourself." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" He said following her back to Skippy's room.

* * *

 **At** _**the**_ _**loud**_ _**house.**_

The sisters were all in the living room watching tv. Usually it was hard to find something they all liked but with being the beginning of summer they had decided on "High School Musical 2." They started the Movie at lunch and it just finished. Leni got up to go get a drink leaving the rest to think about the movie.

"That was a great movie you guys." Said Lola who saw it for the first time."

"Told you would like little dudetate." said said Luna who of course loves these types of movies.

"I guess you could say it's music to your ears huh Luna? Haha haha! Get it?"

The rest of the sisters just groaned like usual.

Leni then came in and noticed that something or more like two someone's were missing. "Hey does, like, anyone now where Lincoln and Lana are?" She was the first to notice their disappearance.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen them since we started the movie." Said Lynn.

"Lana said her and Lincoln were going to the park after lunch today." Said Lucy.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Asked Lola.

"Sorry, I forgot. It slipped my mind."

"I'm just surprised Lincoln actually went to the park instead of staying to watch the movie." Said Lynn. "I mean that isn't like him."

"I must agree with our sport crazy sister. It isn't like our sole brother to miss a movie. And while I usually do not worry over such things, I want to make sure this is not part of what happened to him yesterday." Said Lisa.

"Hey Lucy did Lana seem nervous or anything when she told you her and Lincoln's plan?" Asked Luan.

"Know that you mention it she did look like she was hiding something. Why?"

"I just remembered that yesterday before I left the party the birthday boy gave me a letter that was for Lana." What she said next excited all the sisters. "It had hearts on the outside surrounding her name. I think that boy is Lana's secret admire." In two seconds all the girls including Luan and and Lisa.

"I can't believe Lana has a boyfriend! And that she didn't tell us!" Said Luna.

"Hey wait...awww! No fair! Lana got a boyfriend before me. How is that possible?! I am the cute twin after all." Said a now jealous Lola.

"So should we go look for them or wait until they get back?" Asked Lynn.

"I literally think we should find them and see who this boy is."

"Yeah!" Yelled the rest.

"Luan I assume you remember the way to this boy's house." Asked Lisa.

"I think so."

"Let's go then." Said Lola. They all walked out the door, Lucy carrying Lily, and walked to the house since their dad took the car.

"Can't wait to see him." Said Leni.

* * *

 _ **At Skippy's house**_

Lana and Skippy are now working on said boys bike taking off the rockets and fixing anything else on it. Lincoln was watching from the side since he didn't know much about mechanics.

"Hey Lana I have been curious about something."

"What is it?" She asked. She didn't seem so nervous now. Working on things like bikes or other mechanical stuff helps calm he down.

"How does a six year old become so good and mechanics and yet I barely know how to change a tire?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm kinda like ou-i mean my sister Lisa. I've been into it almost since I was born. I think watching dad working o on vanzilla and the house helped"

Lincoln thought about what she said. She had a point. Now that he thought about it a lot of the siblings from Lynn down seem to be some kind of prodigy. Lynn is one of the greatest sport players he knew that could play so many, Lucy can right poems kids her she age normally wouldn't even think about writing and were good if not a little dark, Lana is an animal expert and one of the greatest mechanics and householder he knew, he was also curious on how that combination worked, although not as impressive Lola has never lost a beauty contest and is a master of lying and cunning, Lisa is perhaps the greatest of them all having the brain of an adult scientist...scratch that she is better than most scientist now, Lily didn't have anything yet unless you count her cuteness but she was still a baby who knew what she would become. Luan could fit on this too seeing how popular she is on her website. The most normal of the siblings were Lori, Luna, Leni, despite her forgetfulness, and himself. He still dididn't even know what his specific talent was. He liked to play video games and read comic books but almost every kid in his grade did that. He has thought about making more comics after winning that contest though. He is good at making plans but half of them fail all the time. Maybe he should look at some more options.

"hmmmm never thought of like that before." Lincoln said to himself.

"And done." Said Skippy just to remind you he is here too. "Good job Lana."

"You too Skips."

"Since when did you start nicknames?"

Lana blushed as she realized what she said. "I don't know. I just came up with it. I didn't mean to say it and sorry if you don't like it but if you do lik-"

"Lana ." I actually like. It isn't that bad. But I get to call you lans. Deal?"

Lana thought about what he said. Normally she didn't really like it when her siblings called her that. It was okay every now and then but it got annoying really quick. For some reason though she didn't mind the idea of Skippy calling her that. "Deal." She said.

Lincoln then noticed what time it was. "I hate to brake this up Lana but I think it's time to go before anyone gets suspicious of where we were."

"Oh. By the way Skippy. Can you keep this a secret? I don't want my sister's finding out. My brother and cousin here have teased me already and I can barely stand it. Makes me wonder how my older bro handles us when we meddle with his love love and if this is how he feels."

"I am guessing with a lot of patients and being able to hold back his anger. Unlike two of our-I mean your sisters. I bet it's how he feels too." Lincoln said glad someone now understood how he felt.

"Sure thing Lans. I was thinking we should keep this secret too. With the exception of your brother of course." He said with a smirk.

"Yep just me and my bro-" she stopped sentence when she realized what he said. Both just stood there mouths hanging down. "How did you know?!" Asked Lana..

"You kept messing up on the whole calling each other cousins, Lincoln kept saying our siesters, he has white hair and the same name, and you have a four year old genius for a sister. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. Seriously you need to get better at the whole cousin thing and dye your hair. You can probably get away with the name thing."

"Okay. I think I will have Lucy dye it black cause I feel like I need to be able to hide myself from the world now." Said Lincoln.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not a sole."

"Thank you." She said hugging him. She then realized what she did and blushed hard. Of course Skippy was blushing too and looked shocked.

"Um I better go." She said running out of the garage. Lincoln looked at him not sure what to do.

"I better follow her. See you later Skippy. nice to finally meet you by the way." He said running to follow Lana. Skippy just nodded his head thinking about what just happened.

On the way out Lincoln couldn't help but feel he and Lana were being watched.

* * *

The rest of the sisters were hiding in the bushes in Skippy's front yard with Lisa using one of her inventions so they could all hear from a safe distance. They got there not long after Lana and Skippy started working on the bike. They could barley hold their excitement when they did the agreement to call each other nicknames. They were pretty surprised about what Lana said about being such a good mechanic and came to the same thoughts Lincoln had about all the sisters from Lynn down. They kept watching waiting to see what would happen next. When Lincoln said they should go they were all upset. They also wondered why Lana would want to keep her new boyfriend a secret.

"Why would Lana want to keep this a secret?" asked Lola.

"Simple dear elder sibling. She doesn't want us to meddle in her love life like what we did with Lincoln." Said Lisa She was going to say more when what she heard from the garage caught her attention. Her eyes and all the others were as wide as saucers when they heard Skippy found out about Lincoln's true identity. Lisa honestly thought saying he was a cousin was a good idea but they still needed some work to be done.

"What are we literally going to do guys? If one of Lana's friends can figure this out then Lincoln can't go out in public."

"I think we should just do what Skips said a minute ago. We just dye his hair and stick with the whole cousin thing," Luna said.

" _You won't tell anyone will you?"_

" _Not a sole."_

All of them relaxed when they heard that...only to get really excited when they say Lana hug Skippy in joy. They had to put their hands over their mouths to muffle the noise being unable to keep it in any longer. They watched both Lincoln and Lana run out the garage leaving a very stunned Skippy with a dreamy smile on his face. He turned around and went inside giving the sisters a chance to go without being spotted. They walked back home assuming that's where Lincoln and Lana went. They were going through the park when Leni noticed something.

"Hey those two kids look like Lincoln and Lana." She said excitedly. The rest turned around and saw that what she said was half true. The two kids didn't just look like them...it was them! They quickly hid and Lisa pulled back out her machine. Lincoln and Lana were sitting at a bench catching their breaths.

"That was close." Said Lynn.

"Too close." Lucy agreed.

"Shhhhh. I am trying to listen." Said Lisa. They all started to quiet down and listen to what the two were talking about.

" _Hey Lana I've been meaning to ask you something."_ Said Lincoln.

" _W-what would that be Linc?"_ She asked sounding nervous. She had a feeling she knew what he was about to ask.

 _"How come whenever we told everyone what happened you keep leaving out the part where i saved you from getting hit by the ray?"_

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and even Lily just stood their mouths agape and eyes wide not believing what they heard. Lana was wishing she had heard something else.

* * *

 **There is the next chapter. Okay i will address the elephant in room. Sorry that Clyde wasn't in this chapter like i said. i didn't think this whole chapter would be about Lana and Skippy seeing each other. He should be in the next chapter but no promises. I was originally going to have Skippy not know about Lincoln but i realized it was kinda obvious so i came up with this. Sorry if the scene with the sisters seemed rushed. I have a busy week ahead so i really wanted to get this posted. I hope you guys like cliffhangers.**

 **Lori-So is there anything i can do for the ed of this chapter?**

 **You can answer the reviews.**

 **Lori-Whatever.**

 **That Engineer- I agree with you on that.**

 **Yellowpikmin88-Glad you like it, and here it is.**

 **Quat Prisky0731- Your welcome. I am glad you like the story so much. I thought that scene was cute too.**

 **DJTimmer- I actually hadn't thought of that. Thanks. Glad you like the story and yes he would be easier to scare. Not that it wasn't hard already.**

 **Quest- Glad you liked it.**

 **LePerson- That won't be happening. But there will be more parts with these two hanging out. Just please don't mention that again. I don't have anything against you and i am not mad or anything but i don't want to be seeing that or similar reviews every other chapter. I am glad you like the story though. Again nothing against you.**

 **Lori-well that wraps up this chapter.**

 **Hey Lori check your phone. (She looks at it and is shocked at what she sees.)**

 **Lori- You sent a video of me farting to my friends?! You are Literally dead!**

 **Nope cause the chapter is ending and you can't do anything now.**

 **Lori- Fine.**

 **As always Fav, Follow and review. And have a good rest of the week. 7L13D is out of the house. Peace!**


	8. The Revel?

**Hello again everybody. Sorry I have been gone for so long. For those who don't know already I had to stay off fan fiction for a while to focus on school and I also started a new story that is a crossover of Loud, House Kingdom Hearts and multiple other shows. If you haven't seen it please check it out. I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it.**

 **Clyde: Standard disclaimer. The author does not ow-**

 **Wait...Clyde what are you doing here? I thought the Loud's were the only ones doing this. Clyde: Give the rest of us a chance dude. Plus this increases my chances of being in the chapter.**

 **You came here because Lori did the last disclaimer didn't you?**

 **Clyde: Wait! Lori was here?! He asked before fainting.**

 **Guess I'll have to finish it. I don't own Loud House or anything from it just the story I am currently making. I really need to think about what I say around Clyde. At least he didn't nosebleed this time. Oh yeah I now have 36 reviews, 37 favorites, 51 follows and I'm now exactly at 10,000 views! Thank you everyone.**

"W-what do you mean?" Lana asked trying not to show surprise. She knew that Lincoln would ask this at some point but did not think it would be so soon.

"You know what I'm talking about, Lincoln accused, 'Lisa, Lola, and I played along because we were confused and figured that you had a reason for it."

Lana was trying to think of what to say while in some nearby bushes the rest of the sisters were watching the two all but two still shocked at what they were hearing. Lisa and Lola had both thought to turn off the invention they were using to hear them but curiosity got the best of both of them and were also wandering why Lana acted the way she did. The others all had different reactions to what they just heard. Lori was glaring at Lisa and Lola figuring they knew about this and was giving them a look that said 'why did you not tell us', Leni surprisingly understood what was going on and now felt even worse for Lincoln and now for Lana, she couldn't help but think of a baby Lana playing with Lily in the back of her head though, Luna was just staring at Lincoln and Luna her mouth still agape, Luan had a similar reaction but in the back of her head was trying to come up with jokes and puns, Lynn was shocked but somewhere in her mind she was wondering how fast Lincoln ran to save Lana, Lucy had one of the ones to ironically show the most emotion gasping the loudest and realizing yet again that her brother would do anything for them and, in retrospect, shouldn't have been so surprised by this. Their brother had always done things for them and she couldn't think of a single time that he asked for anything in return. Sure he had his selfish times but usually those instances start with good intentions. Like the time he tried to get them to lower how much of energy they used to not only save a baby polar bear, she still couldn't believe that actually made her cry, but to save his social life. When he tried to take things out to play video games was in it went too far and she was mad at the time but realized that forcing him to power the house was a little too far. Even if it was his idea. This was why she couldn't wait until this weekend. Lily didn't completely get what was going on but could sense the tension in the air and that alone made her feel upset. She was also glad that her two siblings they were hiding from were okay though.

"Yo Lis. Why didn't you tell us this? Luna asked keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"I thought Lana or Lincoln would tell all of you but when Lana didn't say anything about it when she spoke for me and Lincoln didn't correct her, I assumed she left out that part on purpose and Lincoln didn't know why either by the look on his face. The same goes for Lola."

"Yep. Now be quiet. I'm trying to listen." Lola said. The rest stopped talking and went back to watch their two siblings.

"Lana you know you don't have to be afraid." Lincoln said trying to calm her down. "I just want to make sure you're okay.

'Make sure I'm okay? You were the one hit by the ray! If anything I should be making sure you're okay!' Lana thought in her head shocked at what Lincoln had told her. She almost said that too but held it back. She knew that Lincoln was usually helpfully but this still made her feel guilty for all of this. Why couldn't she just control her pets better? She just kept staring at the floor Lincoln waiting patiently for her to say something. Just then he heard a little jingle that was all familiar to him. He looked around and saw the ice cream truck just a little ways away from them. Lana either didn't hear it or didn't acknowledge it.

"I'll be right back." He told Lana not waiting for a response. Luckily he had some money that he would always carry during the summer. He quickly went to the truck and ordered two chocolate ice cream cones. He went back to the bench and handed Lana's to her. When she saw it her eyes sparkled which caused Lincoln too laugh. "I thought you would like some." He said laughing. The two just sat there eating when Lincoln realized the time. "Hey Lana we better get home before the others wonder where we are." The moment he said that the sisters remembered where they were supposed to be and grew wide eyed. All of them ran back to the house not caring that they didn't get to hear Lana's explanation.

"Alright." Lana said.

"Oh, and this conversation isn't over. At some point you will need to tell me, but when you feel like it." Lincoln said with a kind but yet serious tone. Which was hard to take seriously because of the change in his voice.

"Fine." She agreed. The two walked back to the house finishing their ice cream. Lincoln started to tease the Lana about her now boyfriend and Lana was teasing him about Ronnie Anne. They kept going to the until they got to the house, they were running out of things to say anyways, and walked in to find all of the sisters looking around nervously and acting like they didn't see the two arrivals. They were all doing their own thing like Luna awkwardly whistling to Lisa acting like she was watching the TV even though it wasn't on.

"Ummm...Hi?" Lincoln said not sure how to react at how his siblings were acting.

"Oh. Hey you two. Where have you been?" Lori said trying to act casual. They had barely made it home before them and most were worn out not running that much since the exercise crisis.

"At the park!" Both said super-fast hoping to not seem suspicious. It wasn't a total lie. They did go to the park.

"What all did you do?" Lori pushed on hopping one of them would tell them what really went one. They would of just said they found out but knew with everything that has been going on with the both of them decided to not tell them that spied on them.

"We played tag."

"Mud-wrestling." The two said at the same time. And then pointed at each other as if saying what she/he said.

"Anybody recognize you bro?" Luna asked. She was wondering how they didn't think of to change his appearance before. Sure he was six know but still had notable features like his chipped tooth and of course his wight hair. Lucy was hopping he was serious about the dying it black thing he mentioned at Skippy's.

"Thankfully no. Although I think I might want to start to think about at least dyeing my hair. Oh, and Lana came up with an idea to say that while I'm like this we'll just say I'm your cousin." Lincoln said.

"That's actually a good idea." Lisa said with the rest agreeing. They knew this off course but had an act to keep up. Luan then realized she could have a sure fire way of getting Lana to tell them about Skippy.

"Hey Lana. If you don't mind me asking. What was in that letter I gave you yesterday?" She asked thinking she hit a bulls-eye.

"Umm...nothing important. I still won't tell you though because I don't have to tell you what I got in the mail." She said before running off into her room because of her nervous. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the act before one off them found out. Luan was shocked Lana was able to pull that card not thinking she would actually come up with a decent answer.

Lincoln just looked at them suspiciously. Sure they did stuff like this all the time but it seemed the girls were trying to hide something they knew. He thought about asking Leni for answers but realized she wasn't in the room. She either went to go do something else or the sisters made her go to her room so she wouldn't say anything. "What is with you guys?" He said some of the siblings looking around before they remembered that was Lincoln's voice.

"Nothing!" All of them said at once. Lincoln wasn't convinced but decided to let it slide for now. He went upstairs looking at Lori and Leni's room. He was about to see if Leni was there when he heard a voice he wished for once he didn't hear.

"Specter-fan two to specter-fan one come in. Specter-fan one are you there...Lincoln?" Oh no not him not now! Lincoln ran to his room grabbing his walking-talkie trying to decide what to do. Should he talk to him and say he is sick? Not answer? He was so panicked and then remembered that him and Clyde were supposed to marathon ARRGH! At some point this afternoon at his house Clyde was probably calling to see if they were still doing it. Just then he heard someone whistling and turned around to see Lynn coming up the stairs. 'Perfect.' He thought in his head. "Lynn come over here." He said. He wasn't worried about Clyde overhearing since he hadn't pressed the button to talk back.

"What do you need Linc?"

"I need you tell Clyde he can't come over tonight. Pleeeease?"

"Why don't you tell hi- oh right?" She said still not used to this. She took the walking-talkie and pressed the red button on the side. "Umm..Hi Clyde." She said not sure how to start this.

"Lynn?" Clyde said clearly confused. "What are you doing with Lincoln's talkie?"

"Umm...Something happened Lincoln the other day so he wanted me to tell you you can't come over tonight." Lincoln could imagine the worried expression on his friends face because of how vague Lynn was with that statement. He should have thought this out more.

"Isn't feeling well?" He asked. This off course made him freak out asking random questions. "Is he okay?! He is sick, injured, mad at something one of you guys did?!" He asked not thinking about the last part. "He's not in the hospital is he?!" While Lynn kept trying to tell Clyde he didn't have to panic Lincoln was just banging his head against the wall.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be." He said to himself.

"Clyde don't panic!" Lynn yelled about to lose it. How did Lincoln put up with him every day? She guessed living with ten sisters probably had something to do with it but still. "No he is not in the hospital and he isn't sick. He just has an upset stomach and doesn't feel like doing anything tonight." 'Nice save.' Lincoln thought.

"Oh good. For a minute I thought something horrible like one of Lisa's inventions causing trouble type scenario happened." He said calming himself down. Lynn and Lincoln could only think of the irony of his statement that was supposed to be a joke or example was what actually happened. "When do you think he'll be better?" He asked.

"Umm..." This time Lynn looked over to Lincoln who just shrugged not knowing what to say. He should be better within a couple of days." Lynn said not sure if that was a good answer. She was good at sports but sucked a multiple choice answers. **(Get it?!)**

"That seems pretty long for him not feeling well. Are you sure he isn't too sick. I can bring some of my homemade chicken soup." He said a little suspicious but still with concern.

"Nope were good." Lynn was starting to sweat from fear of giving anything away.

"Wellllll. Okay." Clyde responded sounding like his normal self. "Tell Lincoln I said hi and to get better soon." And with that he turned of his end of the line most likely to take care o his cats. Both Lynn and Lincoln looked relived sighing in satisfaction that Clyde didn't suspect something.

"You know you will need to tell him soon right Little Bro." She asked.

"One, yes and two, was it really necessary to call me little bro?" He asked pointing to himself.

"What? You were my little brother before this. Now you just even smaller. Your still be my little bro. Even if you get taller than me."

"I think before this I was at least as tall as you." He pointed out.

"And that is why we are never to speak of this again." She said looking embarrassed. "Anyways, I'm going to my room to get a few things to practice with outside. Want to join?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just play some video games."

Normally Lynn would beg him to play with her but considering everything that has happened the past two days decided to give him a break. "Okay. Just make sure you play some for your age." She teased.

"Very funny. And here I thought Luan was the joker."

"You bet I am!" Luan yelled from downstairs. "Also good one Lynn." They then heard her laughing. Lynn went to her room while Lincoln went Lola and Lana's room to check on Lana. He opened the door and saw her feeding her pets. She seemed to be okay and decided to leave her alone for now. He went to his room wondering how he was going to tell Clyde about this. He at least had a few days to think about it thanks to Lynn's help. He just sat on his bed when he heard knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said wondering who it was. Normally his sisters would just barge in, or in Lucy's case appear out of thin air. He was pretty she used the air vents but wondered how she was so quiet. Maybe she could teach him? The door opened to show Lucy and Luna behind it. Luna had a small grin on her face and Lucy looked the way she always did but Lincoln could tell she had the same expression as Luna on the inside. "What do you need guys?"

"We were wondering when you would start training us to be peace makers?" Luna asked. Right. He completely forgot about that.

"I guess now would be a good time to start." He motioned for them to come in and Lucy closed the door. "Okay first. Luna you should already have some experience seeing that you are the third oldest. What did you do when Lynn or me were young enough you would help babysit us?" He then realized what he said and looked at Luna hopping she would not try to make joke. Luna then had a smirk on her face as she just thought of what to do.

"Oh that's easy. Whenever one of you would get hurt I would just pick you up like this," She then proceeded to pick up Lincoln and cradle him like he was a baby.

"Hey! Luna put me down. I didn't want you to actually demonstrate it." He wined. Lucy had a smirk on her face trying not to laugh.

"I then would sing them a lullaby to calm them down." She continued. She then started to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' which annoyed Lincoln even more. He just decided to role with it but had a frown on his face with his arms crossed. When Luna put him down he gave her a look that said 'you'll pay for that.'

"Alright.' he said with a growl. Luna was trying hard not to laugh. "Lucy you need to learn what I call the three C's." He said leaving the room and coming back with a chalk board with the three C's rules he used for Clyde.

"Where did you get the chalk board?" Lucy asked actually confused.

"That doesn't matter right now. Now the three C's are caring, confidence, and the most important of cookies!" He said. He went to reach his bag of cookies but couldn't find it. When looked back to Lucy she and Luna were eating them. "Guess I'll have to by some more." He mumbled. "Any questions?" Luna then raised her hand. "Luna."

"Where did you get the chalk board?" She asked curious as well.

"That still doesn't matter right now. Any other questions?" Lucy then raised her hand but Lincoln was ninety percent sure he knew the question. "I got it from Lynn's room." He sighed.

"Thank you!" Both girls said. They knew Lynn sometimes used a chalk board to keep score off things but they weren't sure if it was hers.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" He asked. The other two just nodded. "Alright next lesson."

 **So yeah. I know you guys were expecting Lana to actually tell Lincoln but did you really think I would give that away so fast and so soon in the story? Sorry if the chapter seemed a little fast passed. It is a little shorter than most of the other chapters and I just really wanted to get this out there. The next few chapters will focus on Lincoln spending time with his sisters. So Lana won't be in it as much for a while but this is supposed to center around Lincoln anyway. Also Clyde was in the chapter but didn't get a big part…..yet. (Clyde then wakes up and looks at where we are in the chapter.)**

 **Clyde: Aww man. I missed it.**

 **That's what you get for passing out bud.**

 **Clyde: Can I at least do the reviews?**

 **Off course you can.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Not really sure how to respond to that. Could you please just keep that to yourself next time though?**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks and glad you like it. And here's the next chapter.**

 **DJTimmer: Thanks. Although I will say I feel like this chapter is not as good. It felt a little rushed but I was having trouble coming up with what to do for this chapter. And Yeah I guess Clyde will be a little obvious. I would say a little bit of all three for Ronnie's reaction.**

 **Quat Prisky0731: I agree. I found it fun to wright Skippy since we don't know much about him other than the fact that he is a mechanic like Lana. I hope you like the sisters reactions. And Thanks.**

 **Guest: Glad you like it. For now it seems the sisters aren't mad or misunderstood anything but we'll just have to see.**

 **Darth Nihiilus: If you keep leaving reviews like that I'll will just stop responding to them. Thanks for the support though.**

 **Teharrisonfaox: Glade you like it. Sorry it took me so long.**

 **Clyde: That's all of them.**

 **Yep. And this time you won't faint. (Just then Lori came in looking for something.)**

 **Lori: Have you guys seen my phone? I can't find it and last time I had it was hear.**

 **Clyde: L-l-l-Lori? (He then nosebleeds on Lori's shoes and faints.)**

 **Lori and me: Dangit.**

 **Thank you all you have reviewed liked or follow the story. 7L13D out!**


	9. Makeover

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry this took so long I was focused on Loud Hearts. Without further ado here is the next chapter of Loud H-I mean Lincoln Lola Lana the Triplets. Or just The Triplets for short.**

 **Leni: The Author does like not own the Loud House. It belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Wow you actually did that without messing up. Good job Leni.**

 **Leni: Job? I thought I was just here to say something? Is this a job interview?! Oh no I didn't wear the right dress!**

 **Leni calm down! It was a compliment. (Leni calms down)**

 **Leni: Oh good. Now where is the exit? (Point to the door) Thanks! (Leni then proceeds to walk behind the door instead of threw it.) Ummm...author person your exit as a wall blocking it.**

 **Sigh. Leni through the other side. (She does and then suddenly there is a bunch of crashing and screaming and Cliff runs in like he saw a ghost.) What happened!**

 **Leni: I tripped down the stairs.**

 **This isn't even a two story house! What stairs!?**

 **Leni: This is a fanfic of a cartoon just role with it.**

 **Point taken.**

"Okay you two, are you ready to go try what you learned?" Lincoln asked. Luna and Lucy had just spent the last two and half hours with Lincoln teaching them how to keep things in control around the house. "Remember the cookies are a last resort." Luna and Lucy nodded. They had the cookies in little bags in their pockets so it wouldn't be as obvious. They were now going to go see if there were any problems around the house since the evening is when they are usually home. They already had dinner so it wouldn't be long before they would have to start getting ready for bed.

The three walked out the door Lincoln giving them a thumbs up. Luna went downstairs while Lucy stayed in the hallway. Lincoln just stood next to the door to see if anything would happen. It was quiet except for the sound of Lana's pets and Lynn's screaming from outside. Just then they heard what sounded like class breaking from the twins room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Lola scream. This caused Luna to come running up the stairs almost bumping into Lucy.

"You guys may want to work on this together. This sounds like it could turn out to be a level three twin fight at least."

"Lana I am going to get your stupid frog and then decided how to get revenge on you!" Lola screamed. This caused some of the other family members to stick their heads out of their rooms if they were upstairs. They saw Luna, Lucy, and Lincoln and thought they had it. Most just thinking it was a normal fight.

"Scratch that it's a level four. All I can say is good luck." The two just looked at each other before nodding. Luna opened the door to the twins room and saw that it was a mess. Lola's table was knocked over her tea set ruined, a couple cups shattered or at least cracked. Hops was was covered in tea but thankfully had no glass on him. Lana was trying to grab him being careful of said glass. For some reason Lola's hair was all wet and she had fire in her eyes. She was standing on one of her chairs as if there was a mouse.

"Well sorry if he was trying to eat! I can't stop him when he sees a fly."

"That doesn't mean you jump around with him! Look at the mess you made. And my tea set! Do you know how mush those are?!"

"Again sorry. It's just a stupid tea set."

"That's it!" Lola said. She finally lost it and charged Lana. The only reason for not doing it sooner because of the glass. At this point she didn't care. The next thing everyone in the room knew the two were in a fight cloud with no sign of it stopping. Luna then suddenly pulled her guitar out of nowhere and played a few random notes getting Lola's and Lana's attention.

'I think I got confidence down.' Luna thought. "Alright dudes! What happened?!"

"Lana was jumping around with her dumb frog and broke my tea set!" Lola said.

"Again he is not dumb." Lana said annoyed.

"It's okay Lola. I'm sure pop star can get you a new one." Luna said referring to their dad.

"That's besides the point! She always does stuff like this." Lola said.

"Oh and you don't!? Do I need bring up every instance you threaten by babies!" She said referring to all her reptiles.

"Shut up!"

"You first!" The twins then to into another fight cloud and this time it seemed like they were not giving up anytime soon.

"Will you both stop." Lucy said. She somehow got to the other side of the twins without them noticing and scared them enough to both loose their balance and fall on each other. Lana was on top of Lola's back both dazed. Both broke out of the daze and looked at Lucy.

"Will you stay out of this?!" Lola yelled getting more annoyed.

"Well we are trying to help Lincoln with the whole peace maker thing so no." Luna said. As soon as she finished that sentence there was a giant explosion from across the hall. Luna, Lucy and Lincoln all looked out of the door to see a smoke cloud coming from Lisa's room, the twins took the opportunity to start fighting again still having some aggression to one another. Said four-year-old came out covered in soot with Lily crawling right behind her.

"Do not fear siblings everything is okay. However Lily requires a diaper change and a bath and I may need help to clean everything up." She said. She coughed a little before shaking the soot off.

"Well this just got worse." Luna said to herself. "Alright Lucy you go take care of Lily and Lisa and I will handle the twins."

"There is no way I am changing her. I may be queen of darkness but even I can't handle that." Lucy said.

"It's either that or that." Luna said pointing to the fighting twins. "Honestly I think they will listen to me better."

"Ummm...guys." Lincoln said trying to get their attention.

"Hey I actually got them to stop fighting long enough to talk to them. If Lisa's experiment didn't explode it would probably be taken care of by now."

"Lucy, Luna will you ju-"

"You sure about that spooky? Keep in mind you are only eight."

"GUYS!" Lincoln yelled.

"What!" Both said turning to their sole brother.

"You can calm down now. I took care of it." Both looked around to see that there was no more smoke, Lily could be heard in the bathroom giggling, and the twins were separated and in opposite corners of their room since Lana did break the tea set and because Lola started the fight.

"Bu- How-When..." Luna just asked shocked. Lucy just had her jaw hanging open surprised herself.

"I have had a lot of experience with those four." Was all Lincoln said referring to the sisters younger than Lucy. "And I would of let you guys do it yourselves but I didn't want things to get to chaotic." In truth Lincoln also thought he would still be able to do stuff like this. Although he honestly wouldn't mind some help every now and then. He also didn't think that it would get out of control so fast.

"Wait? How often do you do this bro?"

"Almost everyday. Lucy and Lily are usually the easiest. The most Lucy usually needs is help with poems-"

"Very true." Lucy said.

"And aside from some really stinky diapers Lily is usually pretty good too. This stuff happens all the time. You guys are either not here or preoccupied with your own things." He said without thinking about it. Luna would be offended by this by she knew it was true. After Lincoln and Lucy she didn't help with the younger ones so much with so many other older sibs to do it. She still hung out with them but Lincoln obviously knew them and probably the rest of the sisters better. This made her think about what he said earlier today about himself having no special talent but she is starting to realize that he actually has more than one. Although keeping peace between the sisters and coming up with plans seemed to be the main ones. Lucy wasn't as shocked since she was normally a part of these but she never realized it was like this at times.

Luna and Lucy were brought back to reality when hearing a small yawn. They looked down at Lincoln who suddenly looked very tired. They realized it was actually really late now and with all the work Lincoln did in a matter of seconds most have made him tired.

"Awww. Is someone ready for a nap?" Luna teased. She knew Luan was the joker but she couldn't help it.

"No I-*Yawn*-m not tired." Lincoln lied. 'Why am I so tired? I do this stuff all the time and it's not even that late.' He thought. Lucy looked at him and could tell that he was about to fall face first from exhaustion.

"You should probably go to sleep little brother. Maybe me and Luna can do this again tomorrow. Thanks for the help though." She said with a small grin. Lincoln wanted to protest but was too tired to do so. Luna then picked up Lincoln and carried him back to his bed. The moment his head hot the pillow he fell asleep lightly snoring. She grabbed his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun and put her under his arms which almost seemed to hug the toy automatically. Both quickly took a short video of it to show him later.

"He almost sleeps like Lana. Just minus the kicking." Luna said thinking about the times she could see foot prints on Lori's face.

Soon the rest were getting ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and saying goodnight they went to their own rooms. Before Lana went to bed she grabbed Charles and Cliff and put on Lincoln's bed without waking him up. Both pets fell asleep and Lana went to her bed. She wandered what the rest of the summer had in store for them.

It was the nest morning and all the siblings except Lincoln, who was still asleep after trying to teach Luna and Lucy for most of the night, only to end up taking over like usual, were in Lori's and Leni's room discussing what they should do for the day. Lori and Leni were wanting to got o the mall, Luna wanted to do a jam session, Luan was just telling jokes not seeming to care about the days events, Lynn wanted everyone to go outside to play football, Lucy wanted to marathon horror movies, Lana wanted to go swimming with Lola surprisingly agreeing, especially considering what happened last night, (Although they fight so much they usually just forget about it the next day) Lisa wanted to go to a museum, and Lily was just watching not seeming to care either. After talking for a while Lola then remembered something.

"Hey guys. You know what we still need to do right?"

"What is that slightly elder sibling?" Lisa asked not sure. Lola then a huge grin on her face before suddenly pulling make up supplies that she carries for emergencies. "We still need to give a certain brother a makeover." She said. This instantly caught the rest of the sibling's attention all of them squealing in delight. While a couple of them did not like girly girl stuff even they wanted to see how they could change the appearance of their brother just for the fun of it. They all had grins on their faces as they headed to their sole brother's room.

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully surprisingly having no nightmares that night. He woke up yawning and turned around to his back he saw Charles of to the side and Cliff at the foot of the bed. He noticed it was quiet but didn't think much about it. He slowly blinked his eyes a couple times still trying to wake up. He yawned again closing his eyes. He was thinking that today would be a good day when he opened his eyes only to come face to face with a smiling Lola!

"Haaa!" He screamed jumping off the bed. This caused Charles and Cliff to wake up and run out of the room. "Oww. Geez Lola. I now you don't like to put in time out but seriously?!" He asked thinking this had to do with last night. She was not at all happy that she was punished along with Lana.

(Flashback to last night)

While Luna and Lucy were seeing what Lisa needed, Lincoln decided that he should take over before things could get worse. He quickly ran into the twin's room and jumped into the never-ending fight cloud and then was holding both girls away from another by just holding his hands on their heads, so they couldn't charge each other. It was a little harder than usual, but he was able to get them to stop.

"Okay both of you apologies now." He said.

"No!" Both said.

"Both of you say your sorry or you will go in a time out." ( **Yeah I decided to make Lincoln a little more realistic on how he would handle the twins, especially when they get into big fight like this. It would also seem like something he would do since he probable take care of the fights and other things more often than the parents and sometimes even the older sisters. So sorry if it is a little OOC)**

The two just looked at each other before just crossing their arms and turning away from another.

"Not until she _**politely**_ says sorry for breaking my tea set and gets me a new one." Lola said.

"I won't until she apologies to Hops and for starting the fight." Lana retorted.

"There is no way I am apologizing to a frog."

"Okay that is enough." Lincoln said. He then dragged Lola to a corner of the room in Lana's half and Lana to a corner in Lola's. "Now you both stay there until you apologize. I have to go help Lisa and Lily. He then left the room and across the hall where Lucy and Luna were fighting over who would do things better.

"You now he technically is the same age as us. Doesn't that mean he isn't in charge of us?" Lana asked.

"I think so but either way this is unfair. I didn't even do anything!" Lola whined.

"Well this time you started the fight and kept trying to take Hops"

"Be quiet." After that the twins were just silent until they eventually they finally decided to get along and cleaned the tea set. By the time they were done most of the siblings were getting ready for bed, minus Lincoln who already fell asleep.

*End of flashback*

"This isn't about that. Although I will get my revenge." Lola said to Lincoln.

"Well what do you need then?" Lincoln questioned not sure what Lola wanted. He then saw the six-year-old pull out a makeup kit from seemingly nowhere. 'Oh no' He thought in his head knowing where this was going.

"It's makeover time." She said. As if on cue the rest of the sisters barged in dragging Lincoln to Lola's and Lana's room to get started.

"This isn't going to end well." He said knowing he could not stop this.

The sisters then started putting various amounts of makeup on him. Sometimes it was not enough and other times it was too much like Luan making him look like a clown. Or Lucy just using a bunch of black makeup to make him look like a goth. He just shook his head both times causing them to sigh in defeat. They tried many things but none that Lincoln liked. Eventual Lola decided to just cover the freckles and a few other small details so that there wasn't a whole lot of makeup but enough to make Lincoln look a little different. The major part was going to be the hair. That is where Lucy came in. They went to the bathroom where he options of blond, brown, or black if he wanted. He looked at the colors not sure which one to do feeling like choosing brown or blond would some how start a war seeing how, counting Lucy's hair actually being brown, there was an even number of blond and brown-haired people in the house. He wouldn't be surprised if they were betting which one he would choose. At the same time, he didn't really want to do black. He wanted to make a joke about using orange since it is his signature color but knew that would look weirder than his white hair.

"Do you have any other colors?" He asked. Lucy just shook her head. Lincoln just sighed before picking one. "I'll go with this one I guess." Lucy nodded before starting. An hour later ( **I don't know how long it actually takes so I am making it up)** Lincoln walked out with bright blond hair. The sisters with blond hair started telling the others to pay up each giving one of them five bucks each.

"Wow I was right. They did make a bet." Lincoln thought. "So, is there anything else? Cause I'll be honest I barley recognized myself.'' He joked.

"One more thing bro." Luna said. "Are you ready Leni?" She asked. Only to see Leni wasn't there.

"Ummm…. Where did Leni go?" Luan asked. Just then Leni walked in with a cloth rack a sheet covering it.

"Ready, Sorry I had to get this." Leni said. "You are going to love this Linky." She said. Lana covered his eyes and walked him a couple steps where the cloths rack was. Lori and Lola pulled the sheet back and Lana uncovered his eyes. What he saw made his day.

"Wow." He said. Right there was a few blue pants and velvet shirts made for his size. "Umm….not trying to complain but why are the shirts velvet? You know my color is orange."

"Sorry I didn't have any orange fabric, so I thought velvet would be the best next thing."

"Fair enough."

"No go try them on twerp." Lori said handing him a pair. He ran back into his room. When he came back out he was wearing the small pants and the velvet shirt which matched his blond hair pretty good.

Most of the sisters just squealed from how cute he looked.

"Wow. I really do barley recognized myself." Lincoln said. "This looks really good guys." He said. "Thanks."

"Guys where did Lincoln go?!" Leni asked.

"Maybe it's a little too well." He chuckled.

 **Alright it is done. I hope you guys liked it. Lincoln still has a lot to teach Luna and Lucy and now he changed his appearance. Hope he likes wearing makeup every day! Also thank you 1 for the helping with this chapter. I was having a little bit of writers block with it. He helped with the makeup scene and a little on the Lucy and Luna trying the three C's. Again, sorry this took so long. There isn't much to say so on to the reviews.**

 **OmegaDelta: We will have to see. Probably not long depending on the person. And thanks.**

 **Darth Nihiilus: Thank you and glad you liked it.**

 **1: Thanks. Glad you thought it was good paced.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yep the tension is building slowly. We will just have to find out.**

 **Leni: Hey don't I get to do anything.**

 **Sorry Leni but the chapter is over.**

 **Leni: Well in that case by everyone. And don't forget to fav, follow, and/or leave a review.**

 **7L13D Out.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Day With Luna

**I'm back everyone! With this story anyways. So to recap Lincoln got a new look thanks to Leni. And yes it is a reference to his look in White Hair. That is the main reason for his new look. That and I wanted to something that wouldn't be as obvious.**

 **Luna: Lets rock this place dude! (She has a guitar and multiply amps behind her)**

 **Luna what are you doing here? And why did you bring all your amps?**

 **Luna: My turn to do the intro bru. And what better way than a little rock and role?**

 **How about you just do the disclaimer.**

 **Luna:Okay. (Singing and playing her guitar.) The author does not own the Loud House. It belongs to N-N-N Nickelodeon!**

 **That was actually pretty good.**

 **Luna:Thanks little dude.**

 **Don't start teasing me like Lincoln**

 **Lincoln:Hey!**

After the whole makeup situation and making sure Lily, and Leni, knew who the small blond hair boy was, it took Leni longer to get in her head, everyone was in there rooms or doing there own things.

Lincoln was in his room looking at the mirror. He was still shocked at how well this disguise works. He wasn't sure how long it would last and he will need to take makeup lessons form Lola. Sure he's done makeup for her but never on himself. He just hopes he can actually do a good job. He is still trying to get use to having 'normal' colored hair. He is so used to the white hair that the blond hair ironically looks alien to him. He decided to wear the hat Lana gave him because of it. Although this time you could see some of his hair.

"I think this could fool even Clyde." Lincoln said. He realized that there is another problem. All the siblings agreed that Lincoln would say he is a cousin to the siblings but they have yet to come up with a story to where "Lincoln" is.

"Maybe we can say I'm visiting relatives in another state for the summer? No that wouldn't work. My friends would questions why I never told them. And Clyde wouldn't believe it." Lincoln tried to think of something else but decided to not worry about it now since it shouldn't be a problem for a while.

"Well I don't know what to do. Guess today will actually be a boring day. Kind of sounds good after everything that has happened." Lincoln just layed on his bed enjoying the good moment to himself. Suddenly Luna barged into the room playing her axe. "And the good moment went out the window." Lincoln mumbled to himself.

"Hey bro. I overheard that your board. Am I correct?"

"Well yes. I just can't think of what to do."

"Say no more my wayward son. I will cure that boredom of yours."

'This could be fun. Me and Luna haven't done anything together since the SMOOCH concert. Well nothing that was just the two of us.' Lincoln thought. "Alright. What do you have planned?"

"Follow me." Luna said dragging Lincoln. They went to her and Luan's room but the jokester was not there. "Alright bro. I thought we could start by having a jam session."

"Cool!" Lincoln said before realizing something. "Ummm...Luna? What will I play? I wasn't exactly strong before this and most of your instruments will be too big for me to use."

'Dang it. How did I not think of that before?!' Luna thought to herself. "Don't worry Linc. I'm sure we can find something."

Luna then went to her closet where she kept some of her instruments. She pulled out a guitar first. Lincoln tried to play it but it was to big for him to reach some notes and as he predicted he could barley hold it. He ended up tripping with the guitar falling on him.

"I'm okay."

Next was a bell kit/xylophone. Lincoln had to use a stool to reach it and even then had to stand on it. He didn't now how to play it very well so he just hit random keys to get a feel of it. He started to have fun with it until he tried to reach one of the further keys. The mallet missed and he fell on the bell kit. Thankfully it sustained little to no damage. Lincoln just shook his head to Luna to say it wouldn't work.

Luna then handed Lincoln a saxophone but he just shook his head. "Luna no one even likes the saxophone."

"Off course they do bro."

"Then how come I've never seen you play it?"

"Okay you got me. I just have it since I like to collect instruments." Luna said in defeat.

Luna tried to find other instruments but they were either to big for Lincoln or he didn't like it. "Okay I give up. There is officially nothing for you to play." Luna said sitting on her bean bag chair. She was really upset that her and Lincoln couldn't do this.

"How about we go to that music shop at the mall you like. They would definitely have something there I could play." Lincoln suggested hating seeing Luna like this. She seemed to brighten up at that idea.

"Good idea bro! I think they have some little versions for kids." She started to look for her shoes while Lincoln went to go find Lori. He found her in her room talking to Bobby.

"Oh Boo-boo-bear that sounds hilarious!" He heard Lori say. Lincoln could hear Bobby's voice but couldn't tell what he was saying. Lincoln would have said something to get Lori's attention but didn't want to risk Bobby hearing his voice. If he could help it he would like to keep this secret from Ronnie Anne as much as possible. He climbed up the bed and taped her on the sholder. She was about to tell him to go out but saw him signaling her not to say his name. They have codes for this type of thing. The main reason Lori didn't kick him out was because she didn't want to hurt the now much weaker Lincoln and her phone was almost dead anyways.

"Hey Bobby I'll have to call you back. One of my siblings need something and my phone battery is almost dead anyways. I love you Boo-boo-bear."

"That's okay. I have to get back to work. I have a new job at the mall. And love you too babe." Her boyfriend said. Lori then hung up and looked at her sole brother. "What do you need twerp?" She said in a joking manor as she went to plug her phone in.

"Hey Lori. Luna and I were wondering if you could take us to the mall? Were trying to find an instrument that I can play while I'm like this." He then gave her his giant puppy eyes remembering how they use to work on her.

Lori was about to say no since she had other things to do, but when she saw the puppy dog eyes. 'Must not give in.' Lori that in her head. "Sorry bro but I-" But Lori didn't finish as Lincoln made his eyes bigger, she didn't think that was possible, and caved in. 'Dang it! How does that still work on me?' She thought. "Alright. I can take you to the mall." Lori sighed before grinning at her younger brother.

"Awesome! Your the best Lori!" Lincoln said jumping up and down on the bed before he realized it what he was doing. Lori was trying not to laugh at how cute he was. 'Why did I do that?' Lincoln thought. Sure he was happy Lori would take them but he never acted like a six-year-old before. He usually would just say thank you and if it was something really important maybe give her a quick hug. He never had reacted like that. Well...not since he was younger...'Should I tell Lisa about this?' Nah. She probably as enough to worry about. I'm sure I can handle it.' Lincoln thought.

"Ooooo...your going to the mall?! Can I come? I need to look for some more fabrics." Leni asked coming into the room closing the door.

"I don't see why not. You okay with it Lori?"

"Sure. And while we are at it..." She went and opened the door showing the other siblings, minus Luna, fall on the floor. They all chuckled a little in nervousness. "You guys might as well come."

"Sweet!" They all said. Soon they were all in vanzilla heading to the mall. Luna sat next to Lincoln so they could talk about what he would play. Lincoln also happened to get the sweet spot.

On the ride Lincoln asked an important question. "Hey guys I was wondering. Should I change my name for when were in public too. I feel like me having the same name would be too coincidental."

"That is not a terrible idea elder brother. I assume you want a name that starts with L." Lisa said with the sisters agreeing.

"Yep." Lincoln said. Then all of the sisters started to come up with ideas. Lori suggested Loki, Leni said Linka first but everyone told her that was a girl's name. She then suggested Loni. Luna suggested Luke, Which Lincoln put in the maybe pile in his head. Luan suggest Lane, Lynn thought about calling him Lynn Jr. Jr. as a joke but Lincoln said it would get too confusing and that they didn't did another Lynn and that two were enough. This caused the other siblings to laugh a little at the sports sister. Lynn then suggested Leon which Lincoln considered. Lucy suggested Lars, Lana suggested leif, Lola suggested Lexx, and Lisa suggested Levi. Lily tried to say one which Luan translated. She suggested the name Warren.

'Where did she even hear that name? Also why do all of these names sound familiar?" Lincoln thought having strange since of deejay-vue. He then remembered those dreams he had about the other dimisions and if his family were rabbits. 'Now this shirt feels ironic.' Lincoln said.

"Okay. So far those are good names. I honestly like Luke and Leon the best." This caused Luna, and Lynn, to grin as if they were about to win a competition. "But I have an idea of my own." He said causing the previous sisters to frown but curious with the rest.

"How does Landon sound?"

"I literally love it."

"That like, totes fit you."

"That's a rocking name bro."

"I guess you could say the rest of us are 'L for losers'! Hhahahaha. Get it! But yeah I like it."

"Sounds good little bro."

"I just believe you should go with what you like."

"I like it Linc."

"Well I like it more." The twins then started to fight with Lynn in the middle.

"Very good elder brother."

"Poo Poo."

"Thanks guys."

"So 'Landon' what are you wanting to get from the music store?" Luna asked.

 **(At the mall)**

"Alright bro were here." Luna said taking Lincoln into her favorite music store. Lincoln saw all kinds of instruments hanging on the wall. There were also drum kits in the back and other random rock and roll things. "What are thinking of?"

"Well I was thinking of either a guitar my size or a drum kit. That is also my size." Lincoln said.

"I think the guitar would easier to find. And cheaper." Luna said.

"Speaking of which, how will you pay?" Lincoln asked. He certainly didn't have enough money to buy one because of the new comic he got the day all this happened.

"I've been saving money for a new guitar but I realized nothing could replace my axe. Also three hundred dollars for an electric guitar seems a little much." Lincoln's jaw would have dropped to the ground if it could.

"You sure? I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"Don't worry about it bro. Like I said. I changed my mind on getting the new one." Lincoln was going to argue more but realized it would pointless. The two then started to look at all of the guitars they have. They searched for a while when a voice caught there attention.

"Hey Luna. Is there anything I can help you with?" Both Luna and Lincoln/Landon turned around to see none other than Lori's boyfriend Bobby! Lincoln instinctively hid behind Luna afraid he would recognize him even with the huge change in appearance.

"Oh hey...Bobby. Since when do you work here?" She asked just as nervous.

"Today's my first day. They had an opening and I thought I would take it."

"Uhhh...cool."

"So who's the little one behind you? I almost thought it was Lana until I realized it was a boy." He thought it was Lana because of the cap.

"Ummm...Oh yeah. This is my cousin Lin-Landon. He's visiting for the summer." She said with 'Landon' sticking his head out from behind Luna. "He's a little shy around new people." Luna said to explain why Lincoln was acting like this. He wasn't like this with Skippy because he had never met him before and thought just saying he was a cousin was enough. That obviously didn't work.

"Umm...Hi. Bobby his it?" Landon asked to keep the act up.

"Yep. I got to say you remind me of someone. You look almost like Luna's brother Lincoln."

'Gee I wonder why.' Lincoln thought sarcastically. "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Well it's nice to meet you little Loud." Bobby said. He used that nickname for all the Loud siblings from Lincoln down So Lincoln wasn't worried he used it.

"Anyways there may be something you can help us with Bobby. Do you have any guitars that would about the size for Landon here? We want to do a jam session but he can't carry anything."

"Yeah. I think we have them near the back." Bobby said. Lincoln thought this would be easy as long as Luna stayed with him.

"Oh Luna I just remembered. There's a friend of yours here. I forgot her name but she as a blue streak in her hair." Bobby said.

"Sam?" Luna said to herself.

'The universe hates me.' Lincoln thought.

"Ummm, hey Landon. Why don't you go with Bobby here and pick out a guitar while I go talk to my friend. That sound like fun?" She looked at Landon mouthing please to him when Bobby wasn't looking.

"I-I guess." Lincoln said. It was the least he cold do for Luna after her willingly getting him a guitar.

"Thanks dude." She said before walking off.

"So what type of guitar would you like?" Bobby asked Landon.

"Well I want to get something similar to my cousin Luna's." He responded making sure not to mess up this time.

"Cool. Nice choice. I take it your favorite color is velvet?" He said looking at his shirt.

"I'm actually more of an orange person." Landon said without thinking. 'Dang it Lincoln. You were suppose to go with something aside orange.' Landon internally screamed at himself.

"That's a good choice. Any favorite bands?" Bobby asked while looking.

"Well Luna kind of got me to like SMOOCH." Landon said. He hopped Bobby wouldn't catch on.

"Awesome. I think you may be a little young for that but hey a trust Luna." he said while looking at all of the several guitars before spotting something Landon would like. "How about this one?" He said pulling a smaller version of Luna's guitar. In shape that is. It was a dark red with orange flames and said SMOOCH across it in orange as well.

Landon could not even think of what to say. "That's amazing! I'll take it!" He yelled grabbing the guitar that was the right size for him. He was now looking for Luna. He found her a couple of isles from where he was. She was still talking to Sam.

"Hey Luna! Look at what I found!" He said.

"That's awesome cuz." She said liking the guitar herself. If she wasn't such a fan of Mick Swagger she might take it for herself. She then remembered that Same was still there. "Oh yeah. Sam, this is my little cousin Landon. Landon this is Sam...my friend." She almost said girlfriend but remembered that 'Lincoln' knew about the relationship, not 'Landon'. He's the same age as the twins. And shares my love of rack and roll." She continued.

"Awwww. You weren't kidding when you said he was cute." Sam commented. This made Landon blush as red a a cherry tomato.

"Yep. The only problem is I can't get him to join the Mick Swagger side. As you can tell from the guitar he is more of a SMOOCH fan." She said jokingly.

"I'm cool with that." Sam said with a chuckle. "I got to go Luna. I just came to get some guitar strings. Call me later okay. Oh and nice to meet you Landon."

"You ready too 'cuz'?" Luna asked.

"Sure am 'cuz'." Landon replied.

 **(Back at the Loud House)**

The trip at the mall was fun. Most of the sisters went to the candy store to get chocolate, Leni gave him some, Lisa went to get some needed parts for her machine to fix Lincoln and Lola went to a makeup store where she apparently got some of the makeup Lincoln would need.

"Thanks." He said when Lola handed him the small makeup kit embarrassed. Even Lana couldn't help but laugh a little. All of them were also amazed at the guitar that Lincoln found. They all thought it was cool and the only other one that even likes to play is Lana.

Lincoln also told them about their encounter with Bobby and how he didn't recognize him. All the sisters, including Lori, found it funny and relived since it meant the disguise works.

After they all got settled in Lincoln and Luna went to the rock-star's room room. They played until they were both worn out. After taking a breather Lincoln spoke.

"So that girl was the Sam I've heard so much about?" Lincoln said with a smirk making sure he was whispering.

"Yep. She is the one." Luna said quietly as well.

"I see why you like her. She seems to like a lot of the same things you like."

"Your correct on that."

"So when is the wedding?" Lincoln joked. Only to be hit by a pillow.

"Save the joked for Luan bro." Luna said a little annoyed but also trying not to laugh.

"Well at least my joke was actually funny." He said. No offense to Luan but her puns were more annoying than funny.

"Oh burn. You better hope Luan didn't hear you."

"Hear what?" Said comedian asked coming into the room.

"That your an amazing joker." Lincoln said covering himself up.

"Awwwww thanks. Now what did you really say?" She asked.

"Dang it. Uhh...ask Luna!" He said running to his room. He made it I with Luan just staring at him confused.

"It's good to see that things are still going like they normally do." Lincoln said.

 **And done! Sorry this took so long guys. I wanted to get more of Loud Hearts done and my spring break has been busy. Today (3/23/18) I got my first job. I go to the orientation tomorrow. This will more than likely delay my updates but I promise to do it as often as possible. Also I am making a one-shot that is a crossover of Loud House and Phineas and Ferb. I'm not sure when it will be out yet but I have started it. It will be in the crossover section. Also sorry that this one is so short.**

 **Luna: On to the reviews**

 **Codymitchell: I don't think this was soon enough but here it is. Sorry its a bit short. Most of the next few chapter will probably be like this.**

 **1: Thanks for the help. We got to see the disguise in action a little but it was Bobby. But yeah it works.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Thanks and we might see that soon. It's slowly going there but right now its still hidden. And thanks for the whole talent thing. I might use that later.**

 **OmegaDelta: Thanks.**

 **Corbinance: Yeah that's pretty much the case.**

 **ThDorkMagnet: Thanks. And for those of you wandering no ThDorkMagnet is not helping with this one. Yeah I thought that would be a more likely scenario. He does have a couple hobbies but like Wolvenstorm said it doesn't get the same recognition say Lola gets for doing pageants. And they might. You too.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: It holds well so far.**

 **Luna: Later dudes.**

 **Thank you everyone that read reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. 7L13D Out!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Day With Luan

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to come out. For those that don't know I started another story called the Mimickers. Please check it out if you haven't already. I was working in that and my other story and along with work I had put this one back for later. Also I probably wont have another chapter for this before the 12 of this month (August) which is the one year anniversary of this story. (Has it really been that long?) So happy early anniversary!**

 **Luan: Yeah. And I thought video games took forever to come out.**

 ***Groan*. Luan what are you doing here? It was supposed to be Lynn's turn.**

 **Luan: I thought this chapter was about me and Lincoln? Plus Lynn is at a game.**

 **No this chapter is about...Dang it! I forgot the script. Now what am I going to do. I can't make a chapter last minute. I'll have to just hold on this a litt-**

 **Luan: I'll stop you right there. Cause it just so happens I have an idea.**

 **It's not just you making puns is it? Cause if so I'll have to say no. The fan base is in enough torture as it is.**

 **Luan: Then I'll just be there _torture_ for the day! Aahahahaha! Get it!? And no not the whole thing.**

 ***Looks at calender.* Fine but only because I have to get this out. I really hope you guys like this. And survive it.**

 **Luan: On to the show! Ahahahahahahaha!**

 **(Loud House)**

It has been two days since Lincoln and Luna went to the music shop and Lincoln got his new guitar. Now he in his room getting ready to read comics. So far not much else has happened. The twins have helped him with ways to get to things that are now too far out of reach most of which was using things like footstools. They also made sure he was careful when going down the stairs.

'You trip once and they become overprotective of the one thing you do everyday.' Lincoln thought. The day before he wasn't paying attention and still not used to going down the stairs at this size, he was surprised at how much of a difference that made, tripped on his own feet. Luckily he was near the bottom so he didn't get hurt. But that didn't stop the twins, who were totally **not** spying on him, from freaking out and alerting the others. Lets just say that he did not like having to stay in bed wearing casts for about half the day. Luna stayed with him most of the time and the others came at random times. When Lisa said that it was okay to let him out he kicked everyone out of his room, but told Luna thanks for keeping company. He was sure he would have gone mad otherwise.

Right as Lincoln was about to strip down to his underwear there was a knock at the door. He sighed letting his shirt down. "Just a second." He wondered who it could be. He opened the door to see Lynn standing there. He was surprised it was her since she actually knocked. She also had a smirk on her face meaning she had something planed.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"What do you need Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"Welllllll, I thought if you don't have anything planned we might play some sports. I thought about either football or soccer. I promise to go easy on you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, ummm..." Lincoln was caught off guard not thinking Lynn would ask him this for a while. He didn't care to do it before hand not being very athletic but now it would be basically impossible. He tried to think of a way out that would hopefully not hurt her feelings too much. He also wandered why she wasn't trying to force him like usual.

"Well I would Lynn...but I umm..." He looked behind her something catching his eye. He saw Luan with her birthday equipment. She was dressed for the Royal King/Queen set up (A.K.A her Joker outfit.). "Luan needs her assistant for a party today." He quickly said ducking under Lynn and running to Luan. The after mentioned sister looked confused as to why her brother was running to her. She then realized what she was doing and put two and two together. Although she decided to ask just in case.

"Hey Linc. What are you doing?"

"I thought I would help you with the birthday party. I'm still your assistant after all." Lincoln said with a half forced half genuine smile.

"I don't know Lincoln. I thought with everything that's been going on you would like to stay home." She thought Lincoln wouldn't want to go and would stay to read comics. After she said that Lynn came up from behind Lincoln.

"I was actually asking him if he would like to go outside with me. I promise to go easy on you bro." She said.

"Lynn I don't think I would be able to play that well. I wasn't even good before this."

"But your able to help Luan?" She asked skeptical.

"The theme she is doing Lisa helped with since it's all backstage work. And it doesn't even have anything related to science." Lincoln argued.

"He's not wrong. He will mostly just give me cues and stuff like that."

"...Fine. I'll go see if Lana wants to play." Lynn said giving in. She would normally keep fighting but knew she had lost at this point. She walked over to the twins room to said twin.

"So are you actually going to help me or go back to reading comic books?" Luan said jokingly.

"Oh...well I am still your assistant. Who else would you get?"

"I was going to get Giggles again. I was about to call her actually." 

"Well looks like I saved you some trouble then."

"In all seriousness are you sure you want to go?"

Lincoln hesitated for a moment. He did honestly want to go his own thing but knew that his sisters were wanting to spend more time with him since this all happened. He just wished Lynn would want to do something aside sports. He also liked helping Luan at parties. And not just for the cake.

"Sure. I couldn't think of anything else to do." Lincoln said.

"Awesome. I think I may have a suit about your size. It was originally made if I got Lana to help me with them." Luan went back into her room and came back with a black shirt and shorts. "Try these." She said.

Lincoln went to his room coming back a couple seconds later in the outfit. "It feels a little tight but it will do for now." Lincoln said.

"Alright lets go."

"What no jokes or puns?"

"To be honest I can't think of any right now. I guess I'm a _little_ , _short_ on ideas for now." 

"Well I'm sure you ca-" Lincoln stopped mid sentence when what Luan said sunk in. "Oh you are going to pay for that." Lincoln said in a mocking voice.

"Sorry I don't have any cash on me. Do you prefer credit?" She chuckled.

"I walked right into that one." Lincoln groaned. He could tell this was going to be a long day. "Lets just go before I change my mind." He said. He helped Luan take the props down the stairs having to carry a little at a time for obvious reasons.

 **(Time skip- Almost at the house for the party.)**

"How much further?" Lincoln asked. While he was not carrying a lot he found out he wasn't wrong about being weaker. He found that out the morning after this all happened but now it proved it even more. He was caring a few of the things like the staff crown, which he noticed is for a queen, and a few other small things while Luan was pulling the wagon with the parts for the stage. Luan's rabbit Garry is sitting on top of Lincoln's head. "And can you get Garry off of me? Why is he even here?"

"In order not much further, I think I see the house, Garry likes you and there isn't room in the wagon and I thought I might add a few tricks with him in it. Try to change up the act a little." Luan responded.

"Can't wait to see what you have planned." Lincoln looked around the neighborhood they were walking in. For some reason it looked very familiar. "Also who's the birthday girl? I noticed the crown is for a queen."

"You have _royal_ judgment dear brother." Luan joked as they neared the house. "The girls name is Rachael, Rachael Spooks I believe." The moment Lincoln heard that he froze in shock and fear not even noticing he let out a gasp. Luan heard the gasp and looked at her brother who was as still as a statue minus breathing.

"Are you okay Linc?" She asked worried. Then without warning Lincoln fell on his back his legs apparently giving up on him. Garry jumped of and ran to Luan for safety.

"The universe hates me." He bluntly said. Luan was confused for a second when she suddenly realized something.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Lincoln. I forgot your friends with her older brother...Rocky right?"

"Well yes and no. Rusty is who your thinking of. Rocky is the middle one that is Lucy's boyfriend. We are friends though." Lincoln explained while getting up. He picked up the stuff he dropped and sighed.

"You sure you still want to help now? It's not too late to turn back."

"No I'll stay. It will be a good way to test the new look. Something tells me I could have just worn a mustache and hat and still trick Bobby. Also were already at his house." It was true. They were right in front of the sidewalk that led to the front door.

"Okay." Luan said agreeing with him. Although she could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry Lincoln. I'm sure the disguise will work. You may not be wearing the new clothes Leni made but you still have the makeup and the change of your hair color."

Lincoln smiled a little at that. "Yeah your right. I can totally do this." He said as they got to the front door.

"Yeah guys." A voice said.

"Ahhhhh!" Lincoln yelled as he jumped behind Luan. Garry also jumped and landed in Lincoln's arms. Luan thought off a Scooby Doo joke but kept to herself for later.

At the door was Rusty with his usual smirk. "Wow didn't mean to scare you there little dude." He said to Lincoln. Who off course he didn't recognize. "And hello to you Luan." He said in a voice that Lincoln knew all to well. It was when he talked about his 'lady friends', when he thought he was going to get a date, it was his trying to impress a girl voice.

'I really need to talk to him about trying to date my sisters. Clyde is hard enough.' Lincoln thought.

"Hello Rusty." Luan said with a frustrated groan. She suddenly remembered why she was almost hesitant to come here. Lincoln smirked at her reaction finding it ironic that she was the one groaning this time. He probably would have said something if it wasn't for the situation he was in.

"Nice to see you remember me. Who's the pipsqueak? He obviously isn't one of your younger sisters...well he does almost look like one of the twins. The tomboy one specifically."

'Why does everyone mistake me for Lana so far?' Lincoln thought. He wasn't even wearing the hat this time.

"This is our cousin Lin-Landon! Yeah Landon. He's here to help me with the act." Luan said correcting herself. He's visiting for the summer."

"I didn't no you guys had cousins. And I thought Lincoln helped with this stuff." Rusty said confused.

"I don't visit very much." Lincoln/Landon said. **(A/N: Like the last chapter he will be refereed to as Landon for most of this chapter now. Just to avoid confusion.)**

"And Lincoln couldn't come today so Landon volunteered to take his place." Luan said. When she thought about it that was a half truth half lie since there the same person.

"Well either way it's nice to meet you." Rusty said reaching out a hand to Landon. Landon shook it while thinking 'I don't know which is more surprising, that Rusty doesn't now its me or that he can actually be civil.' He thought Never seeing this side of Rusty before.

"Nice to meet you too." Landon said.

"I'll let you get ready. The party is in the backyard." Rusty said leading them through the house. While walking through the living room Luan leaned down to Lincoln whispering, "I can't believe he didn't recognize you." At this Landon chuckled. The disguise was better than expected. Rusty took them to the back door where there was pink balloons everywhere and little tables for the four and five year old's to use. There seemed to be about twenty kids all together. Rusty explained that they were from the girls kindergarten class. Landon then noticed that there were balloons that said **Happy 5** **th** **Birthday Rachael!** He and Luan went to the area for them to make the stage. The stage itself is already set up they just need to the curtains and props ready.

"Alright Landon. I'll get the stage ready. How about you go meet the other kids." She suggested. She didn't want her brother to wear himself out. Also with the current age he was at it would make since with him to hand out with the other kids.

"What?!" He yelled. "But I thought I was supposed to help you?"

"You will. I just don't want you to do too much work. Besides you should hand out with kids your own **age.** Hahaha. Get it?"

"I'm technically older than them even now and I'm still an eleven year old in mind thank you very much." Landon said frustrated.

"Don't take it personal Linc." Luan said in a whisper. "I'm just making sure no one gets suspicious. When Lucy and Lisa helped I had them do the same thing." She didn't mean to upset her brother's feelings, she was just trying to help.

Landon felt better and nodded. "I guess I'll go make some new friends." He said. He would still prefer to stay with Luan and help but knew she was not going to be easily persuaded. He looked through the groups of kids to find someone to talk to. He saw most of them running around while others just sat apparently looking in space. 'I see why Lisa wanted out of her class now.' He wandered if this was Lisa's class. Now that he thought about he has barley seen Lisa since he got the new outfit.

'I'll need to check on her when I get home.' He thought. Landon went to grab something to drink still lost in thought. He then grabbed an animal cracker without thinking. It wasn't until he took a bite that he realized what he got.

"It's been a while since I had these." He said to himself. He grabbed a couple more almost devouring them. He was so busy eating his snack he did not notice someone coming from behind him.

"Hi there." A voice said behind him. It shocked him so much chocked on his animal crackers. He grabbed his cup of juice to help get it down his throat. Once the shock was over he turned around to see a four year old girl. She was dark skinned with brown hair, a bluish-green shirt with a purple flower on it, yellow shorts and white shoes that light up with every step you take. She was also holding a stuffed giraffe.

"Um...hi." Landon said to the girl. "Did you need something?" He asked not sure what else to say.

"No. Sorry for scaring you. I saw you by yourself and thought you could use some company. Also I think what your wearing is funny."

"Thanks...I think...uhh-"

"Oh right. My name is Darcy. Darcy Homandollar."

"Thanks Darcy. I'm Li-I mean Landon Loud. And don't worry about the scare. It happens a lot to me." 

"Wait...would you happen to know to Lisa Loud? She is the super smart girl in my class."

"Yeah she's my si-cousin." 'I really need to stop doing that.' He thought.

"Did she come with you?" Darcy asked looking around the kids.

"No. I just came with my cousin Luan. I'm her assistant, which is why I'm wearing these clothes."

"Oh. O-k." She said a little upset.

"You okay?" Landon asked. He also got another drink from his cup.

"Yeah. I was hopping Lisa would show up. She is my best friend." Landon had to do spit take chocking on his juice. He looked up to see a boy with glasses and a lab coat covered in the juice with an annoyed look on his face.

"Uhh...sorry?" Landon said with uncertainty. The boy just walked off to find a towel.

"You okay?" Darcy asked.

"Y-yeah. I just chocked on some juice. So your Lisa's friend?" He asked for clarification.

"Yep. She became my friend at first to raise her grade but then decided to become my friend afterward."

'Was that when Lisa was spying on all of us." Landon thought. He remembered when Clyde came over to play DDR at his house and saw a telescope spying on them from the fireplace. He figured it was Lisa but since she wasn't disturbing them he decided not to question her. He was having fun playing with Clyde and training him anyways.

"Well that's good to hear. I always thought Lisa only had her siblings for friends."

"Nope. I even made her a friendship bracelet. She wears it everyday in class." 

'She must take it of when we are around. But why?" Landon thought. He had never seen Lisa wear the bracelet before.'

"I don't remember you from school. Are you new here?"

"I'm visiting my cousins for the summer."

"Cool. Could you tell Lisa I said hi?" 

"Sure."

"Landon! The show is about to start!" Luan called walking over to him and Darcy. She saw the girl and smiled that Lincoln found someone to talk to. "I see you made a new girlfriend." She teased.

"Luan! Stop it. I just met her!"

"Well she's not wrong. I'm a girl and I think were friends. So I am a girl friend." Darcy said oblivious to what Luan meant. Landon just blushed knowing it would be pointless to explain it to her. Luan had to keep herself from laughing too hard.

"Lets just go get ready for the show." Landon said to Luan.

"Alright. I wont let this down by the way." Luan said as they walked to the stage leaving Darcy.

"Good luck." She said.

Landon and Luan went back stage while the couple parents there got the kids to settle down. Luan told him a few couple new things that included Gary while they waited. "You got it?" She asked.

"Yep. Lets get this show on the road." Landon said. Luan raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Been spending too much time with Luna. Luan nodded and went to stand next to the royal thrown with her trumpet waiting for the kids to find spots to sit in. She could see the birthday girl in the front. It was easy to spot the curly red hair that her older brothers have. She was also sitting next to Rocky.

Luan blew the trumpet to start the show. "Welcome royal subjects! I am Luan the Jester! Today is a special day, for it is the Queens birthday! Will the Queen please come forward?" She walked up to the kids where Rachael is. Said girl got up and followed Luan the Jester. She walked forward a little before Luan stopped her.

"Wait!" She said suddenly. "We can't continue." This made many of the kids confused. "You don't have your cape. Every queen has a cape. Now has anyone seen it?" She asked. A couple kids looked around from where they were sitting to see if they can find it. That was Lincoln's cue to send Gary out the cape out around him to make it look like he was wearing it. The small rabbit hoped out from the stage dragging the cape with him. Luan pretended not to notice him at first.

"Is that it right there?" Rachael asked. Luan looked down and 'gasped'.

"Why yes it is your highness. You have _royal_ sight. Now how did get a hold of the cape? She said to Gary picking him up. She untied the cape and then put it around Rachael putting Gary down next to her feet, he would not run off. The rabbit just blinked at her obviously not being able to answer. This made all of the kids laugh or chuckle. "Not gonna talk you thief?" Luan said picking him back up. "Alright, as punishment you shall help me celebrate the Queens birthday. What do you say your highness?"

"Uh...yes please. The bunny is cute." She said.

"Alright. But first we need one more thing. Bring out the royal crown!" She said. This time Landon came out wearing a cloak over his clothes to look like a servant. He got down on one knee down in front of the two. Luan then took it and places it on top of Rachael head. The girl looked at it with awe. Landon walked back behind stage to let Luan take care of the rest.

"Will the birthday girl please take the seat of honor?" She said pointing to the thrown. Rachael walked up and sat on the chair. But unknown to her there was a whoopee cushion under the pillow. The moment she sat down there was a loud sound that sounded like a fart. This got all the other kids including Rachael to laugh. Landon Also had to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh. He found this funnier than usual.

After that Luan did a few tricks and jokes. One which included Gary being juggled along with other random objects. The cake was eventually handed out and presents opened. The party went on without any problems. After most of the kids left Rusty came up to Luan and Landon.

"Here's the money and the leftover cake. There was enough for you each to have one slice." He said.

"Thanks Rusty. We'll just grab our stuff and be on our way." Luan said. While they were talking Lincoln was chasing Gary who was looking for food on the ground.

"Gary get back here!" He yelled. He dived at the small rabbit but right before he get grab him Gary jumped up in the air dodging Landon. He slid across the ground stopping in front of a pair of feet. He looked up to see Darcy in front of him holding Gary who landed in her arms.

"You okay Landon?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for catching Gary. He can be a fast one."

"Your welcome." Darcy said blushing a little. Although Lincoln didn't noticed. He grabbed Gary from her and started to walk back to Luan.

"W-wait." Darcy said.

"Yes?" Landon asked.

"Um—I was wondering if I c-could possibly come over to your house some time. To see Lisa of course. I've never been over to her house before." Landon could tell she was nervous about something but couldn't tell what. He decided to ignore it for now because he was conflicted in his mind. He didn't think it would be a good idea for anyone to come to the house anytime soon. But he then realized that Darcy only knew Lisa and none of the other siblings actually know her. So there should be no problem about her coming over.

"Sure. Do you have a phone?" He asked. Darcy nodded and pulled one out of her pocket. She handed it to Lincoln who put his number on it.

"Here's my number. Just text me and we'll see when you can come." Darcy took her phone but didn't say anything. She seemed to just stare in space. "See you later Darcy." He said not seeming to notice how she was acting again and went back to Luan who just finished talking to Rusty.

"You ready to go Landon?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh and here's Gary. He ran of but one of the other kids caught him." He said handing him to Luan.

"I saw. It was that girl you talked to earlier wasn't it? She seemed to like you if you know what I mean."

"W—what. No that's crazy. We just met. Besides she wants to see Lisa. Turns out they're actually friends."

"Ahahahahaha! Good one Bro!"

"I'm serious Luan."

"Sure Linc, sure." Thankful nobody else was around. Darcy had left with her mom a couple seconds after Lincoln left.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about?"

"Nope."

Lincoln just groaned as they got the rest of their stuff and started to head home.

"Do not tell this to any of the others. Or I will make you regret it." He said threateningly.

Luan seemed to actually think about what he said. She had a look on her face that said 'should I chance it?' "Alright Linc. I wont tell them about the phone number but I will tell them that you made a new friend."

"You probably wont be able to keep it secret for long anyways so sure. But that it all."

"Deal. Sooooo you realize you just admittied to giving her your phone number right?" 

'Dang it.' Lincoln thought. "And you do realize she is only four and I'm only six. I mean eleven, I mean...ughhh this is so confusing."

"All jokes aside I had a good day with you Linc. I'm glad you came with me today."

"Same here sis."

 **It's finally here! I'm so sorry this took so long. I had work and I had to finish my summer reading assignment. I had wanted to post more but I haven't given this story at least. Also sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get it out and I was honesty having some trouble with it. Part of it is because Luan is so far the hardest character for me to write. I'm not that good at jokes and puns. And I know nothing bid happened aside from meeting Darcy, which was actually planned for later. Also if Rusty's sister has another name I didn't know. I just went with the r thing. It would seem like the most likely name if she ever shows up.**

 **Like I said before I wont have another chapter posted for this story before the one year anniversary. Which is also the same has Lincoln Universe but don't suspect anything from that one...yet. I may post the second chapter since I have it written out I just need to type it.**

 **Luan: I didn't get many joke lines. Or even punch lines!**

 **Hey! One this was your idea and like I said a minute ago I'm nit that good at jokes.**

 **Luan: Then where do you get the ideas for these intros and endings?**

 **The inspiration was from multiply other writers doing very similar things and it just comes to me.**

 **Luan:Far enough. So did you like it?**

 **I honestly think it could have been better. But it was okay.**

 **Luan: Well in that case...(To the reader) HE WROTE IT!**

 **Hey don't blame this on me! Even IF it's true.**

 **Lincoln: I'll just do the reviews.**

 **Codymitchell1: Thanks. I feel like this one could have been better but that just means I can only improve.**

 **OutLoud: Thanks.**

 **Gundamvid: That was honestly my favorite part as well. I hoped it was as funny as I did.**

 **1: Thanks. And that is a good idea. I already have some plans for those three but that may happen.**

 **PokemonOtkau0909: (This will be in order from 1-10) ch1:Yeah Lisa will get her punishment and thanks. Ch2:If he does it wont be until after she finishes the 3: Maybe not as much as you 4: Yes it 5:Yes it is. Hopefully he will be 6: Yes, yes it was. Ch7:yeah maybe too smart but I had to make them realize that they had to do something with his hair at 8:Yes that is true. Although Lynn may have more planned. If this chapter didn't hint anything. Ch9: Yeah I decided to give him a break. JK CH10:Yeah he does doesn't he. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **CrazEColorz: Thank you. Yeah Lincoln and Lana are two of my favorite characters which is why the two big ones I have (This one and Loud Hearts) she is a major character.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yes he is. And yeah this just get cuter weather I mean it or not.**

 **A: If this was your wish then wish granted.**

 **Thank you everyone. Again Sorry this took so long. Please review, fav, and follow.**

 **7L13D Out.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Convention P1

**Hello again loyal fans! It is I 7L13D! And here his the story who have all been waiting for the one...the only...the amaz-**

 **Lucy: Will you just get on with it. You've kept them waiting for this story long enough.**

 **(Me jumping from fight) Lucy! What are you doing here? You already did a chapter.**

 **Lucy:On one of your other stories. I thought it could be my turn again. Besides I've noticed a pattern you've been doing recently.**

 **Shhhhhh! Don't spoil anything!**

 **Lucy: Fine. I'll just do the usual. The author does not own Loud House or any characters. Enjoy.**

It's already Saturday. A week since the whole incident began but to Lincoln it has felt a lot longer. Of course a lot has happened. From spending the day with Luna and Luan to trying to do things that never were a challenge before...at least for a long time. He also has had to keep Clyde out of the loop. He has thought about having Lori say something to distract him but realized he would loose too much blood. He finally resorted to texting his friend on the phone telling him he had a sore throat. Clyde asked him the day he went with Luan, two days ago, if he would be able to go to the convention this weekend.

"Convention!" Lincoln thought out loud. (Pun not intended) He looked at his calender and saw that there was a comic book convention this weekend at the mall. Yet another thing he forgot about with everything going on. He had to polity tell Clyde he couldn't go and that he was still sorry. And to go without him. There was no reason for him to not go. Clyde said he couldn't go without him but Lincoln finally convinced him. He wondered how much longer his buddy would believe him. He has had too much going on.

The others have been busy too. Mostly Lisa and Leni. Lisa is of course working on the machine and seems to be using most of her time to do it. She still came out to eat and when she needed to use the bathroom. If it got any worse Lincoln would make sure to take care of her but for know thought to let her work.

Leni has seemed to be working on something as well that seemed to have something to so with him. She wont tell him anything and freaks out if he happens to pass by when her bedroom door is open. Whenever he asks she just makes a quick lie that usually doesn't make since.

"I just realized I forgot to get food for the fish!" She said one time when Lincoln surprised her.

"We don't have a fish." Lincoln said confused.

"Well I was thinking about getting one and I don't want it to get hungry?" **(If you know this reference then that is awesome)** She said not sure how to answer him. It was obvious that she was hiding something but Lincoln figured that he shouldn't press. Leni would tell him when or if she needed too. Although he was really curious.

Then there was Lana. She has been helping him along with Lola but besides that she actually has seemed to be distancing herself from him. She has almost seemed nervous since the day they met Skippy. "I should probably check on her too. Man a lot has been going on recently. And I'm still trying to train Lucy and Luna. Which will take a while. And the convention his today. I hope Clyde has a good time there." Lincoln thought out loud. He was then interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said. The door opened to show a certain goth standing behind it.

"Hey Lincoln." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Hey Luce. What you up too?" He asked seeing she didn't have a notebook or pencil so she wasn't asking about a poem.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to go...somewhere with me?" She said sounding a little nervous. Like she was hiding something.

Lincoln thought about it. While hanging out with Lucy sounds nice he wondered what it could be. He also had so much going on...well actually most of his time is clear. It's just been hard concentrating on everything. Maybe hanging out with Lucy wont be a bad idea. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. And so you don't suspect anything." She quickly pulled out a blindfold and put it around Lincoln who tried to protest but he was no match.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" He asked annoyed as they started walking down the hall. He was the suddenly picked up by his slightly older sister.

"Can't tell you. But do know it will be worth the wait." Lucy said. He realized they were going down the stairs.

'That's way shes carrying me.' He thought. They stopped at what Lincoln guessed was the door when he heard someone else.

"Here you go Lucy." The voice of Leni said. Handing a box to Lucy.

"Thanks Leni. I'll make sure to pay you back."

"No big deal. Anything for Li-" But quickly became quiet and, from what Lincoln could tell, ran up the stairs before she could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear brother." Lucy said ominously. Lincoln then heard another set of feet coming there way from, he thinks, the dinning room.

"Ah your ready." He heard Lori's voice say.

"Yep. Remember not to say where we are going." Lucy reminded her oldest sibling

"Yeah Yeah I know. Now get in the car you two." Lincoln took two steps before he face planted into the door frame.

"Ow." Was all he said since it didn't really hurt but took him by surprise. "I still cant see you guys." He pointed out.

"Oh sorry Lincoln. Lori said. "I have a solution." She said smirking. Lincoln obviously didn't see it.

"Lori I know what you're thinking and don't you dare do-" But was cut off as said sister picked him up and put him on her shoulders. 'it" He said too late.

"Oh come on you use to like this when you were younger."

"That doesn't mean I like it now!" He faked a whine since he didn't mind that much. Especially since he was still blind. He was actually giggling a little.

"Those giggles say other wise. Know come on. Lucy wants to get there as early as possible." Lori said as they walked to the car. Lucy followed behind so that they couldn't see the small smirk she had. Lori then put Lincoln in the middle row behind the driver seat. A.K.A The sweat spot. Lucy sat next to him.

"So where are we going that is so secretive?" Lincoln asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told would?" Lucy said back. Yep. He saw that coming from a mile away.

"Fine." Was Lincoln said has they drove to wherever their destination was. He thought about trying to move his blindfold so he could see but every time he reached for it Lucy would stop him. He heard the car park later. He couldn't tell how much time passed but it was a short drive.

"Alright we're here. I'll come pick you two up around noon. That gives you two and half hours." Lori said as Lucy got out and picked up Lincoln.

"Alright Lori. And don't worry I'll keep an eye on Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Hey!" Said boy yelled shocked. Lucy put him down and grabbed the box Leni gave her.

"Just don't get in any trouble. Our family seems to be a magnet to it." Lori half joked. She was serious about the staying out of trouble part.

"Okay." Lincoln said. He then heard Lori start the car and drive off. "So can I take the blindfold off now?" He asked.

"Not yet. Know stay next to me cause were about to cross the parking lot." 

"Wait. Are we at the mall?" Lincoln asked now listening to the things around him. He heard cars, several people around, and could smell fast food.

"...Maybe." Lucy said knowing Lincoln figured it out.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Still not telling. Know come on." Lucy said grabbing his hand. They went inside the door and Lucy guided him through the crowds until they got to the place of their destination. "You can take the blindfold off now." She said. Lincoln took it off and gaped when he saw what was in front of him. There were several people cos-played as many comic heroes and villains. But most importantly there were off course stands for comics, action figures and even a few other things.

"The comic book convention!" Lincoln squealed in his six year old voice. That got a few people staring and a few trying not to laugh. He blushed as he looked at Lucy. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked her.

"Well I found out there was a convention coming to the mall and was planing on actually going with you. I figured you already knew. Then the incident happened and I overheard you talking to yourself about wishing you could go the other day." Lucy explained. "I had asked Leni make this for you the night it happened. I was going to have her make anyways but now she had to make it to fit your...new size." She said handing the box to Lincoln. Lincoln opened the box and looked even more surprised that before.

"Nooooooooo way! Thanks Lucy!" Lincoln said giving her a hug. "I'm going to try it on right now!" He said running to the nearest bathroom. He also realized that this is what Leni has been working on to keep secret. He left the box next to Lucy who saw something sticking out of it. Thinking it must have been for Lincoln she picked it up only to have a surprise herself.

"Thanks Leni." She said to herself.

Meanwhile Lincoln was in the bathroom trying on what Leni made him. "I can't believe she made me a new Ace Savvy costume." He said. It fit perfectly. And looked just like his old one if not better. He had the cape, shoes, and of course the mask. "I'll need to make sure I thank Leni." He said to himself. He ran out of the restroom and made his way back to Lucy. Who he saw had a costume herself. Apparently Leni made her a cape that looked just like the one the Eight of Spades wears. She even had a small shovel. There was a strap on the back to hold it so she didn't have to hold it the entire time.

"You ask Leni to make that one for you too?" He asked. Kind of surprised she would.

"No actually. I think Leni just made it for me as a surprise. But know we match.

"Yep. So 'Eight,' you ready for an adventure?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure am Ace." She said holding her shovel. Behind them was a certain African-American dressed up as One-Eyed Jack.

"Was that Lucy?" Clyde asked himself before shrugging it off and heading into the the convention.

Lucy and Lincoln were looking around Lincoln having trouble deciding where to go first.

"So what do you want to do first Landon?" Lucy asked figuring they should start using Lincoln's cover name at this point.

"Well...I can't really decide. There's just so much stuff. And I want to be careful. I don't need any of my friends seeing me. Even if they can't recognize me right away." Landon said. "I know Clyde should be here. And I'm guessing at the Ace Savvy section by now. So maybe we can do that later."

"Well then how about the D.C. Comics. You like those don't you?" She asked. Landon nodded thinking that was the next best thing. They went over to the stand to look at the new Batman or Superman comics. Landon found a few that looked interesting but not enough to actually buy them. Wait a sec...

"Uh Lucy. How are we going to get anything? I don't have any of the money I saved for this." He asked. While he knows they don't have to get anything, and he didn't want to seem like he was complaining, he would just feel like coming here would be a waste if he didn't at least get one comic.

"Don't worry my dear cousin. You're not the only one who tries to save money." She then pulled out a few twenty dollar bills from her pocket. "And there is more." Lucy said.

"Wow." Landon said. "That might be more than what I saved." He said amazed.

"Well only about half of this is mine. The rest is actually what you saved. I grabbed it after I blindfolded you." She explained sheepishly.

"...Well thanks. I think." Landon said not sure how to process the new news.

"So I thought that I would get you whatever you want. On me. And partially yourself." She kept explaining. Hearing this Landon came up with an idea.

"In that case I know exactly what I want to get." He said with an innocent smile. He led Lucy to the Ace Savvy booth making sure Clyde wasn't there. He saw his friend wasn't there which could be a good or bad thing. Either Clyde already came here or hasn't shown up yet. (Or even come to the convention at all.) Either way it was an open window for the two. He led Lucy to the end of the booth where there were many Ace Savvy action figures. "I would like to get that one." Landon said pointing up at one of the higher ones. It was a brand new Ace Savvy model said to have all of the newest details. When Lucy saw the price though she had second thoughts.

"That would be almost all of our money. You sure you want that?" She asked hopping her brother would change his mind.

"Please Lucy. Clyde and I were hopping to get together anyways. It's the newest one. Please, please, please." He said with begging eyes.

'This is really out of character for him.' Lucy thought confused by the way her now younger brother was acting. 'If he really wants it though...'

"Alright we'll get it." Lucy gave in. She couldn't say no to him like this. Plus people were starting to stare. She was walking up to the person in charge of the booth when suddenly Landon spoke.

"And you failed." He said. Lucy did a complete one-eighty turning around to her sibling with a completely bewildered look. Well Landon knew that. Anyone else that may have been watching would have seen her that same as before. Especially since she was wearing the cape.

"I'm sorry..what?" Lucy asked not getting it. "Failed what?"

"I was testing you. You have to know when to say no to your younger siblings and/or cousins. You can't always get or give them what they want. Especially if you have a budget. Even when it comes Lola or Lisa. Who may try to scare, threaten, or somehow trick you to getting something for them. And this doesn't apply to just trips to stores but even at home."

"So wait, the whole begging thing was an act?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. You can't give into pressure. I didn't mean to embarrass you. But I didn't think I would draw a crowd or anything. Only three people even looked at us." Landon explained. "I know from experience that can be hard. Sorry I did that though. I know you brought me here to have a good time but I saw this as a good time to teach you a little more about taking care of the younger sisters." He said with a frown. Lucy could tell he was both happy that he did that but also possibly regretted it.

"It's fine. Honestly I should have seen that coming. Your a better actor than I thought. You seemed a little out of character earlier but I couldn't tell if it was an act or not. It was a really great way to teach as well." Lucy said with a smirk. Landon returned it with a smile. "So do you actually want to get that action figure or was that made up too?" She asked.

"Well yes I was hopping to get it but it can wait. Besides I see something else that will be much better." Landon said looking at a certain collectable set. It was much cheaper than the one action figure and they would have enough money left over for lunch.

"I like it." Lucy said agreeing that they should get it. She bought the set and then the two were one their way to explore some more. Once they stepped out though they ran into the last person they wanted to see.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Clyde asked from behind the two in his One-eyed Jack costume. "And who is the little guy with you?"

"Oh Clyde. How pleasant to meet you." Lucy said trying to find the right thing to say.

"Okay I know something must be wrong. Since when do you ever say pleasant?" Clyde asked getting suspicious.

"You just surprised me that's all. And as for your other questions I was asked to come with our cousin Landon here to the convention by Lincoln since he still isn't feeling good. Which answers your last question." Lucy quickly explained hopping to change the subject a little.

"You guys never told me you had a cousin." Clyde pointed out.

"This is the first time he's come to visit us. We don't usually see much of our family outside of Royal Woods." Although this got Lucy wondering what other family they might have. Just by judging the size of the family here she could only imagine there being many other relatives. Although they have never heard of any others aside from Pop Pop and Aunt Ruth.

"Point taken. So Landon was it?" Clyde asked turning his attention to the six-year-old. Said boy just nodded his head looking shy to Clyde and trying to hide a little behind his sis-cousin.

"He's a little shy around new people." Lucy quickly explained.

"Ah. Well I will say that I really like your costume Landon. And that cape isn't too bad either Lucy. Going for a Full House gang look?" He asked.

"Thanks. And yes. Leni made both of them." While they were talking Landon was wondering if he should talk. His voice was higher than when he was eleven and he looks completely different. Clyde hasn't connected the dots yet so maybe it will be okay.

"Hey I was thinking. If you guys are going with the Full House gang look could I join you. I'm not use to being at these by myself. Plus every **Ace** needs a **Jack."** He said trying to make a joke.

"That pun was terrible. Are you getting lessons from Luan or something?" Lucy asked.

"Ummm-no I just wanted an excuse to say that." Clyde admitted.

"Well I'm okay with you coming with us. What about you Landon?" Lucy looked down at said boy who looked deep n thought. "Landon." Lucy said poking his shoulder.

"Uh, what?" He asked speaking for the first time.

"You okay with Clyde joining us? He's Lincolns best friend." Lucy said hopping to not give any suspicion to Clyde. Landon thought that it should be okay. Just don't talk about anything that only him and Clyde now and don't act like you've known him since he was last this age.

"Sure. It could be fun." He said with a smile. "Oh. And I'm glad you like the costume Clyde. Thanks." He said realizing he never did respond to that complement.

'His voice sounds familiar. But I can't think of where I've heard it.' Clyde thought but decided to shrug it off. "Your welcome. I would go as far as to say that you could win the costume contest with that."

"There's a costume contest?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Lincoln and I were going to enter. Speaking of which, is Lincoln doing any better?" Clyde asked with concern.

Lucy answered hesitatingly "Yes. He still isn't the best but his fever is getting better."

'Dang it! I forgot to tell Lucy it was a sore throat!' Landon thought.

"I thought he had a sore throat?" Clyde asked confused.

"Uhh...he has that too. The fever was because of it." Lucy quickly answered.

'Nice save.' Landon thought. While also thinking it was weird to hear them talking about him in third person.

"Has he been to the doctor?" 

"..Yes. They gave him some medicine and told him to stay in bed." Lucy said thinking about her own visits to the doctors.

"Sounds about right." Clyde thought. "So anyways, back to the costume contest. You guys want to enter with me? It would be fun. Maybe we can even be a team." Landon was thinking that would be fun.

"Sure. I'll join. How about you Lucy?" Landon asked.

"Hmmm...Sure. But only because I need to watch you for one. And it does sound interesting."

"Yes!" Landon yelled out before realizing he was going to get people starring at him. He quickly calmed down.

"Still a little shy I see." Clyde chuckled.

"So when does the contest start?" Lucy asked.

"I think in an half hour. We need to go sign up first though." Clyde said leading them to the contest registration booth. On the way there Landon saw one booth that peaked his interests. It wasn't something he liked. But a certain sister might appreciate it.

'I'll have to remember that for later.' He thought. They got to the registration booth and signed up for the Ace Savvy contest. Apparently there were such a variety of costumes that they decided to make several contests each one a specific group. They even had a Marvel vs DC and Star Wars vs Star Trek contests.

"The Ace Savvy contest begins in about twenty minutes so don't go to far off." The woman at the desk explained. "And your little one there is so cute in that costume." She said to Lucy referring to Landon. This caused him to blush and Lucy to agree before they went to look around at the nearby booths.

"So Clyde." Landon said getting the boys attention. "What have you been doing this summer?" He asked. Because of the incident Landon has only spoke to his friend when he needed to. So he was curious how his friends summer as been.

"Not a whole lot. A few plans have had to been rescheduled since your cousin Lincoln isn't feeling well. So I'm mostly taking care of our cats." He explained.

"Well at least you've had something to do." Landon joked. He felt bad for his friend on the inside though.

"Yep. Ad I'm sure Lincoln and I will hang out at some point." Clyde said with a smile.

'Still weird not being able to respond to my name.' Landon thought. He then saw a booth that could pass the time till the contest. "How about we go check out that Marvel booth?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Clyde said. The two seemed to have forgotten to ask Lucy who decided to just watch them. She thought she would take a break and sit down on one of the benches. She would stay with her brother but decided to let him have some fun with Clyde. She was starting to relax when suddenly two shadows loomed over her.

"Hey there pipsqueak. We saw you and thought we would come say hi." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah. Hi." Said the a second voice as Lucy turned around. When she did she suddenly wished that Lynn was here. 

**(With Clyde and Landon/Lincoln)**

Landon and Clyde were still looking at the Marvel comic books when Landon suddenly realized something, more like someone, missing. "Hey Clyde. Where's Lucy?" He asked looking around to found his Sister/cousin.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to the bathroom. She always has this habit of disappearing if you didn't know that already." He explained.

"True but I feel like she would have said something if she was going anywhere else." Landon said concerned.

"You got me there. How about we go find her. The contest starts soon anyways." Clyde said hoping to calm his 'new' young friend. The two started to look around but could not find the goth anywhere nearby.

"Where could she be?" Landon asked to himself now very concerned for his sister. He looked everywhere around him but still no sign of her.

"Maybe she went to the contest?" Clyde suggested. It sounded more like a question though. "But then again I don't think she would go there without us." He thought out loud.

Just then Landon thought he saw a black cape going through the crowds of people. "Lucy!" He said out loud running towards her. Clyde was barely able to realize this before following his new young friend. Landon ran to where he saw the cape dodging people left and right. Clyde could barley keep up himself apologizing to anyone he bumped into.

When Lincoln was almost caught up to the figure he called out Lucy's name but she didn't respond. He then reached up and took of the hood. He was sad it wasn't Lucy but was shocked at who it was.

'Chandler!' He thought in his head. He tried to keep his shock and giggling down when he saw what he was wearing.

"What's the big idea kid?!" The red head asked. Landon was about to tell him he was Lincoln out of habit but quickly stopped. Instead all that came out was,-

"-Uhhhhhh."

"Sorry si-" But Clyde stopped midway through the apology when he saw who it was.

"Chandler?" He asked confused. He wasn't surprised that Chandler was here, once they became friends it turned out they had a lot in common, he was surprised what he was wearing.

"Hey Clyde. You know this kid?" He asked seeing that Clyde looked almost out of breath.

"Yes. He's actually Lincoln's cousin visiting for the summer."

"I didn't know he had cousins."

"Neither did I until today." Clyde said. There was a pause and then Clyde finally addressed the elephant in the room. "So you like the 'Eight of Spades'?" Clyde asked referring to his friend's costume. This caused the boy to blush in embarrassment.

"I happen to like Lincoln's comic. And the Eight of Spades costume looked cool. What's it to you?" He asked trying to sound threatening but instead just put the hood back on.

"Nothing nothing. It actually looks good. I just took you for more of an Ace Savvy kind of guy." Clyde explained trying to be nice.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you? There is a reason I come by myself."

"Chandler Lincoln and I told you before we wouldn't do that. Plus there are many people here cos-playing as comic characters. Your not the only guy dressed as a female. And there are probably girls dressed as male characters." Clyde explained.

"Speaking of Lincoln where is he? He's not the type of person to miss this."

"Sick at home?" Clyde explained.

During the whole conversation Landon was just standing there not sure what to do. 'Is this was all older kids do? I swear it's like they completely forgot I'm here.' He thought.

"So what's with little one here?" Chandler asked putting the attention back on Landon.

"Oh right. Landon and I are looking for one of Lincoln's sisters. Lucy, short, eight years old, black hair, and is actually who Eight of Spades is based off of. She kinda disappeared, which she does all the time, but she hasn't shown back up." Clyde quickly explained. "You wouldn't have by chance seen her have you?"

"Was she wearing an Eight of Spades costume?"

"Yes! Did you see her?" Landon added.

"And he finally speaks." Chandler joked. "But yeah I think I did. I saw some girl, looked like she might have been eight, being taken out by those two guys from Hazeltucky. Hank and Hawk is what I think there names were." 

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Landon asked.

"Well one I didn't know it was on of your cousins and two for all I knew it was just her brothers saying it was time to go. I cant remember all of your cousins. Including Lincoln there are like eleven of them. The one I do know is Lynn. And that's only because of her reputation in sports." Chandler snapped back.

"Calm down you two. Violence is not the answer. Sorry Chandler he seems to be really concerned for Lucy. But back to what you said. Hank and Hawk have her?" He said getting worried himself. Chandler nodded.

"I mean it's only a guess. But it looked like that to me."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry to ask this but do you think you could help us? I don't think me and a six year old could take those two on our own." Clyde admitted. Landon knew he was right.

"Sure I'll help. Got nothing better to do."

"Thank you so much. So where did they go?"

"Well last I saw was them leaving the convention. They probably went somewhere private." Just then they heard a bell go off and Landon reached for his phone.

"It's from Lucy. It says 'back of the mall, need help hurry!' Well that answers that question." He said. Quickly texting back they were on their way.

"How was she able to send a text?" Chandler asked.

"While those two are brutes they are really stupid."

"Lets just say they make my cousin Leni look smart." Landon added.

"Well then lets go."

 **And its done! Sorry this took so long everyone. For me it seemed like everything was getting in the way. Work, life, me procrastinating...I mean trying to spend every minute writing.**

 **Lucy: I don't think they are going to buy that.**

 **Well I didn't know what else to say. I have school, work, everyone in my family seems to have the cold or the flu. Not to mention this chapter was a little longer than expected.**

 **Lucy: So your once again doing another cliffhanger.**

 **I thought people liked that**

 **Lucy:Maybe if you updated more often.**

 **Hey be glad your finally having a chapter.**

 **Lincoln: Everything okay I here?**

 **Yeah. Lucy's just bugging me about having this chapter end in a cliffhanger.**

 **Lincoln: Well this chapter was longer than expected. I don't think anyone saw chandler coming. But seriously why have him dressed as Eight of Spades?**

 **I thought it would be funny. And to give you and Clyde more of a way to actually like him as a friend.**

 **Lincoln: Fair enough**

 **Lucy: Can we just do the reviews now?**

 **Minecraftkid: Thank you very much. Hope your enjoying the rest.**

 **Ko777: Glad you like it.**

 **Im The Person: Thank you. I like to have moments like that.**

 **1: She may, she may not. Thanks for the encouragement. Also...IN YOUR FACE! Got you good. Making you think Lynn was next. I think she was actually but I decided to do Lucy and get this semi plot out of the way to make room for Lynn's. And so yeah it seems I accidentally made an OC for Rusti's sister. Oh well. And Yeah Stella seems nice.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: yes he is. Thank you. I try to go for that.**

 **A: Yep. Seems like everyone does in this show so I decided to just let her have one.**

 **BurtonFan422: Yeah I think its funny. And I need to have them in more myself. Yes she does. No reason in hiding it. They do and yep Lynn can be useful. I thought that scene was cute too. And yes Darcy is.**

 **Carlitosmorecom: HERE IS WHAT HEPPENS NEXT! Glad you like it so much.**

 **Duedrop: Thank you. And I will. Sorry it's taking so long.**

 **And that is all of them. Sorry it took so long. Next time its The Convention Part 2**


End file.
